Dance of Slavery
by YunaMustang
Summary: After the siege of Ba Sing Se, Katara is now Zuko's prisoner. How will life change for her once she arrives in the Fire Nation and becomes a palace slave for the Fire Nation Prince?
1. Flames of Enslavement

**This idea came whilst I was writing my other Zutara fic. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up by later today or tomorrow. If not, I'm so sorryy. Since I'm on break I'm able to write, but I'm also working, soo. And I'm ranting. :P On with the story! Let me know what you think, please!**

The siege of Ba Sing Se had gone so much better then Fire Lord Ozai or Azula had planned. Azula had been the one to deal the fatal blow to the Avatar in his vulnerable state. She was certain the boy would not last long with a wound like that, and so she sent her men to discreetly follow the Avatar and the people he had traveled with to capture him at the right time. However, thanks to Zuko, one of their allies was not traveling with them, instead was on their ship, heading back towards the Fire Nation, as a prisoner.

The water tribe girl had put up quite the fight with Zuko, but when Azula joined in the fight, they easily bested the girl, knocking her unconscious. Zuko was quick to grab her, binding her hands together. Now, the water tribe girl was lying on Azula's bed as some of her men cleared a room for the girl.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and frantically began looking around, knowing she was somewhere foreign and dangerous. The interior of Azula's room was red and gold, the colors of the Fire Nation. There was a tapestry with the Fire Nation symbol hanging on the wall, underneath it was an alter of some sorts, with an assortment of lit candles.

Katara tried to sit up, but whimpered in pain, falling back onto the bed. It was then that she realized her arms were bound behind her. She figured the pain had come from whatever material that was being used to bind her hands. It was probably cutting into her skin. There was also pain from her arms being held back behind her for so long.

How long had she been out? Was Aang- Aang! He had been struck down by Azula. He was hurt! He-

"Looks like you're finally awake."

Chills ran through Katara as she heard Azula's cold voice. Katara glanced around, and saw Azula standing in the doorway. She began struggling with the bindings around her wrists, but that only made the bindings bite into her skin more. _Metal…_ Katara thought as she felt a small trickle of blood slip down her skin.

"You're room will be ready tomorrow. We'll be in the Fire Nation in a weeks time. However, during your time on this ship, you are not to leave your room unless I or Zuko or someone else I have appointed is with you, and of course, your hands are bound. Anytime you wish to bathe, Mai will be with you. You will eat when food is brought to you, and you will not try to be rebellious and retaliate against us. Once we are in the Fire Nation it is up to my father what he plans to do with you. However, I don't see him killing you off… yet." Azula's perfectly painted lips curled up into a smirk, "Do you understand, little water tribe girl?"

Katara merely glared at Azula, knowing fighting against her at the moment wouldn't help, especially since her hands were bound. "Can you at least unbind my hands?"

Azula walked over to the smaller girl and grabbed the metal that was smelted around her wrists. She heated the metal until it began to melt, and the water tribe girl cried out in pain as the burning hot liquid traveled over her wrists. Azula gripped the burnt skin and yanked the girl close, "You will do well to remember you are a prisoner here. Any thoughts or notions in that head of yours about ever seeing freedom can be banished now." Azula pushed the girl over, and left the room, melting the handle shut so she had no way to get out.

Katara was curled up, shaking in pain. Blisters were already forming around her wrists, and the burnt, raw skin throbbed with pain. She needed water. At least she could heal the burns, or make them less painful.

She saw a door and assumed it led to the bathroom, and got up, holding her burnt wrists to her chest, and began to walk towards the door. The main door leading into the room hissed and opened, causing Katara to turn around and be looking into the golden eyes of Zuko.

Zuko… she had trusted him back in the Crystal Catacombs, but he… he did this to her.

"Lay on the bed." He began shedding his heavy Fire Nation robe, leaving him in a loose tunic and pants.

Katara began to panic. He wanted her to get on the bed and he was ridding himself of his clothing? That only meant one thing, and Katara would fight against him. Burnt wrists or not.

Zuko eyed her, seeing her not moving and the fear in her eyes. He produced a small jar, "Do you want me to tend to your wounds or not?"

Katara looked at him stunned, then quickly recovered, "I-I just need some water. I can heal the burns." She then glared at him, "Or have you forgotten that?"

Zuko sighed and walked over to the bed, "I know you can heal yourself, but if you do Azula will question why you don't have the burns anymore. She'll only burn you again, maybe worse, and who knows what else she'll do to you. Now, get on the bed."

Katara slowly walked towards the bed, not understanding why she felt so at ease around him when he had just betrayed her not even twenty-four hours ago. When Katara sat on the bed, Zuko opened the jar and dipped his fingers in. Katara noticed, once he pulled his fingers out, the substance in the jar was aloe. Zuko's fingers slowly moved over her wrist, gently massaging the goo into her skin. The aloe stung a little at first, but soon the burn started to cool down. Zuko moved over to her other wrist and proceeded to massage the goo into her other wrist. Katara watched his nimble fingers move across her skin. His pale skin contrasted to her dark skin. Her blue eyes trailed up his arms, which had been revealed due to him rolling his sleeves up, and she realized how much muscle mass he had lost since when she first saw him in the Southern Water Tribe.

When his fingers slid over the blisters, she winced. "… This will hurt." He said, and she knew what he was going to do.

"N-No! I was told that-"

She felt a sharp pain and then cool wet cloth dabbing at her wrist. He kept repeating this process a few more times, and Katara bit her tongue, literally. It stung, but once he applied the cool wag, the stinging dulled away.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Her blue eyes glared at him, "For what, betraying me, bringing me here, letting your psychopathic sister burn me, or-"

The flames on the candles began to rise and get more intense. His gaze flicked up to her eyes, and upon seeing the intensity and anger in those golden depths, the words in her throat died away with his silent threat.

Once he was finished tending to her burnt wrists, he went over to the armoire and opened it. Katara saw an assortment of silk robes and beautiful clothing, but when Zuko came back over to her, he was holding a ragged red cloth. He handed it to her and stood back, as if waiting for her to change.

"Aren't you going to leave?" She asked him, almost timidly.

"So you can go into the bathroom and attempt your water bending like you were trying to before I came in? No."

Katara shyly bit her lip and stood up, turning her body away from him so her back was facing him. She stripped out of her ripped water tribe dress, leaving herself in her undergarment bindings. Her cheeks held a dark red tint to them as she slipped the cloth over her body. It was an over size tunic that reach down to right above her knees, there were no sleeves since the cheap fabric ended right before her shoulders. So this is what she had come to be…

"Once we are in the Fire Nation you will have more suitable clothing, but for now-"

"Suitable? I think this is suitable enough. I'm a prisoner, what else is more suitable then this?" Her venomous voice snapped at him, her blue eyes angry oceans as they bore into his.

Zuko was taken aback. Even though she was a prisoner, _his _prisoner, and had been threatened by Azula, she still had that fire within her that caused her to be rebellious. In the time that he had been chasing the Avatar and his group around, he had been paying special attention to the little water bender. She had been so helpless when they first met, but every time they had reencountered each other, she was showing signs of improvement. Now here she is, a water bending master, in the clutches of the Fire Nation Prince, and he saw in her eyes that she was not going down without a fight.

"How could you do this, Zuko? I thought you had changed. In the Crystal Catacombs, when we were talking, you showed me a vulnerable side to you, and yet you took your sister's side? Why?"

Zuko glanced at the girl, "Because, I must restore my honor, and I have. I may not be bringing my father the Avatar, but I am bringing him you, the Avatar's water bending teacher, and close friend. My father will find use of you."

Katara glared at the arrogant fire bender in front of her, "You don't know anything, do you? Aang is just a boy! A scared boy who is only trying to stop this madness your father has created. You think you're so high and mighty just because you're royalty, and you're a fire bender, well you're not! I may be a mere peasant, but I am far more a better person then you are!"

How dare this insolent girl test him. He will be quick to put her in her place, "Now, you listen to me, water tribe girl-"

"I have a name, Katara, and if you wish to speak to me you must address me as such." Katara's eyes burned with fury as she stepped closer to Zuko. "We may have had a moment of weakness where we related and were on the same level, but that will never happen again. You-"

Zuko raised his hand to slap the girl, but he stopped himself, shooting fire in the opposite direction instead, "That mouth of yours will cease it's rebellion when we arrive in the Fire Nation. I may show mercy, but when it comes to Azula and my father, they do not."

"I could care less about mercy or no mercy. I've hated your kind since your people took my mother from me." Tears were threatening to spill from Katara's eyes, but she stood strong, and forced them away, "You're so use to your lush life, even when you were exiled you still had a luxurious life. You don't know what it means to fight for survival, to go for days and days with nothing to eat, to be running from those trying to hunt you down. You may be a strong warrior, but that is only physical. You are no where near a strong warrior when it comes to the mentality of it. You're so quick to act, you never think things through. You-"

"Enough!"

"You don't understand what it means to be a true warrior. You just go around destroying those you see in your eyes as weaker than you, when in fact they could be stronger than you. You-"

"I said enough!"

"You fear those stronger than you. Stronger than you and those who have more knowledge than you. That's why you go around destroying everyone's spirits. You will never-"

"Enough, peasant!" Zuko's hand slapped Katara across her cheek. He was so infuriated with the water tribe peasant at what she was saying. How dare she have the nerve to say those things to him. Those things that aren't even true! She was nothing but a worthless peasant, and he was proud and exultant that he had been the one to capture her, and that he was the one presenting her to his father. To think he helped sooth her burn wounds…

Zuko turned on his heel, fuming with anger, and left the room, slamming the metal door closed, and burning the handle.

Katara stood in the middle of the room, her cheek stinging, a small trail of blood on her lip where her lip had caught on her tooth. A slow satisfied smirk caused her lips to creep up. She had gotten to him. What she had said had gotten inside his head.

Katara went into the bathroom and pumped some water into the sink. She cleaned the blood off and out of her mouth. There wasn't nearly enough water for her to try and heal the burns on her wrists, so she would have to endure them for a while longer.

When she went back into Azula's bedroom, her thoughts traveled to Aang.

She knew once they arrived in the Fire Nation… there was no way of escaping. She could try all she want, but she's heard the stories of how the guards are, of how the prisons are. The security is top notch, and there would be no way for her to escape. Even if she had escaped, there would be no telling where Aang, Sokka, and Toph were. Everything she had known, traveling with her friends and brother, helping the Avatar master all four elements so he could stop the Fire Lord, everything was now behind Katara. She knew she could never go back to that. The only way she'd be able to see her friends again was if they are successful without her. Not that Katara doubts them, but without her, who will keep them on track? And without her… who will heal Aang? With the injury Azula had given him… Katara only hopes they were able to get Aang the medical help he needs…

Katara glanced at the Fire Nation tapestry. That will be her life soon, living in the Fire Nation as a prisoner. The way she looked at it, Katara would be used for information. The Fire Lord would attempt to get information from her, however, once he realizes she won't give anything up, he'll either lock her up in a cell to rot, or kill her. Katara hoped it would be the cell, because she knew Aang would be successful with or without her, and when the day came that he would come and stop the Fire Lord, he would save her. But, for now, Katara was a prisoner on Azula's ship, but she was Zuko's prisoner. For now, she would irritate the hell out of Zuko. She knew the most he would do would hit her, so she would keep pushing his buttons, until she pushed him over the edge. She would keep fighting against him. She will not let him break her. She will not be weak.

As for when they get to the Fire Nation… Katara didn't want to think about it much. She knew there were only two options for her. Life in a cell (until Aang defeated the Fire Lord) or death. She knew living in the Fire Nation would be hard for, especially being from the Water Tribe. People will be cold and heartless towards her because of her blue eyes and dark skin, not to mention the fact that she will be a prisoner. If she spends her days in a cell, she'll finds ways to entertain herself without going mad. If she faces death when she arrives in the Fire Nation… well… there's not much to plan or think about.

Katara sighed, seeing everything she had once loved and cherished being burned away by the flames of enslavement…


	2. Hope and Pray

** I know I said 2 days after I posted the first chapter, and it's, what, a week? Sorry... I just won't say anything about when I'll post next. :P This chapter has attempted rape, nothing graphic at all, but for those of you who don't agree with the topic or whatever... don't read it, or skip over it or whatever. Anywho! Enjoy!**

Katara glared at the back of Zuko's head as he pulled her along to her new room. Her wrists were bound by a chain, and the chain led to Zuko's hand. He was pulling her along the halls of the ship. Oh, how she longed to send a wave of water in his direction. She hated him, so much. What he has done to her… she will never, _never_ forgive him. He may have taken away so much from her, but she will not allow him to take away her pride or spirit. Those are the things she will never relinquish to anyone.

Zuko stopped in front of a door and turned to look at Katara, "This is your room. My room is right there." He pointed to the door right across the hall. "I'm sure Azula already told you about how your time will be spent here on this ship yesterday? Your meals, your bathing arrangements with Mai, not being able to leave your room without a chaperon."

Katara scoffed, "She did indeed." Her deep blue eyes held so much hatred as they bore into his calm golden eyes.

Zuko opened the door leading into Katara's room, and pulled her in. Once they were in, he unshackled the chains around her bandaged wrists. Katara was taking in the room. It was small, but nice nonetheless, seeing as how she was a prisoner. There was a mat for her to sleep on with the signature Fire Nation red sheets and pillows. The armoire was a dark mahogany color, and there was a matching vanity. There was a dark red lounge chair next to the bed. On the vanity was a few scrolls, very elegant and nice hair pins, hair ribbons, and a porcelain brush.

"You sure do treat your prisoners well." Katara's snide remark met Zuko's ears, causing him to glance at her.

He stepped close to her, his chest almost touching her back, "You're not just a regular prisoner…"

Katara felt his body heat against her back and blushed slightly. She kept her back to him so he wouldn't see her embarrassment and how uncomfortable she felt, "W-well…" Her voice gave her away.

Her small frame was being turned around by his strong hands, Her blue eyes widened as they looked up into his face. His hand slid up her smooth, dark skin, and his other made it way to her thick, wavy chocolate hair. Katara's breath hitched in her throat and she held it, afraid of what he may do to her.

"I'll go get Mai. You need to bathe." And with that his back was to her and walking towards the door. The door hissed as it shut, signaling that he had, once again, melted the handle so she couldn't get out.

What had just happened? He had been so close to her… so close he… No. Katara wouldn't think about that, nor think that way. She was a prisoner. A 'privileged' prisoner or not, she was still a prisoner, on a _Fire Nation_ ship heading to the _Fire Nation_. She couldn't let this spoiled brat prince get to her like this. She hated him!

Now, for a way to escape…

Katara's eyes flicked around the room. There were no windows. Only one door, and that was sealed shut due to fire bending. Looks like she'd have to find another way…

Katara walked over to the armoire and opened it, seeing only a few dresses of the same quality that matched the one she was currently wearing. There were also a few under bindings for her and two pairs of flats. At least she had clean clothing and wasn't being forced to wear the same thing until they arrived at the Fire Nation. For that she was some what grateful. And the fact that she was given a room… that was also… _generous_ of the Fire Nation Prince and Princess. Why would they make her- Katara, prisoner and 'peasant' of the Southern Water Tribe- accommodations comfortable? Even though she was on lock down and constant watch… she was being treated well, except for Azula's cruel treatment towards her.

A hissing noise caused Katara to jump as she was lost in thought. Zuko and Mai walked in, and it had looked as if they were bickering. Mai shot Zuko a glare before turning her attention to Katara. Ah, yes. Mai. She was the one that was talented with the throwing knives and stilettos.

Mai looked Katara up and down, as if assessing her from the time they had fought to now, seeing how defeated she had become. No. Katara is not defeated. Not yet. "Come, we'll get you cleaned up." Her voice that had once held such animosity and coldness now seemed calm and… warm? Whatever it was, it was much lighter and wasn't as… guarded as their previous encounters.

The two girls walked quietly to the bathroom, which was only a short walk from Katara's room. Mai didn't bother putting a chain around Katara's wrists, or hold or drag her along. She allowed Katara to walk behind her at her own pace. She didn't look behind her to see if Katara was still following. She probably assumed that Katara knew if she tried anything Mai would whip around with one of her stilettos.

Mai opened the door to the bathroom, and stepped aside to allow Katara to walk in first. Out of courtesy or to make sure Katara didn't run, Katara didn't know, but she walked in and glanced around.

"You will have to pump the lever a few times for the water to start coming out, and once it does it will come out for about a five minutes. It is not heated since I can not fire bend."

"That's quite alright. I'm use to bathing in the Southern Water Tribe. It's only been since I started traveling with Aang that I started bathing with lukewarm water or not freezing water." Katara felt almost at ease around Mai. She wasn't belittling her like Azula was, or acting all bipolar like Zuko. She was just… there. Katara stripped, shyly, and then stepped into the tub after she pumped the water in. "Is it alright if I use my water bending to bathe? I'll get done faster…"

Mai looked at her, and seemed as if she was contemplating, then a small smile tugged at her lips, "Keep it between us."

Water bending again felt so pleasant. Being able to surround herself with her element, even if was just to bathe, calmed her, and washed away all her worries, even for a little while. Once she was done bathing she just relaxed in the tub, forgetting that Mai was in there.

Mai was leaning against the wall, looking at the opposite wall. She was actually kind of happy Azula had appointed her as the one to sit in with the water bender as she bathes, it gave Mai time to think and be away from everyone. She was able to clear her thoughts and forget about the nagging and bitchyness of Azula, the hot-and-cold-I-can't-make-up-my-fucking-mind façade and attitude of Zuko, the much too cheeriness of Ty Lee. She was able to just clear her head and think. Think about how life will be like once they get back to the Fire Nation. How will things be? Will she and Zuko be together? Will she just go back to her family? Will Azula keep her around? What will happen? _Ugh, I have a headache…_

Mai looked at the water bender in the tub. She looked at ease, peaceful, as she was relaxing in the water. Why couldn't Mai just relax like that? She was so envious of this girl, whether she her _enemy_ or not. No, she wasn't Mai's enemy. She was Azula's enemy, and all Mai did was following Azula around and do her bidding. Even though the girl- Katara, right?- was traveling constantly with the Avatar and lived under the constant threat of someone always out there to attack them, she seemed to be always level headed and calmed. She was nothing but a peasant, and yet she seemed to enjoy her life. How could one enjoy their lives as a peasant? Perhaps if one didn't know the luxury of a life as the daughter of a Governor then they wouldn't be envious. So why was it that Mai, the daughter of a Governor, someone that had a luxurious life, was envious of someone such as Katara, a mere girl from the Water Tribe, a girl viewed as a peasant in the eyes of so many?

Using water bending to dry herself off, Katara quickly got dressed and stood before Mai, "All done." She gave the taller girl a small, almost sad smile.

Going back to that locked room was the last thing Katara wanted to do, but of course she really had no say in the matter, so she just held her head high as she and Mai walked back down the hall towards the room.

"I will go get Zuko. Do not go running off, or you will have you face Azula."

Katara sighed, "Yeah, I know." Before Mai walked out Katara stopped her, "Um, Mai." Mai turned her head to look at the water bender, "Thank you… for treating me like a person, and not a prisoner."

Mai nodded, but Katara could see the slight smile as Mai turned her head and walked out. Maybe life on the ship for a few more days wouldn't be so bad.

Katara grabbed the brush off the vanity and plopped down on the mat she will be sleeping in and looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She slowly began brushing out her thick, long, tangled hair, letting her mind wander to think about her brother, Aang, and Toph, but mainly her brother.

Hopefully Sokka was doing alright. Even though he was older than Katara, he would often come to her for help at times. She also looked after Sokka due to him liking to get himself into dangerous situations. Katara sniffed, feeling a fresh wave of tears threaten to escape. She loved Sokka, and missed him so much. He was that person she would go to in the middle of the night and curl up with and just cry into his chest for hours because of all the stress she felt by traveling with Aang. She never expressed her stressed and anxiety to Aang, but Sokka knew, and those nights she would go to his tent, he would stay up for however long she needed him to, and he would hold her, listen to her, talk to her, and make her feel safe.

Tears slowly made their way out of Katara's sparkling blue eyes. If anything were to happen to Sokka… she didn't know what she would do… and she knew he felt the same way about her.

Katara heard her door close, and looked up, expecting to see either Mai or Zuko, but froze when she saw some Fire Nation guard. "… U-Umm… You shouldn't be in here, sir."

He took off his helmet, and his black hair fell over his shoulders, "I can't let a pretty little thing like you sit in here and cry, now can I?" His dark gold eyes flashed dangerously.

Katara's heart pounded fast and hard in her chest. Looking into those dark eyes terrified her. She may be a fourteen year old girl, but she knew plenty about the world, and the dangers others pose, especially the dangers Fire Nation guards pose to young female prisoners.

Without water or any type of weapon, Katara was helpless as the man walked towards her, shedding his armor as he advanced on her.

"H-Help!" Katara shouted as she tried to jump up. His large hands pinned her down. His legs held her down as he yanked her dress off. "Stop!"

Katara's shaking form struggled with this man who was twice her size. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. His other hand started to tug down his pants. Katara sobbed into his hand, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'll show you what you Water Tribe heathens are good for, whore."

This was it… She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be put in this kind of situation and not have the will to fight this man.

Just as Katara's struggling ceased, the door swung open, slamming against the wall, and everything happened so quickly. A drop of blood fell onto her cheek, the man cried out in pain, and a fuming Zuko stormed in.

"GET OFF HER!" Zuko grabbed the man and yanked him off of the terrified girl.

Katara felt herself being pulled close to someone's body, and something being draped over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a dark red blanket over her body and pale arms holding her. She looked up and saw Mai holding her and glaring at the man.

Zuko was holding the man, by the throat, against the wall. Three more guards came rushing in and Zuko threw him to them, "Take him to the cells." Wait… so there _are_ cells on this ship? So why was Katara staying in a room? "When we get to the Fire Nation he will be charged with acting unlawfully and attempted rape." Zuko's fists were shaking. "I will make sure you get no mercy."

"Zuko…" Mai spoke calmly towards him, and he visibly relaxed.

The guards dragged the other out of Katara's room. Zuko turned his attention to Katara. "… Are you okay? He didn't… hurt you, did he?"

Katara shook her head, "He just scared me…"

_Why couldn__'t I fight him off…? Why was I so weak? _Katara was still focused on the fact that she couldn't fight against the guard, and that she was so helpless against him. She had already been in a state of weakness having been thinking about Sokka, and that guard attacking her, holding her down like that… it made her feel so much weaker. If Zuko and Mai hadn't come in that guard would have had his way with her.

"Do not worry, my dagger did some pretty good damage to his shoulder." Mai smirked.

So that's where the blood came from? "You really are skilled with those throwing knives of yours." Katara said to her.

"I am self taught."

"I had to teach myself water bending until we went to the Northern Water Tribe-"

"Would someone like to tell me why one of my best men is in a fucking cell?" Azula came in looked… well… pissed.

Zuko stepped up to her, "He tried to rape her. That is looked down upon in the Fire Nation, and punishable by death even, or have you forgotten, Azula?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but he is one of my best men! I don't care what he did! She's just a little water tribe peasant!"

"Actually, she is not a peasant. Her father is the Southern Water Tribe Chief, and in the Southern Water Tribe that makes her just like you and Zuko." Mai said, almost challenging the Fire Nation Princess.

Azula's eye twitched, "She's a peasant, Mai. Compared to you and me, she's a peasant. Her people live in tents and igloos. Now, Zuko, Mai, leave. I need to speak to the little water bender… _alone_." Azula's glare turned from Mai to Katara, and Katara returned the glare back to the spoiled princess.

Zuko left, and Mai hesitantly followed.

"You think you can have my friend eating out of the palm of your hand, on _my_ ship, when you're _my_ prisoner?"

"Actually, Princess, I'm Zuko's prisoner, not your's, and I don't have any one eating out of the palm of my hand. I can't help it that your _friend_ prefers the company of a prisoner over that of your selfish-egotistical-maniacal self." Katara shot toxically towards Azula.

Azula's hand made contact with Katara's cheek, and one of her nails cut the skin just below her eye, but Katara didn't even flinch. She held her composer, and her blue eyes held the icy coldness still. She stayed that way until Azula turned on her heel and left, melting the handle behind her, leaving Katara all alone on her mat.

Katara snapped. She threw the brush that she had placed on the floor at the vanity mirror and watched as it shattered.

How could she have allowed herself to have been captured like this? How could she have allowed herself to be in this situation? How could the Moon and Water Spirits allow this?

A scream of frustration and anguish left her throat and her small fists met the wall of the room, sending pain shooting from her still sensitive burnt wrists up her arms.

She was going to go insane.

This was going to be impossible to deal with being a prisoner on this ship, and it was only her second day!

Katara fell onto her stomach on the mat, not bothering to redress. She could only hope and pray that Aang, Sokka, and Toph were okay. She could only hope and pray that once this ship arrived in the Fire Nation she would be thrown in a cell and stay there until Aang defeated the Fire Lord. She could only hope and pray… that's all she could do for now…


	3. Man of Honour

**Hey guys, I stayed home sick today and yesterday, so I was able to work on this whilst I wasn't at the doctours or dying in bed. Let me know what you think!**

Katara was walking around the outside of the ship, with the acrobat girl- Ty Lee, right?- and was very pleased that Zuko gave her permission to. Ty Lee kept chatting, about this and that. She was so different from Azula, so Katara did not understand why she was friends with the princess. Azula was cruel and just horrid, Ty Lee had a very… happy and enthusiastic attitude about her. However, she was a skilled fighter. Katara has seen to that, unfortunately. The first thing Ty Lee had done when she came to Katara's room to get her was apologize to her for past actions. Katara liked that Ty Lee was a light hearted girl, but she didn't like the fact that she was following Azula around like a little lapdog.

Katara sighed as she looked out at the water.

Water surrounded her on all sides, her element, and normally she felt so free when near or around water, and yet… the very element she had loved was now binding her, keeping her captive on a Fire Nation ship. It would have been so easy for her to bend and try to escape, but if she wasn't successful in escaping, she'd face a severe punishment. Could she risk that…?

A soft sigh slipped from her lips as she pushed herself off of the ships railing. She couldn't risk escaping, even if things went her way, she just couldn't risk it. When Katara turned around she was greeted with a very… attractive sight, though she would never admit it. During her inner musings, Zuko had began sparring with some of the soldiers on the ship. He was shirtless, a slight sheen of sweat coated his arms and torso, and he was very concentrated on his bending and fighting.

The setting sun's light glow over the ocean reflected onto Zuko, giving him an almost flame like appearance, _how befitting for the Fire Nation Prince_, Katara thought dryly.

As Zuko went through his motions sharply, without mistake or falter, Katara's blue eyes followed him like liquid, moving easily and gracefully as they stayed on his form and watched him move effortlessly through the air and deliver blow after blow to the soldiers he was sparring against.

Fire bending was such a beautiful thing to watch, yet such a dangerous and terrifying thing to be on the opposing side of the flames. To some, fire bending just looked like a bunch of rough, harsh, angry movements, but that wasn't the case at all. To those who were trained in the arts of bending, they would know very well how graceful and precise the moves of fire bending had to be. Not only was it derived from ancient martial arts, but it is said that an ancient Fire Dance has been incorporated into fire bending. Many scholars have looked and searched for the truth behind the Fire Dance influence, but no one has ever found anything to prove it.

From the way Zuko was moving, Katara didn't need scrolls or scholars to prove to her that fire bending was influenced by an ancient dance called the Fire Dance. Katara watched as Zuko moved as if he were counting the measures in some song that was echoing in his head, as he moved his feet as if he were half-way dancing with his opponents.

Longing began to build up inside of Katara. Why couldn't she learn water bending the way Zuko had learned fire bending, from the chosen few whom the Fire Lord saw as the best? Why couldn't Katara be so perfectly precise in her moves like Zuko, or move so gracefully that it almost looked like a dance? Why couldn't Katara had been born into royalty and learn so much more than she had from teaching herself and from Master Pakku? Katara longed to truly be a master water bender. Even if she was dubbed as such, she didn't feel like one. She felt like she was missing something, a technique within a technique, something. She was so envious as she watched Zuko take down his final opponent, then helped them up.

"Always the gentleman."

Ty Lee's voice made Katara jump. She had forgotten there were others around. She had only saw Zuko, and felt herself there with him.

"He may have this 'I don't care about the world or those around me' or 'I'm such a loner' exterior, but he really isn't like that once you get to know him. We've been friends since we were little kids. He's always nicer around girls, except Azula, obviously. Whenever he's around other men, he's more reserved, maybe because he really didn't have any boys around him as he grew up, seeing as how he was stuck within the Palace walls his whole life, and the only boy I can recall he was ever at ease around was his cousin Lu Ten before he passed. Other than that, he never really was around many boys his age growing up."

Katara smiled softly before looking back at Zuko, seeing him stretching. He turned and was facing the two girls. Katara inwardly gasped and looked down quickly, hiding her blush with her thick hair.

Zuko walked up to them and was standing in front of Katara, "You are to join me tonight for dinner."

Katara glanced up and nodded quickly, "Okay…"

"Ty Lee, give her something nice to wear. I don't want my guest wearing a shabby dress."

"Of course, Zuko!" Ty Lee smiled brightly before taking Katara's hand in hers, "Come! I'll find you something beautiful in my closet!"

Katara stumbled on her feet as she tried to follow the girl in pink, but she didn't miss the soft, low chuckle coming from behind them. She blushed again, embarrassed that she tripped over her own feet in front of Zuko, and that he was laughing at her.

Despite her embarrassment, Katara kept thinking about Zuko. She remembered back to their first encounter in the South Pole, he looked so frightening. Even with all the armor he wore, she could tell he was very well built. Their encounter when he had 'saved her from the pirates' and tied her to a tree, she could tell then too that he was very well built. Katara always kept it to herself, but ever since their encounter with the pirates, she always held some sort of crush towards Zuko. Whether it be his handsome features, his distant and devious demeanor, or the out right fact that they were enemies. Anytime she saw him, she got little butterflies and would blush, and when they met again in the North Pole, she wanted to prove to him that she could beat him, that she was on the same level as him. However, that didn't go over well.

As Katara watched him spar with the soldiers, she had noticed he had lost muscle had lost. She noticed it before when he was tending to her burns on her wrists, but with his shirt off, she noticed it a lot more. Sure, Katara had never seen him shirtless, thus never seen the full extent of his muscles, but it was easy to see at times when they were up close. What had happened to him that made him lose his muscle mass?

Katara stumbled into Ty Lee's room, and smiled as she saw the exterior. Pink. Everything was pink. There was paraphernalia of things related to the circus. A beautiful golden headdress, a rather large golden elephant in the corner, a painting of Ty Lee on a tightrope hanging on the wall. So that explains why she's so acrobatic.

"You were in a circus?"

"Oh, yes! I loved it. I fit right in. No one judged me like they do in the Fire Nation." Ty Lee stuck her tongue out, then made her way to the gold embroidered armoire.

Katara stood awkwardly as Ty Lee shifted the clothing around in the armoire. She heard a soft, excited exclamation leave Ty Lee's lips as she spun on her heels holding something up for her.

Ty Lee was holding up a Qipao, and Katara slowly walked over and let her fingers caress the silk dress. Ty Lee helped her dress into the foreign dress, and when she was done, she gazed into the mirror. Katara looked at the deep red dress, with intricate flames licking up the right side and ending at the hip. There was slit in the flames that ended about mid thigh. A golden dragon was wrapped around the dress, and it's face ended on her left collarbone. Ty Lee sat Katara down at her golden vanity and started working on her hair, pulling the under half layer into a high bun, and then taking the upper layer and braiding it into two perfect braids and wrapping them around the bun until it looked like the braids themselves were creating the bun. She put a beautiful golden hair comb with small rubies into her hair to keep it all in place.

Katara gazed at herself in the vanity mirror. Here she was, a Water Tribe girl, dressed as a Fire Nation girl, looking almost as if she were royalty, or some form of nobility. "… Thank you, Ty Lee."

"It's my pleasure!" Ty Lee smiled brightly, "You know, your aura can't make up its mind."

"My aura?" Katara looked puzzled.

"Yeah, it's the color around you that describes what kind of person you are. Yours is blue as it surrounds you, but the outer halo is green. The blue represents balance, sustainable life, a person at ease, a person who is relaxed yet so full of energy when need be. Blue is mainly balance and relaxation, but all the other things come into play just as much. Now, green is restful and shows someone who has a natural talent to heal." Ty Lee's sweet smile turned into a sly smirk, "Since you're a water bender, are you a healer as well? I've heard of water benders who can use their water bending to heal."

Katara blushed and smiled, "Yes, I can heal."

"See! My aura reading is never wrong!" Ty Lee smiled brightly. "Now, whenever I'm around Zuko I get a headache because of his aura."

"Why is that?" Katara was interested in Ty Lee's ability to see and read auras.

"His is much like yours, not being able to chose one single color, so the color around him is orange, and the outer halo is gold. Orange is inspiring, powerful- and I mean _powerful_- uplifting, and trust me, Zuko can be rather upliftful." Ty Lee giggled, and Katara smiled at the girl's flub at a word. "People with an orange aura has the ability to control those around them, sometimes even the desire to. Zuko does have the ability, but he lacks the desire. The gold in his outer halo shows someone who is… hmm… how should I word this… ah! I know! A powerful spiritual teacher, but only once their personal skills have been mastered, and in Zuko's case, they have been. Sure, there's much more he can learn about fire bending, but his own personal techniques are fully mastered, thus enabling him to be a true master of fire bending. The main thing about Zuko's aura is the power. Zuko's very powerful, not only physically but mentally as well. He'll make a wonderful leader someday."

"You can tell all that just by looking at someone? You see a color around them and can interpret it so?" Katara was astounded. "Does the fact that someone is a certain type of bender affect it?

"Yepp! I can tell all that just by looking at someone. And nope! What type of bender you are or if you're not a bender at all doesn't affect your aura." Ty Lee smiled brightly, then her eyes went wide, "Oh! It's almost time for dinner, and Zuko wants you at his cabin."

Ty Lee led Katara to Zuko's room, and as Katara stood outside of the door, she was trying to make her heart stop racing. Ty Lee skipped away, leaving Katara all alone. Why did Zuko want to eat dinner with her of all the people on the ship, the prisoner? Was he going to poison her? Try to get her to talk? What were his motives?

Katara didn't know what scared her more, the fact that he could harm her in some way, or that she was going to be alone with him. Zuko was an attractive man, Fire Nation Prince or not, Katara could not deny that, and Katara has had her fair share of looks and comments from strangers passing her on the streets, so surely she was attractive in some eyes. The situation at the moment, a girl who is a prisoner dressed in such fine clothing being called upon to eat dinner with the Fire Nation Prince, her captor, her _master_. She was his prisoner, his to use however he saw fit.

Katara was beginning to shake. What if he tried to take advantage of her? What if he took her to his bed, unwillingly on her part? What if-

_Katara, calm down. This is Zuko. He may be the Fire Nation Prince, but he__'s not a cruel, lowlife man who will harm you like that…_

She sighed, trying to resolve her inner battle, and from the other side of the door she heard the soft padding of feet against wood.

This was it, time to hold her head high and sit down and have dinner with him. What could he do, really? As he's said before, he was a man of honor, and a man of honor will just have dinner with someone when he says that's all he wants… right?


	4. Moon Illuminated Tears Promise

**Sorry guys this is a tad bit late. I truly am trying to get things on the ball, but you know, life. As for the whole 'mess' about the 4 June thingy where FF is going to take down fics., I highly doubt it will happen, because I read the document and it only was a reminder that there shouldn't be any extreme heavy stuff in the fics., but if anything does happen and, Artemis forbid, this fic (or any of my others) gets taken down, I'll just create an account on AdultFanFiction (I didn't even know about it until recently :P). Sorry for the long 'rant,' I just wanted to let my readers know that even if something were to happen, there is still a place to read this, only once such 'drastic measures' are taken to take down fics. Anywho! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :DD**

The door to Zuko's cabin opened, and Katara blushed suddenly upon seeing him in lose fitting, grey pants and a black robe trimmed with red. The robe was open, revealing his toned torso to her. Katara's eyes darted away from Zuko's pale skin, and fixed themselves on the floor, as if admiring the… the dark wood…

"Come in." Zuko stepped aside, allowing Katara entrance to his personal room.

Katara nodded and walked in. Her mouth began to water as she smelt the delectable and appealing smells of different foods. She looked immediately towards where the smells were coming from, seeing a small table with two chairs on either side. Two trays laid on the table top, and Katara felt as if she had been some starving slave, or that she had been stranded for so long with no food as she stared at the food. Bread, fruit, some sort of delicious looking dish, sauce. What was in the glasses? Wine? Well, the best for the Fire Nation Prince. Not that she minded since she was eating too. At least… she assumed so. He had requested her to join him for dinner, and there were two trays of food.

"Have a seat." He said as he walked past her and sat down.

Katara hurriedly sat down, then mentally berated herself for doing so. She had to act as if she wasn't some savage, like the Fire Nation thought her people were. She was a guest, prisoner or not, and she would act as much. If only for tonight.

Katara sat upright, her hands folded in her lap, exactly how she was taught to eat in the Southern Water Tribe. However, back home when she and Sokka ate they sat on knees bent underneath of them and a cloth over their laps in stead of in chairs.

Katara waited for Zuko to begin eating. He sat and moved with such elegancy. Sure, he grew up in a Palace and was a prince, but Zuko made Katara's etiquette lessons her Gran-Gran had given her seem like something everyone was taught. Katara watched as Zuko cut into the meat on his plate and bring it up to his lips before it disappeared behind his lips.

The sound of Katara clearing her throat was heard as she looked away from Zuko and grabbed her utensils. "This is very kind of you to do Zuko, thank you."

"Like I said before, you're not just any prisoner. Even if you were, I wouldn't treat you like you were some savage beast and keep you locked up with little food and no comfort. That's just sordid human nature. A nature I do not show nor exercise."

A small smile graced Katara's lips before she took a bite of the meat, and the taste of roasted chicken caused her taste buds to come to life. The spices and seasonings mixed in only enhanced the taste.

They ate in silence for a while, Katara slowly ate her chicken and fruit, breaking pieces of the bread off and dipping it into the sauce. She was a little hesitant to drink the wine, since she's never had wine before, but soon she became too thirsty and brought the glass up to her lips. The smooth, pomegranate flavor slid down her throat and she came to the conclusion that wine really wasn't too bad.

Zuko watched Katara, discreetly. She seemed very at ease for being in the clutches of her enemy. It couldn't be the wines doing, she only had a few sips of it, and he made sure it wasn't a strong wine. He didn't think Ty Lee would have gotten the girl so dressed up just for dinner. He had to admit, though, she looked beautiful. Red was truly a beautiful color on the girl. He had only ever seen the girl wear blue, the change in color was nice, and very appealing to his eyes. Her hair, however, distracted him. Of course it looked nice and very sophisticated, however he would have preferred her hair to be down. Free from any pins or ties or anything. Just completely loose and down, falling over her shoulders and back. The dress was stunning on her. He had never really thought she would have a nice, womanly figure- seeing as how the water tribe dress she often worn was rather loose on her body- but seeing her in the Qipao… She had a very nice figure, one that would blossom nicely when she comes to mature into a woman. Her hips and waist were perfectly proportional to the rest of her small, lithe body, and her breasts were fuller than what he had expected.

Katara's eyes glanced up at Zuko, seeing him looking at her. A slight blush covered her cheek, but she maintained eye contact with him.

"Katara, when we arrive in the Fire Nation, I will try to see to it that my father leaves you to me. In the current situation, however, it will be very hard to persuade him of this. Since you are the Avatar's friend and traveling companion, and this will be my first time back home in years. I will try my best, though. I do not wish for you to have to suffer his… ideas of putting those from other nations in their place."

Katara's eyes narrowed, "I can fight my own battles, Zuko. I don't need help from some prince-"

Zuko's non-scarred eye narrowed, "You will be careful who you talk back to. You will receive my help whether you want it or not. My father is not a man who shows mercy, and he treats women with very little respect, using them as his own personal toys. I don't think you'd want to be put in the situation where you're placed in a room with other women and he walks through night after night choosing who he wants to take to bed."

Katara's eyes widened, "… Is that… is that even legal?"

"For the Fire Lord, yes. As well as for the Prince, but I do not practice such actions. If I am going to take a woman to bed it's going to be the same woman for the rest of my life."

"At least you have morals." Katara gasped and quickly snapped her mouth closed realizing she had said that out loud. She looked at Zuko, wide eyed, and her panicked nature settled slightly seeing the amused look on his face.

"You're surprised I have morals." Zuko chuckled, shaking his head. The smile that played at his lips was something Katara had never seen from him, and wouldn't mind seeing more of. The golden depths of his eyes flicked up to her eyes, and his smile seemed to have gotten… brighter.

"You have a nice smile." Katara commented. She leaned forwards and smiled teasingly, "You should show people your smile more often."

"I can't go around smiling, or else people will either think I've gone insane or I won't be fit to be Fire Lord." Zuko teased back.

Katara giggled, "Oh, I think you've already gone insane. I mean inviting your prisoner… for… dinner…" Katara's words slowed as comprehension of what was going on sank in.

She was a prisoner, Zuko's prisoner, in his cabin to eat dinner with him. They were talking and smiling as if they were friends, which they weren't. He had gained her trust only to betray her and take her captive. He had let his guard down, she had let her guard down, and the two of them were weak in each others presence a few days prior. Now, she was nothing but his lowly prisoner. Why was she smiling at him and teasing him? Why wasn't she demanding him to let her free?

"What is it?" Zuko noticed her change in demeanor.

"… Nothing. I just…" Katara sighed softly, "I just miss my brother and friends… You had no right to take me from them."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, as if to give Katara a warning to be quiet.

"We haven't done anything to you! Except fight back whenever you tried to capture Aang. He's just a child with this huge task, and you were hunting him down and trying to harm him! You could have just let us go, but no-"

"You need to learn to be quiet, you know that?" Zuko rubbed his temples, "You give people, mainly me, a headache when you go on your little 'I'm best friends with the Avatar!' tirade. Just because you travel with the boy doesn't mean a thing. You truly think once he's older that he will still keep in contact, still remember your name?" Zuko took a sip of his wine before looking back at the creamy, chocolate skinned girl in front of him, "You're a water bending master, and that title can get you far in life. You can be a teacher of water bending, a teacher of healing, an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, hell, you could even be a warrior. So why chose following the Avatar around and being used by him?"

"How dare you say that! I'm not being used! Aang would never anyone! Especially not me!"

"Ah, yes. That boy does seem quite… smitten with you." Zuko's comment made Katara blush, and he smirked slightly, "I assume I'm correct in saying that you do not return those naïve feelings."

Katara looked down at the plate in front of her, "He's a young boy, of course he's going to have a crush or two. I can't help that my attentions are towards someone else- I-I mean… What I meant to say was…" Katara quickly grabbed her wine and took a few gulps.

Zuko chuckled, "Whoever the man is that has your affection is lucky. You are a beautiful girl."

Katara shook her head, "He doesn't even know I exist. Well, he does, but…" Katara sighed and hung her head lower, "It's complicated. Anyways, I'm better off not having a man in my life. It distracts from my current goal."

Zuko admired her spirit. She still talked as if she were free, still traveling with the Avatar and not living life as a prisoner to the Fire Nation Prince. He watched her as she went back to eating. His eyes flicked to her lips as she brought the chopsticks to her lips, and her tongue snaked out a tiny bit to pull the piece of chicken into her mouth. His golden eyes darkened as her tongue started to dart out to lick the sauce off the corner of her lips, but when she caught herself she gently dapped her lips with her cloth napkin.

The way she held herself, moved, the elegant air she gave off, her delicate and perfect skin all contributed to her being able to pass as a lady of nobility. If Katara had been from noble decent, and from the Fire Nation, Zuko would have absolutely no reason not to court her. She was perfect; strong, opinionated, skilled, just overall the perfect woman to have as a Fire Lady. However, her being the daughter of a Water Tribe Chief… he could never even think about it… but he did.

Zuko tried to blame it all on his hormones, being a teenager. He tried to blame his attraction to the slight womanly curves she had to her, the fullness of her breasts for her age, the thrill that she was of a different ethnicity then he was and she was completely off limits. Yes, that was it. He was a teenager and his hormones were just messing with him. _Sure_…

Her blue eyes flicked to his, and Zuko felt the heat within him flare up. Damn being a fire bender. He gazed into those crystal, deep blue eyes, and soon his eyes left hers, and trailed over creamy, chocolate skin. His golden eyes took on a darker tint as they took in the way her Qipao clung to the swell of her breasts, the beautiful dip in her waist, and the rest of her body was hidden by the table. He had to see the rest of her body, had to get the clothing off her body. _Now_.

"Katara, stand up." He ordered her, his voice thick with unadulterated lust. Zuko's golden eyes were a dark shade of golden as they watched her hesitantly stand up. He was quick to follow her, and his legs brought her close to her.

Dark golden eyes swept over her body, taking in her slightly curvy hips, her beautifully toned legs. His hand was on her waist in a matter of seconds, and his lips were pressed against hers in no time

Katara was frozen on the spot, as if someone had cocooned her in ice. The feel of Zuko's- of the _Fire Prince's_, her _enemy's_- lips on hers knocked the very breath from her and every thought out of her head.

The warm, silken lips that pressed against hers weren't too demanding, but they caused her head to swirl, her lips to tingle, her legs to buckle beneath her.

Katara fought the urge to kiss back. She couldn't deny that Zuko was handsome. Oh, he was very, _very_ handsome. She was used to the men in the Water Tribe, and once her travels started the men of the Earth Kingdom, but the men of the Fire Nation held a sort of… fiery passion about them. And Zuko was the one that stood out the most, regardless of being the Prince of the Fire Nation. His features were so striking, and he looked much more mature than he really was. His striking gold eyes seem to just pierce through her soul, shaking her to the very core, stirring up emotions and feelings that she never knew were possible within her.

Lips of a smoother, more feminine build, began to move against Zuko's, and it was as if fire and ice had collided and created steam throughout their bodies. The heat had built up within them, reaching almost unbearable yet pleasurable heights in temperature.

Zuko's fingers made their way to her hair, almost frantically pulling out the pins and adornments in her hair, letting it fall freely. He pulled back to gaze at her, seeing her beautiful, flustered face surrounded by that luscious brown hair of hers. She _would_ be his tonight…

Zuko had Katara laying down on his bed in a matter of seconds. He was pleased when he felt her small hands starting to roam over his bare chest and down his stomach. They were exploring him. He knew this little Water Tribe girl never had experienced anything like this before. He could just tell by the way she kissed. Not that she was terrible, but he had to coax her, almost teach her how to kiss. She was a quick learner, he noted with a satisfied smirk.

His nimble fingers worked the clips near her chin, letting the fabric give way. He pushed the fabric aside, opening it to expose her body to him. Her beautiful creamy, light chocolate skin looked oh so delectable to him.

His lips left hers and made a path down her neck, over her chest and bindings.

Katara's mind was screaming at her, trying to tell her to push him away, to make him stop. She shouldn't be doing this. Sure, she's never done this before, but she's been taught about sex, and it's something that only a husband and wife should share. Not a prisoner and her master.

It just felt so good.

Zuko made Katara feel so good, made her feel something she's never felt before.

Lust.

Pleasure.

How could she just say no to these feelings?

Katara's pleasured gasp caused Zuko to smirk as he sucked on the skin of her stomach, and kissed along her side. "Zuko…"

Her soft voice struck him like Azula's lightning.

Zuko pulled back, what the hell was he doing? This girl, beautiful as she may be and as much as he wanted her, was his prisoner.

"Go…"

Katara's eyes snapped open as she heard the grumble from Zuko, "W-What?"

"Go, leave." Zuko pulled away, and his golden eyes glared at her, "Now!"

Katara jumped and sat up, she pulled the Qipao around her, not bothering to clip it back into place, and rushed out from his room. Once she was back in her room, she collapsed to the floor, crying.

She felt so used, so embarrassed.

How could he just use her like that? Play and toy with her like that? Was it for his own sick enjoyment? Was it just to embarrass her? Well, if it was to embarrass her he did his job. She felt so embarrassed and sick with herself.

How could she allow him to continue with that? She could have just said no. She could have stopped him. But she didn't…

If anyone was to blame, it was Katara herself…

Katara sniffed and pulled herself together long enough to get herself ready for bed. As she laid in her mat, she began crying again. She cried for Aang, for Sokka, for Toph, for herself. She knew it was going to be a long night.

As she cried, the moon illuminated her tears, and she made a vow, that once she got to the Fire Nation, no matter what the outcome of her situation would be, she would find a way to become a stronger person from it. She would rebel secretly. How? She wasn't sure yet, but once she arrived in the Fire Nation she knew she would have it all figured out.

This was a promise she made by the moon, the sea, and the moon illuminated tears that clung to her cheeks.


	5. Stories

**This one is a little short, but I will update the next chapter very, VERY soon. Like VERYY soon. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

The water tribe girl was being pulled along by soldiers Zuko had appointed, and led down off the ship. Her hands were chained together, a simple dark red robe donned on her body, but her head was held high. Zuko knew, just by watching the girl, she would not allow anyone to see how being a prisoner, being placed in the hands of her enemy, has deteriorated her spirit and pride. Even for her being slightly defiant, he thought the gi- Katara, was very strong willed, and he liked that about her.

Zuko's eyes strayed from Katara and looked ahead of him, at Azula. She looked so sure of herself. So… malevolent and proud, arrogant and snobby. That was always how Azula carried herself, even in childhood.

Zuko couldn't help but think about how his father would greet him. Azula had assured him, or at least attempted to, that their father would greet him as a war hero, welcome him back with open arms, and regain his honor. He may not have brought him the Avatar, but he brought him the next best thing, Katara. The girl who found the Avatar, trained with him, trained him, traveled with him, ever since he reappeared. If there was anyone with an unlimited amount of information on the Avatar, it was Katara. Whether or not she'd give it up with or without torture or whatever his father had in mind was up to her.

Zuko walked up to the girl, nodding to the guards to leave them be for a moment. "Know this, Katara. Once we walk through the doors of the palace, I will do everything in my power to keep your punishments as little as possible, and I will see to it that if any… torturing is to come your way, I will be the one to administer it." He caught the flicker of fear in those strong, blue eyes. "My father has his ways of getting people to talk when he wants them to, and I will be sure that he will not be the one to harm you. I promise you this." His warm hands grabbed onto hers in a caring, calming gesture, as if to assure of his words. "I will make sure you will be placed under me, is that clear, Katara?"

"I do not wish to be placed under the command of a spoiled prince-"

"Katara, now is not the time for pride. It is either me, who will not harm you and let you be safe and comfortable and fed. Or my sister, who will torment and torture you just for fun. Or my father who will add you to his harem. Or one of his advisors or general's who will make you their mistress. Think about it Katara."

Katara's deep blue eyes bore in Zuko's, trying to calculate him, trying to read him, "Why are you doing this? Why do you care about my well-being?"

Zuko looked down, "Because I messed up… I betrayed my uncle in the Catacombs… and I guess this is my way of repenting… through you."

"… Your uncle followed you into your exile, didn't he? He was there with you the whole way."

"He was my father figure in my life, not my father." Zuko's eyes widened as the words left his mouth, "I-I mean- What I meant was- Damn it…"

"Zuko, it's no secret I don't like your father, but I'm not going to say he's a terrible father because I don't know much about him being a father. All I know, just from your actions and attitude, something happened between the two of you for you to want to come back home and restore your honor so badly…"

There it was again. Her beautiful blue eyes searching his. What was she searching for? Her hands began to raise, and his mind registered that their destination were to touch his cheek. He quickly grabbed her chained wrists in one of his hands, and held them at her side, his face and eyes going cold once again. The guards surrounded them, ready to take Katara back.

After seeing to it that Katara was securely in the hands of his most trusted guards, Zuko mounted his Komodo Rhino. He was waiting for Mai to mount behind him, and after a few moments of waiting, he turned and saw her sitting on gold adorned litter with Ty Lee, and saw the servants who had been waiting for their arrival closing the sheer red curtains around them. Azula was already perched on her litter, hefted up on the shoulders of four servants. Naturally the girls wouldn't ride with the cavalry…

Zuko led the cavalry, through the small village near the docks and then through the gates of the city, up towards the looming, grand palace. With each step of his Komodo Rhino, his heart beat faster, anxiety setting in. Could he really face his father? He was sending both his uncle and Katara into hell at the moment. Ozai would not let them go easily. Iroh was a traitor, and Katara was the companion of the Avatar. Oh no, the Fire Lord will not let these two go for anything.

*.*

Zuko was in his newly appointed room. He had yet to see his father, but he, Azula, and the rest of his men (and Azula's men and Mai and Ty Lee) were greeted by Ozai's main Royal Advisor, Huan, and Zuko was told that Ozai was in a meeting, but he welcomed Zuko back into his home, into his Nation with open arms, and was looking forwards to seeing him once he was out of the meeting.

Zuko shrugged out of the layers of amour he was wearing, leaving himself in just his loose fitting grey pants. He laid back on the luxurious, plush bed. It had been so long since he had laid on something so… so _comfortable. _Sure, the ship he had lived on for the first few years of his exile was the nicest the Fire Nation could produce, but even ship beds couldn't be that comfortable.

As Zuko laid in his new bed, he couldn't help but let his thoughts travel to the water tribe girl that, he knew, was sitting in a cell at this very moment. His golden eyes were hidden once he closed his eyes, imagining her beautiful, chocolate body underneath him as it had been a few nights prior. He thought about the noises she made, the way her body moved, the blush that stained her cheeks.

Zuko would make Katara his, he just would. He would have the girl in his bed every night. And once he became Fire Lord, he would make her his Queen. He couldn't explain why he needed her by his side so badly, why he didn't want to see any harm come her way, but it was just that way. And for the moment, he was fine not knowing the reason, fine not indulging in the reason. Things were fine how they were, and they would stay this way until he became Fire Lord, until a new rule could come into play.

*.*

Katara shivered as the cold stone bit through the thin robe she wore. She glared at the back of the head of the soldier that was guarding her cell. She was trying to burn a hole through the back of his head just with her gaze. She knew it wouldn't work, but at least it gave her something to do until she was let out to face the Fire Lord.

What would happen now? Be tortured to death so that the Fire Lord could try and gain information out of her? No… Zuko said he would make sure she was placed under his command. He _promised_.

Perhaps Katara would be placed under Zuko's command, made his servant, and she would just have to do things like… wash his back, or get him dressed, or things like that? He said he wouldn't hurt her, so what would he have her do as his servant, if she were made his servant?

… Could she really deal with being around him as his servant? After what had transpired between them when they had dinner together… she had these… strange feelings inside her whenever she saw him, was near him… like she didn't want to leave his side. She didn't know how to explain it, or what caused it, and she really didn't want to figure it out. Things were best unsaid and unknown at the moment, and that was fine with her.

During her inner musings she had stopped glaring at the guards head, and her gaze had softened. She was pulled completely out of her thoughts when the guard came in with a plate of warm food and glass of wine for her. She smiled softly, knowing the food was from Zuko.

"From his highness, the Prince." The guard set the food at her feet and slowly closed the cell, locking it before standing in front of it once again.

Katara looked up at the guard, "… Can I tell you a story? You must be awfully bored just standing guard."

He didn't answer, but his body did turn slightly towards her, as if to signal to her to continue.

A small, graceful smile met her lips, and she ate a few bites before speaking, "When I was a child my mother used to tell me stories of foreign kings and their queens. Queens of different nations then of the kings. Of course these stories were made up as well as the lands of these kings and queens, everything just fabrications of my mother's imagination. Anyways, these stories were always so wonderful, always full of love. My mother was such a romantic. Each story had it's own… theme you could say. My favorite, though, was the one of the forbidden love.

"The story begins with the Prince, the next in line- the only one in line- for the throne of his country. He leads the military of his country as they are in war with another country, and they are currently winning. One day, he comes across the Princess of the opposing country, and he captures her and the cavalry she's with. During her time of imprisonment, the two begin to fall in love. But of course, since their two countries are at war, their love is forbidden. They share secret kisses, stolen glances, nights alone. Now, the Prince was to be wedded once he was crowned King. However, once the Prince becomes King, after the war is won by his country, he makes the Princess his Queen, and peace settles between the two countries." Katara smiles to herself, but soon it falters, "Well… it goes something like that… I'm not that skilled at story telling like my mother was."

The guard spoke, "Regardless, it was a lovely story."

Katara smiled at him, "Thank you." She looked down at her food, and soon finished up eating.

Maybe living in this cell would be somewhat bearable. Keeping Zuko's promise in her mind would help making living in this cell bearable. She would remember her mother's stories. She would not let her walls crumble. She would not let her pride slip away. She would not forget who she is. She is Katara, daughter of Hakoda- Southern Water Tribe Chief- daughter of Kya, sister of Sokka, friend to Aang- the Avatar, and Toph- the Blind Bandit and Metal Bender. She is Katara, Water Bending Master. She will see this through, and will be able to push through.


	6. Fire Nation

**I know I said I'd update this VERY SOON. My intention was to update this chapter a day or two after the last, but life happens. So, this chapter is what you get when I sit down and re-watch the first episode of season 3, have a terribly bad sunburn, and have a glass of wine. ;) Hope you enjoy it. Let me know you think!**

The sound of feet pacing against the floor echoed softly in the quiet room of the Fire Prince. Zuko was pacing and thinking. He had just been informed that his father was on his way to his chambers to speak with him. He could only hope that it was good news. So far everything seemed to be fine. He had his own chambers now, was greeted as if he was never exiled. He just now had to face his father…

The large door opened, and Zuko stopped his pacing and turned, eyes widening slightly upon seeing his father. Why hadn't he knocked?

Well, he was the Fire Lord… and his father…

"Father…" Zuko began to bow, but was stopped by Ozai's voice.

"It's nice to have you back, son." Ozai walked over to Zuko, clapping him on the back. "You've done well, Zuko. I'm very proud of you. If you had not aided your sister, we would not have conjured Ba Sing Se."

"Azula drives a hard bargain. Continue living life as an exiled prince or come home." Zuko said with some humor.

Ozai chuckled then his demeanor became slightly serious, "You must understand, Zuko. You were out of line at that war meeting, and when you defied me in the Agni Kai-"

"I know, Father. My years of being exiled have taught me a lot, showed me the error of my ways- so to say." Zuko was trying to be Azula at the moment; kiss up.

"Good. Now, Zuko. I want you to give a speech about this war being won."

"But Father-"

"Zuko, you will take the throne when I am gone. You must do this to prepare yourself for the many speeches you will have to give once your Fire Lord in many years."

Zuko looked to the floor, knowing he couldn't defy Ozai again. "Yes, Father."

"I will go see how things are with that appalling excuse of a brother and that watertribe girl." Ozai turned, leaving Zuko on his own to think…

*.*

Inside Zuko could hear the loud, intertwining speech of Lo and Li as they put Azula on a pedestal, praised Zuko, spoke of the fall of the Avatar and Ba Sing Se, and the victory of the Fire Nation. They were called heroes for what they had done.

How could they be heroes for causing an entire kingdom to fall? How could they be heroes for causing the death of a child?

Zuko listened as Azula walked out, and she was greeted with cheers and applause. The Fire Nation inhabitants adored their Princess, no matter how manipulative, twisted, sadistic, and evil she may be. Would they welcome him the same way? After being exiled for over three years? Would he still be welcomed as the Fire Lord's son? The Prince of the Fire Nation?

Hearing his cue to walk out, Zuko took a hesitant step forwards, then continued his way to the balcony, head down. The knot in his stomach was too tight, he couldn't think of anything besides the people not welcoming him back, or him ending up doing something to make him look like a fool in front of the entire nation.

Upon reaching the edge, looking down at the people of his nation, he was greeted with just as much cheering as Azula had. Only… Zuko didn't have the smirk Azula had. He didn't have the evil gleam in his eye. He had nothing… just a blank, stoic face as he looked down. No one could see it though, since everyone was so far below him, but there was some sort of glint in his eyes. A glint that made him look deprived. Miserable. _Guilty_.

Zuko's head rose, ridding those feeling from his chest, from his mind, and welcomed the cheering. Deep in his mind, however… Katara was there, nagging him, yelling at him, being her beautifully-annoying-always-right-self. He soon realized he wasn't feeling guilty due to his part in tearing down the Earth Kingdom, or even standing by and watching as Azula struck Aang down. No, he was feeling guilty because what he has done, what he will do to Katara…

"Victory and glory is ours. Ba Sing Se has fallen, thus creating the fall of the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom, the Southern Watertribe, and lands in between and farther are ours. Our only main conflict now is the Northern Watertribe. Even after the first failed attempt by an incompetent general, we will prevail with the next attack. The Fire Nation will soon be the only nation, and the other benders will soon have to choose between living in a world where the Fire Nation rules, or not live at all."

Zuko turned his back on the crowd as they roared with applause of approval. He kept walking, his destination already in his head. He passed guards, nobles, all without acknowledging them. He entered the basement level of the palace, walking towards the prison cells.

"Please… I don't know anything more than-"

"Silence!"

The sound of a fire cracking and scream met Zuko's ears as he approached Katara's cell. He looked in, seeing Ozai standing of the curled up body of Katara.

"Ah, Zuko. Just trying to get information out of this heathenness whore."

Zuko looked down at Katara with a blank face, watching as she shook and clutched to her burnt arm.

"Father, I have a request."

"Yes, what is it?" Ozai seemed impatient, like he wanted to cause more harm to the shaking girl on the floor.

"I want her."

Zuko saw, out of the corner of his eye, Katara's head snap up, and her blue eyes stare up at him. He watched his father, waiting for him to approve or deny his request.

"Alright, Zuko. Under one condition however." Ozai stepped closer to Zuko, his taller form almost looming over Zuko, "You get information out of her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Take her to your room. She is your responsibility now. You know what that means."

"Yes, Father." Zuko waiting until he was sure Ozai was gone, then knelt beside Katara, "Please tell me you're okay…"

"I've had worse…" Her face turned away from his as she spoke softly, "I'm yours now… aren't I? I'm your slave?"

Zuko touched her cheek, "Don't think of it as a slave… Come. Let's get you in some nicer clothing, and get you some water so you can heal yourself."

*.*

After Katara had healed her arm as best as she could, and changed into more 'appropriate' attire for a royal slave, she and Zuko were down near the palace pond. She stood back as Zuko was feeding the turtle-ducks. Her eyes skimmed over her dress. It was a red, silk tunic dress with gold embroidery on the side. It certainly was very nice, better than anything she's ever worn. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, held in place by a gold pin. A few tendrils of hair fell loose though. If she had seen herself in the market, or on the street somewhere, she would think that she was from nobility, even royalty. However… the gold anklet that Zuko has sealed on her ankle disproved that. He had told her the golden anklet, worn on either ankle, showed that a man or woman was a palace slave, belonging to the royal family. The gold was sealed together by fire bending, and could only be taken off by a firebender carefully melting the gold. Only the royal family was trained in melting the gold so that it wouldn't burn the wearer, nor ruin the gold.

Katara sighed softly, and her eyes went back to Zuko. "I used to feed the turtle-ducks all the time with my mother…"

A small smile pulled at her lips, "They're really cute. I've never seen them before."

"They're Fire Nation bred animals. … My favorite animals."

"… My favorite animal is a penguin."

Zuko smiled then looked back at the pond and threw another piece of bread in. "… I really didn't want to give that speech." Zuko had told Katara what he had said, and about what had happened between him and his father. "It's just… I always wanted my father's approval and to be back home. Now that I'm here-"

"You're not happy." She finished for him.

"Yeah… 'Nothing's an accident, Zuko,' my mother would always say to me. She was so smart, I looked up to her. Still do, even though she's not here. She always told me to be who I wanted to be, do great things, things such as that nature. She was always there, so loving and caring and warm, where my father was… cold and distant." Zuko looked up at the sky and sighed, "It's like… I feel the pull to go places, to travel. I liked being exiled for that reason. I could go anywhere and everywhere, but I was doing so looking for the Avatar. Now, I'm stuck in the palace yards, stuck in the Fire Nation, and the only traveling I'll be doing is if I'm sent off to the Northern Watertribe to lead the siege. I want to travel…"

"You can… I mean, your father doesn't hold _that_ much power over you and your actions, does he?"

"Oh, looky here. The Prince and his slave." Azula's voice drawled as she walked up to them. "What has you looking all doom and gloom like Mai? Hmm, come to think of it she's actually been pretty happy lately."

"Nothing, Azula."

"Oh, come on Zuzu. I know it's something."

Zuko's eye twitched upon hearing that horrid nickname, "I'm just hungry, and father said he had more to speak about after my speech, and we haven't met back up yet…"

"I'm sure everything is fine. He welcomed you back. Allowed you to give the speech. If anything he probably wants to talk to you about your ideas for the next siege."

"I didn't bring him the Avatar…"

"So? The Avatar is dead. What good would bringing a dead body to Father do?"

Katara had been listening to the siblings talk, but when she heard that Aang was dead… her blood turned cold. She felt nauseas, dizzy. "What?"

Azula turned her golden eyes on Katara and smirked, "That's right. You've been locked up from the ship to here so you haven't heard. You're little friend, the Avatar, is dead."

"No… No, he can't be…"

Azula's smirk widened, "Oh, but he is, and I was the one to kill him."

"… Yes, he is. And there's no possible way for him to be alive." Zuko said, but the doubt laid in his voice.

Katara tightened her fists, and the water of the pond began to ripple, began to splash over the side. How could that be? She saw the attack and it was dire, sure. But Aang… he just couldn't… She wouldn't believe it!

"Katara."

Zuko's stern voice caused her to look at him, to let the water settle back to its placid state. She looked into his eyes, seeing the hardness in those golden orbs. She let her head hang, trying to blink away the tears but a few fell down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Princess Azula."

Azula looked back at Zuko, "There was a reason I came to talk to you. Oh! Right. Father wishes to see you."

Zuko's eyes widened, "What? You wait to tell me now? Katara, come." Zuko brushed past Azula and began heading to where he knew his father would be. Katara was following close behind.

When Zuko approached the door he took a deep breath, then turned to Katara. "Say nothing. You go in, stay towards the door. Bow, and only rise to your knees when I do. Only your knees."

Katara nodded quickly, fear burning in her eyes. "Okay…"

Zuko opened the doors, and saw his father sitting in the throne behind the wall of flames. He approached his father, and bowed.

"Zuko, you got my message from Azula. Now is the time for us talk." Ozai got up and walked towards Zuko. Zuko rose, sitting up on his knees, and he heard soft shuffling and knew Katara did the same. "I am very proud of you Zuko. You have done what many have failed to do. You and your sister brought down the Earth Kingdom. You showed your loyalty when your traitorous uncle didn't. You have done so much, but all that is overshadowed by your greatest accomplishment; Slaying the Avatar."

Zuko heard Katara's quick intake of breath, and his eyes widened. He wasn't the one to deliver the final blow the child, Azula was… "What all did Azula tell you?"

"Azula told me she was amazed at how much you had grown as a fighter. You're bending held such power and ferocity. You may not have brought me the Avatar, but you did something even greater. You killed him. And that earns you your honor, your place back here, and your place on the throne after I die."

*.*

Katara was letting Zuko's hair down out of the Fire Symbol comb and gently brushing through it.

"Why would she do that? Give me the credit for the Avatar's death?"

Katara gently placed the brush down and once Zuko stood she began to take his clothing off. "Perhaps she wanted to make sure your father would definitely welcome you back? Maybe it's to make up for all the wrongs she's done to you. Give credit when credit is due… or not due in this case… It's Azula. Let's face it. She does what she wants." Katara had Zuko stripped down to his loose fitting pants and was struggling not to stare at his chest.

"There has to be something in for her… There just has to be something. Some kind of catch…"

Katara gently touched his bare back, "Zuko, can you just accept it as it as and go to bed?"

Zuko turned and looked down in the crystal blue eyes of the water tribe girl, seeing genuine concern in her eyes. "You're right. Let's go to bed."

"Wait, 'let's'?"

Zuko smirked slightly, "Yes. You and me. Let's go to bed." Zuko made his way to the canopy bed and crawled in. He watched as Katara shyly moved into the shadows and stripped, pulling on a deep red robe before climbing in bed with him. "You're going to be sharing my bed with me."

"O-okay…"

Zuko pulled her close. He had so longed to share a bed with Katara. Sure, he had more intimate things on his mind, but right now, simply holding her and feeling her small, warm body pressed against his chest was nice.

Katara shivered as she felt Zuko's lips skim across her neck. Was this part of being his slave? Satisfying him in bed too? Her breath hitched when he pressed a gentle kiss against her neck, just below her ear. He whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath creating goose-bumps to rise on her skin.

"You're safe with me, Katara. I want you to know that."

Katara nodded and cuddled in his warm body. She felt so warm and comfy. The bed was so plush, but Zuko's chest made the best pillow for her. Soon, she fell asleep listening to the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart and his soft breathing.

Once Zuko was sure Katara was a sleep, he gently got up, being sure not to wake her, and made his way to Azula's bedroom. He had to get answers.

He slammed the door open, seeing his sister laying in her bed. "Why'd you do it?"

"Hmm… do what Zuko? Please be more specific?" Azula said with a slight smirk, eyes still closed.

"Why did you tell Father I killed the Avatar?" Zuko's voice was demanding as he walked into her room.

"Really? Can't this wait till morning? I'm trying to sle-"

"It. Can't."

Azula sighed and sat up, "Fine. You were so worked up about Father not accepting you since you didn't capture the Avatar, so I decided to give you the credit of killing him to ease your mind. Father would have accepted you if he knew I was the one to kill the Avatar, but just to be sure."

"Why? This isn't something you'd do."

"It's a… generous gesture. It's thanks for your help for what you did in Ba Sing Se, and also since you realized where your true loyalty lies."

"You're lying. There's another motive for you doing this. I just haven't figured out what it is…"

"Oh, Zuko. Whatever could I gain for letting you take all the glory in killing the Avatar?" Azula walked up to Zuko and smirked slightly, "Hmm… Unless the Avatar was somehow still alive. All the glory would turn to shame." Azula walked back over to her bed and Zuko's eyes widened before glaring at her, "But of course, you said so yourself there's no possible way for him to be alive." Her voice and eyes took on an evil register, and she smirked at her older brother.

Zuko turned on his heel and stormed out. He heard her though, her sarcastic voice cut through the quiet halls, "Goodnight, Zuzu."

Zuko slammed the door, causing Katara to jolt awake and sit up in bed. "I knew it! There was a reason why she gave me the credit!"

"Zuko?"

"She knows I think the Avatar isn't dead. She knows! She gave me the credit for killing him because it'll soon get out that he isn't dead!"

Katara watched as the candle flames in the room start to lick higher, and she jumped out of bed and hurried to him, "Zuko-"

"I finally got what I wanted, my honor back, my father to be proud of me, and Azula has to take it all way!"

"Zuko!" Katara grabbed his face and looked hard into his golden eyes. They were raging with wrath and she gently ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "Zuko… calm down."

"She's going to ruin everything, take everything away from me." Zuko's eyes began to water, and he looked down.

"No she won't, Zuko… She won't, okay?"

The two of them stood there, gazing into each others' eyes. It was as if something went off between the two of them, because in the matter of a second, their lips smashed together in a frenzy. Katara's head was tilted back as Zuko's hand made its way through her thick locks as the other settled at her hip. Katara's hands were clutching at his shoulders, and soon her nails were raking down his chest.

Zuko groaned and bit down on Katara's bottom lip, and Katara shivered and moaned into his mouth. "Zuko…" His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, leaving behind a small trail of saliva.

"Z-Zuko… Oh…" Katara's eyes fluttered close as his hand left her hip and trailed down her thigh, slowly make it's way up under the robe she wore. Her body arched into his and a small cry left her lips as his fingers found that spot they were searching for.

Katara had never done anything like this, and the closest she had gotten was on the ship with Zuko. His fingers were driving her towards something, what she couldn't grasp, but she didn't want him to stop. The noises she made were embarrassing, but she didn't care. A soft whine left her lips as Zuko pulled his fingers away from her and gently back her towards the bed.

She fell backwards, her blush stained face looking up at him. Her lips were swollen as the Prince claimed them once again. Her fingers gripped his thick, black locks as he pressed his hips against hers. She felt it… She felt… _it_… in his pants. Her whole face flushed, and she tried to pull away from him.

"Z-Zuko…"

The weight of the situation hit her full force, and she had to get away from him.

"Mmm, Katara…" Zuko rocked his hips against hers at a steady pace, and pressed his face into her neck.

"Zuko, stop… Stop Zuko."

That weak, scared request met his ears, and his body froze. He pulled away slightly, staring down at the beauty beneath him. Her robe was bunched up around her hips, opened slightly exposing one of her breasts. Her face looked so unsure and scared… _innocent_. He pulled his body away and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples, "I'm so sorry, Katara. I don't know what came over me."

"N-no… I just… I don't mind you t-touching me or kissing me… but I just… I'm not ready for… _that_." Katara was looking away, fixing her robe.

Zuko could tell just how innocent she was by the way she spoke. Her fingers were trembling as she fixed her robe, and he gently took her hands into his, "Katara, forgive me?"

She smiled softly, "I don't hold you responsible. It was just my fault as yours, Zuko." She kissed his lips softly, then her eyes flicked down to the tent in the front of his pants. "Does it… go away?"

"It depends… Normally if nothing is done about an erection-" Zuko smirked slightly as the deep red blush that painted Katara's cheeks upon hearing that word, "-it normally ends up hurting the male. Either sex, a sexual act, or… masturbation makes it go away."

Katara crawled on the bed closer to him, "A sexual act? Like… like what you did to me with your fingers? B-but I'd do it to you with my hand, right?"

"Katara-"

She was on her knees on the floor in front of him before he could blink, and her fingers were in the hem of the pants he wore.

"No, Katara." Zuko's voice was hard and stern, causing her blue eyes to look up at him.

"… Why? Will I not be good at it?"

Zuko sighed, "Katara. Go to bed. I don't want you to do this because you're not ready. Go to bed." He gently helped her up and kissed her forehead before tucking her in and making his way to the small altar. He sat down and began meditating. That would help get rid of his problem…


	7. Consuming Fire

**I'm not dead guys! Sorry this has taken sooo long. I was moving and life was just bleh! I'm still slowly unpacking and such, even though I've been moved in for like a week now. This chapter is kind of a 'filler,' just to give you guys something and show that I haven't given up on this (I could NEVER give up on this story, I'm way too into it and have so much planned for it!). It's cute and short. I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. But just a teaser for you, the next chapter will have Ozai praising Zuko in the highest AND a fiancee for Zuko. Just a little something to keep you all thinking. Let me know what you think! I love you all so very much and thank you for each review/favourite/etc.!**

Laying in the dark red, silk sheet was miserable. She was on fire, sweating and uncomfortable. The sheets wrapped around her, choking her, taking away all the coolness she had ever known. It was as if the sheets themselves were flames; flames conjured up by the very fire bender who's bed she was in. The flames were meant to tame her, keep her in line, seduce her even, but weren't hot enough to burn her. Tonight however, her first night in the Fire Nation, in the Palace at the heart of the Fire Nation, in the _bed_ of _Fire Prince_, she was burning alive.

A soft cry of anguish fell from Katara's lips as she kicked the covers off her drenched body. How could Zuko stand sleeping with the covers on him in this heat? He didn't even have a bead of sweat on his brow, flushed face, _nothing_ to imply his discomfort caused by the heat.

There had to be something, _something_ to help her get rid of this burning. Katara's lithe body stumbled out of the bed and she hurried to the bathroom.

_Water_.

Water would cool her off. She pumped the water in the tub, and immediately stripped, not waiting for it to fill all the way. She had to relieve herself of this heat before it burned her alive.

Her eyes stared down at the golden anklet. That… _thing_, that piece of _jewelry_ marked her as a royal slave… Zuko's slave… Katara shook her head, ridding herself of these thoughts and looked back at the tub that was now almost full of water.

Being surrounded by the water did little to cool her off. Her submerged body tried to stay under for as long as it could, but it felt as if the water was heating up as well.

Softly gasping as she surfaced, Katara looked at the dark marble tub, tracing the natural loops in the stone. Her hair stuck to her face and back.

The water started doing its job, cooling her off to a more tolerable temperature. She began to relax, and think about the South Pole. The _cold_ South Pole. Katara thought about shedding her thick, animal fur lined parka and rolling around in the snow. Just rolling around, cooling off from this miserable heat.

However, her mind had other plans.

She saw Zuko hovering above her, the back of his head catching the falling snowflakes and blocking them from touching her face. "_I'll cool you off_…" And his lips met hers.

Katara felt hot again, her body reacting to what she was thinking about. Her small hands cupped the water and splashed it in her face. She just had to-

"What are you doing?"

Katara gasped, falling backwards more into the tub and covering her chest. She was naked,_ naked_ in front of Zuko, and he was acting so… nonchalantly. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. His voice sounded tired, but still held a little… authority. Katara's eyes trailed down his bare chest and her cheeks heated as she looked away.

"I'm sorry… I was j-just… Nevermind. I don't want to upset you…"

Zuko sighed and pushed himself off the doorframe. He sat down beside the tub on a stepping stool and looked her in the eye, "Katara."

Katara looked down from his gaze, feeling the heat travel from her cheeks throughout her body. "I was just so uncomfortable in bed… I was so hot, and I felt like I was going to burn alive. I couldn't stand it so I thought I could cool off by getting in the bath."

Zuko still had his eyes locked on hers, "Katara, this bathwater is freezing. Even if you were a little warm and got in, you would be shivering." He pressed his lips to her forehead then pulled away slightly, "You're burning up…" His breath skimmed across her forehead and caused her to inwardly shiver. "You must be sick. Come on, let's get you out of here. This is the worst thing you could be doing."

Zuko grabbed a towel and stepped closer to Katara, "But, wait-"

"Katara. Stand up."

Katara's face was red with embarrassment. She slowly stood up, the water falling off her darkened skin and back into the marble tub. Katara glanced up at Zuko and saw his eyes locked on her face as he dried her off.

_Such a gentleman__…_

She could see how tense he was. His jaw was locked, teeth clenching each other as he struggled not to look anywhere but her face. The muscles in his arms and back would occasionally twitch due to how tensed up his body was. When he finally wrapped the towel around her, his body relaxed.

"You're going to sleep in your under-bindings tonight, nothing else. Okay?"

"But-"

"Katara, when I was little I was prone to sickness. My mother would always tell me to sleep in as little clothing as possible. Sometimes she would lay with me when I was too sick to even move." Zuko's eyes softened at the mentioning of his mother.

"My mother always told me you had to stay warm but I…" Katara said softly.

"Maybe it's different for whatever the sickness is. Tonight, you are going to sleep in your under-bindings, and I'm going to change the sheets to a more comfortable fabric for you. Okay?"

Katara's eyes widened. She was a slave. A servant to Zuko. Not a guest. Not his… "Zuko, there's no need-"

"Will you just be quiet and let me do this?" Zuko whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "I don't want you being sick… okay?"

Katara pulled away, tightening her hold on the towel around her. Anger began to bubble up inside her. It was a slow moving storm, starting in her stomach until it made it's way to her mouth, "Why?" She snapped. "So I can be healthy and do your bidding? Like the pitiful slave I am?"

Something in Zuko's eyes changed. He always held a fiery quality in his eyes, but something just… flared up. Something was set ablaze, and Katara was frightened.

"You're not pitiful!" Zuko yelled as he grabbed onto her upper arms, "You're not just a slave! I don't think of you as a slave! Or is that not evident?!"

Katara winced, "Zuko… you're hurting me…"

Zuko froze, then suddenly pulled himself away from Katara. He had his back to her as he spoke, "Change into your under-bindings then come out into the bedroom." He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Katara sat down on the edge of the tub, her limbs trembling slightly. Out of fear? No. Why was she trembling then?

Katara peeked her head out, looking into the bedroom, and saw Zuko finishing up changing the sheets. They looked to be cotton. Probably a high quality cotton…

"Zuko?" Katara stepped out of the bathroom blushing slightly at how exposed she was. When he looked up to acknowledge her she became very fascinated with her thumbs, "I'm sorry I upset you…"

Zuko sighed softly and patted the bed, "Come lay down, Katara."

Katara laid down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Zuko's arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him.

He held her tightly, wanting her to stay by his side forever, wanting her to get better just by his touch. He smiled softly as she wiggled around in his arms until she faced him, and his lips gently touched her forehead. "Sleep."

"… Okay…" Her blue eyes soon became hidden by her eyelids and soon enough her breathing was evened out, signaling that she was lost deep in her slumber.

Zuko gazed down at the girl in his arms. How could he let this happen? He was falling for her. Hell, he's already fallen. This girl was suppose to be his personal servant, his slave, nothing more.

… But Zuko knew from the moment he laid eyes on her at the South Pole that she was his, and no one would stop him from claiming her.

He gently stroked away a stray hair out of her face. He hardly even knew the girl. Her interests, her life before traveling with the Avatar, things of that nature. He would make it a priority to get her to talk and tell him, and in return he'd share things about himself with her.

Yes… This girl was his, and he knew she had confused feelings about him, but soon he would show her the wonders of fire. The passion behind fire. Fire wasn't just a deadly thing that could burn and destroy everything in its path. Fire was a deep passion. A passion the two felt strongly for each other. He controlled the fire, controlled the passion, and she was drawn to it, drawn to him.

It was only a matter of time before the fire consumed them both…


	8. So Cold

**Yay! I got this chapter written in like an hour! Sorry I've been AWOL guys... I was moving and things were kinda stressful, HOWEVER! I'm back! I plan on trying to get out another chapter today or tomorrow. And also, I was thinking about creating a Twitter account for my loyal followers (LOVE) who want to know things such as what story I'm working on, little sneak peaks to the chapters, just things of that nature. What do you think? Anyways! Please enjoy this lovely chapter (we have some Ozai yumminess!) and let me know what you think!**

The air was warm and sticky as the sun began to rise over the Fire Nation Palace, shedding its powerful, fueling light on the Fire Benders and Fire Nation descendents that resided inside the large palace. One new resident, however, felt nothing from the sun. No… that's not entirely true. She felt trapped. All her freedom gone, dried up and shriveled due to the intensity and heat of the sun. She was a slave, a slave to the Fire Nation Prince, and she was never going to be free again… She was always going to be trapped by the sun, and soon she will too shrivel up in its rays, just like her freedom.

Katara had been awake for some time now. How long, she couldn't say, but it was for a while. She had a struggled time sleeping due to the heat that still remained in her body. She didn't dare move, or make a sound. She didn't want to wake Zuko. The way he showed such… _care_ and _concern_ the previous night… it scared her. The Fire Nation Prince shouldn't feel that way towards his slave. He should have let her sweat to death, suffocate on the heat that was engulfing her. Instead… he took care of her. When she woke up there was a damp rag under her neck, and she realized her must have put it there as she was sleeping. That's just wrong! He shouldn't be tending to her in such a matter!

Zuko sighed deeply in his sleep and turned over, facing Katara. His scarred eye facing her. She couldn't help but feel fluttering in her stomach. Her hand slowly reached out, but then she jerked it back, her eye twitched. "Stupid butterflies…"

"Hmmm?" Zuko's eye cracked open, and he gazed at her, sleep still heavy in those golden slits of his.

Katara's cheeks heated, and she stumbled over her words, "N-Nothing…"

"Are you feeling better?" His large hand cupped her cheek, fingers brushing her forehead.

She jerked her head away and sat up, snapping. "Yes."

"You still feel warm." Zuko was still laying down, his hand now resting on her pillow.

"I'm fine." Katara's voice was strained and she was fighting the urge to glare at him.

"Alright." Zuko sighed. He sat up, the sheets falling from his body and revealing his chest. Katara's cheeks heated up once more and she quickly looked away. "Help me get ready."

"For what?"

"I have a meeting with my father today…"

Katara noticed he didn't sound so pleased or thrilled about it. "Okay." She grabbed on of Zuko's robes, mistaking it for one of her own that he had gotten her, and put it on. "This is too large for me, Zuko. Do you not know how to buy women's-"

"That's my robe." A playful smirk tugged his lips upwards as his eyes looked over her. "Keep it on. It looks good on you."

Katara scoffed and rolled the sleeves up, "Anything you want, _Master_." She followed him into the bathroom and blushed as he began to strip. She focused her eyes on a spot on the wall until her eyes became sore and started seeing spots.

"Katara? You going to wash me now?"

She looked down and the blush on her cheeks brightened upon seeing him submerged in water in the tub. "Uh… y-yes…" Was this some sort of payback for him seeing her last night in the tub?

Her delicate hands quickly grabbed the soap and began running it over his body, her blue eyes still focusing on that spot on the wall. She saw out of her peripheral vision that Zuko had his head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, _relaxed_ and _content_.

Katara could so easily use the water to create an ice dagger and run it right through his heart. She could slash his neck a million times over, heal him, and do it again so he can feel all the pain his people has created in the world and in the lives of innocent people due to their ridiculous war.

However… Katara grabbed the washcloth, and ran it over his arms softly, washing off the soap, then slowly down his back, up again and down his chest and stomach. She gently picked one of his legs up and ran the washcloth over his toned legs. She stopped abruptly when she reached his thigh, her cheeks a deep shade of red. Lowering his leg back down, she did the same procedure to the other, only this time her hand and the washcloth went a bit higher on his thigh before stopping.

Katara was willing herself not to tremble. She was so overcome with so many emotions. How could it be that one's enemy could stir up so many emotions inside? Her heart clenched when she thought about the ice dagger again. Katara wasn't one to kill, but thinking about ending Zuko's life choked her up, brought tears to her eyes. Sure, he hadn't beaten her yet, whipped her, burned her, made her do anything outlandish as his slave… He had said so himself that she wasn't just a slave, that he would protect her… What did all that mean?

"My hair, Katara." A soft mumble came from the man relaxing in the tub.

Katara looked at his closed eyes, momentarily confused as to what he meant. "What?"

"My hair." His eyes opened, and the moment they locked… something had happened. It was like… like seeing someone you hadn't seen in so long for the first time. A long lost cousin, a friend who moved away, an old lover…

Katara's eyes never strayed from his as she leaned slightly forwards, almost to kiss him. She didn't catch the small, slow movement of him moving forwards too, however. Then… it was over. Just like that. Katara gasped and pulled away just in time, before their lips could brush against one another.

What was she thinking?!

"O-Of course…"

The rest of the bath was awkward… well, on Katara's side. She fumbled with the shampoo, and almost dropped it on Zuko, but washing his hair wasn't too bad.

He had told her to leave and to get dressed and ready. He would finish up in the bathroom.

So, she did just that, and quickly.

*.*

Zuko was waiting for his father in the throne room, he had ordered Katara to stay outside the door. Truthfully, he didn't want her around his father. He knew his father would do anything to lay his hands on her, even if he had given her to Zuko.

Zuko let his mind wander to when she was washing him in the tub. He had tried so hard not to let his hormones and the feel of her hands take over his body… but he is a man after all. He had told her to leave so that she wouldn't see the… influence she had on him. She was so naïve, and he believed it to be due to her culture.

Damn it, he just wanted his father to hurry up already. He had a nice day planned for him and Katara. He was going to take her to the village and-

"Zuko."

"Father." Zuko, already down on his knees, bent his head down. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, son. We have much to discuss. Mainly, about you." Ozai sat down on his throne, keeping the flames low so that he and Zuko could talk more efficiently. "While you were… gone, a lot has happened, and a lot has been accomplished. I started sending out some of my best Land Lords and desperate, faithful tenants who needed land out across the globe. They have been settling down and building small colonies near Earth Kingdom towns, cities, the like. Now that we have Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom is mine, and those Fire Nation colonies can finally be used for what they were sent out to do. Their going to be slave quarters, a place where the rebellious and defiant Earth Kingdom dwellers will be sent. In return for leaving their homes here, the Land Lords will be the Lords of the territories I assign them, and the tenants they took with them will be given first choice of housing.

"This is very beneficial for us, to have those whom I trust in places where I can not reach nor see unless I travel. A simple message from them to me or vice versa fixes all those problems. Now, you may be wondering why this involves you, right?"

Zuko nodded, "A little. I understand that I need to know what all is going in the Nation, but am I to play a role in this?"

Ozai smirked, "Such a smart boy. Now that you're home, you are my right hand man. After all, you are my son, and the heir to my throne. I know you'll support everything I do, everything that happens from here on out, but when I say support, I mean you need to be involved as well. There may be times when I'm tied up with something else and can not get to dealing with the colonies, that's when you come in. You need to be educated on what every colony is for; agriculture, oil, minerals, cloth, you need to know all of this. As well as the Lords and even some of their tenants, since some of them hold some power as well in the colonies. I'll have Huan bring you everything you need to know later on in the day. And by the end of the week I want you to know every last detail, down to the color of Lord Hayshaks eyes."

Zuko's smirked slightly, "Their gold, father, just like every person in the Fire Nation."

Fire Lord Ozai eyed Zuko, then a barking laugh left his lips. "Now then, on to the next topic. You are my son, my heir, however, once I am dead and you take over the throne, there is no hope for you unless you have a wife who can provide you an heir."

_Katara_… She was all Zuko could think about once the word 'wife' left his father's lips.

"Do you have anyone in mind, Zuko? Or would you like me to arrange for you to meet the most established and best candidates?"

Zuko hesitated… He couldn't tell his father about Katara, even though she held some hatred towards him. He wanted to make her his wife, but that couldn't be possible with his father in the picture… "No, father. I think I have an idea of who." Zuko's voice was defeated. This was something he knew would never happen. Him and Katara together. She was his slave, nothing more. He was just attached to her because… just because. There were no feelings there. Nothing. He had to get over this… for the sake of his Nation.

Ozai beamed, "Great! Who?"

Zuko looked down to the floor, "Mai…"

"Ah, yes. Governor Hei's daughter. Quite the young beauty." Ozai stood and walked towards Zuko, making him rise up onto his feet. "When will you make the announcement?"

Zuko paled, "A-Announcement?"

"Yes, let the Nation know you are to marry her."

Zuko scratched the back of his head, "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, I guess…" Which was true. He hadn't.

"Once you tell Mai she is to marry you, we will have a feast, inviting her father, and the day after, you will it announce it to the Nation." Ozai gently patted Zuko's back.

"Yes, Father…" Zuko was inwardly yelling at his father, _You don__'__t just _tell_ someone their going to marry you!_

"You'll see, Zuko. In a few months time, there will be a statue in the form of you, dedicated for all that you've done for this Nation. All that you've done for me. The architects themselves are only the most talented in the Nation. You will make a great ruler one day, Zuko."

"… Thank you, father." Zuko looked up at his father, "Am I done here?"

"Yes, you may go. Don't forget that Huan will bring you the scrolls later in the day."

Zuko nodded and left, leaving his father alone in the throne room.

"Follow him closely." Ozai spoke into the empty room, his deep, menacing voice almost echoing, "There's something he's keeping from me, and I will not tolerate a liar. If my son betrays me again, he will be dead this time. However, I don't think he will. He's finally home, and he won't do anything to mess that up. Find out what he's hiding from me. Got that?"

A body fell down from the ceiling, landing perfectly on its feet in a crouched position. "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai."

*.*

Zuko walked out of the throne room, face pale, and Katara immediately knew something was wrong. "Zuko? What is it? What happened?"

"I'm to marry Mai…"

Katara's eyes widened, and she felt something stab at her heart when she heard those words. What was causing her heart so much pain? "What? He can't do that! … Can he do that?"

"Actually…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was my own doing…" Zuko then started to shake his head and his voice began racing and became louder. "I panicked! He told me I needed to marry and I knew I couldn't marry yo-" Zuko's eyes widened and he began coughing. He gave her a sideways glance, "I think you got me sick… Let's go…" And just like that his attitude towards her was cold.

Katara followed wordlessly, her eyes glued to the floor as they walked in silence. How could he be so… so bipolar? He was so anxious and nervous and upset, that he was vulnerable and allowing her to see that vulnerability, then his walls went up, and he became the cold, mean Prince she had first met back in the Southern Water Tribe.

Who couldn't he marry? He seemed so upset that he couldn't marry someone… Why did it bother her so much that he was going to marry Mai, and that he mentioned that he wanted to marry someone else other than Mai? Why did it hurt? Why did it make her whole body ache? Her heart clench? Her mind feel weary? Why?!

However… what hurt the most was the one question that kept repeating itself in her head, kept scratching at the walls in her mind, banging itself against her mind until she had a headache…

Why was he so cold towards her all of a sudden?


	9. She Had Forgotten

**Oh my Zuko, two chapters in one day?! I'm on a freakin' roll! Does this mean I can take some time and not write a chapter for a while ;) Kidding! I'm thinking about starting the next chapter later on tonight. Gotta take a break. Oh! Two things about this chapter! I was going to add in that Zuko has Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man go out to kill Aang, and like Katara was gonna be with him when he made that shady, drug-like, deal with him, but decided against it and added something else in instead. Something that will be addressed in later chapters. Another thing, Gongzhu means Princess in Chinese. I didn't want to out right say Princess because that's not exactly her title (you'll see what I'm talking about when you read), but that situation will be talked about more next chapter. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Katara stood beside Zuko in the market. He was looking over scrolls, gently grabbing them and his golden eyes would skim over their contents. The building they were in was dark and dingy, the clerk seemed a little… shifty. There was only one other person in the small building. Their back was to Katara. She thought they seemed a little odd. The person was wearing a black tunic and black pants, as well as some kind of black head wrap. Everyone she had seen in the village had worn reds and golds, she had seen a little black, but they were designs on women's dresses or a trinket on a man. She didn't see an all black outfit on anyone. Maybe this person was just… a passerby? Someone on some journey?

Katara looked back at Zuko, but quickly adverted her eyes as they began to water. He had been so distant to her ever since they left the palace. She's seen him like this plenty of times, but he bounced back quickly.

Looking at that stone set face, those cold, distant eyes… it caused her body to ache. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Zuko was the only person she had close contact with, the only… normal person she saw on a daily basis now. Him pulling away from her crushed her. It was like taking away the last bits of her humanity, her sanity. She felt every bit of the slave she was now that Zuko was so cold towards her.

They had fought, sure, they hadn't gotten along… but they were friendly. She found comfort in him, even though she shouldn't. He was the last thing she was holding onto, something she wanted to cling to so that she wouldn't fall into the role of being a slave. _His_ _slave_.

Now, he's causing her so much pain, all by being emotionally distant. She wanted to know why. Why was he acting this way? Did she upset him? Did she do something wrong?

"Zuko-"

"Find yourself something you want to read. A few scrolls, okay?" His monotone voice stabbed her twenty time in the heart, and all Katara could do was nod.

She found a few scrolls from the Water Tribes, ancient stories and history lessons. At least it was something to make her feel a little at home…

She showed them to Zuko, wordlessly, and he took them and paid for them, wordlessly.

What happened to them…?

*.*

Katara was woken up that night by Zuko gently shaking her. She looked up into his golden eyes and saw that they were a storm of conflict and worry. "Zuko?"

"Get up?" His voice was soft, "I want you to come with me…"

"Where?" She sat up and slipped her feet into her walking slippers and tightened the tie of her robe.

"Just come?" His voice was weak and it cracked. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as he began to walk. He stopped before reaching the door and threw a cloak over her, pulling the hood up. "I know it's a little warm out, but we don't want to be recognized."

Katara realized that he was looking at her desperately. Wherever he was going, he wanted her to go with him for comfort, to keep him balanced and sane. Katara smiled softly at him before he turned and began walking again. She would do just that if it meant he was talking to her again.

They walked for a while, and once they reached the outer rocks of the city, they began climbing over them. Zuko held Katara tightly, and she held onto him as he led the way, making sure she was in front of him the whole time.

Once they were over the rocks, Zuko pulled his hood up and continued walking. Soon, a tall tower like building came into sight, and Katara grabbed Zuko's arm, holding it tightly as fear washed over her.

"It's okay, Katara…"

They walked up to the building, and Katara squeezed Zuko's arm tighter, a wave of gloom and dread washing over her.

Zuko walked in, Katara next him like a leech on his arm, they headed down one of the hallways and Katara's eyes were darting around. It felt like the stone walls were slowly moving in towards them, the floor and the ceiling moving together to crush them as well.

"Who's there?!"

A voice caused Katara to gasp and burry her face in Zuko's arm. He gently pried her hands off his sleeve and walked towards the man, looking up at him.

"P-Prince Zuko-"

Zuko suddenly grabbed the man, shoving him against the wall, "I'm here for a visit. You are going to stand guard while I'm here. No one will hear about this." The tone of Zuko's voice caused Katara to shiver. He sounded so angry and ominous. He let the guard go, and motioned for Katara to follow him.

Katara hurried past the guard and grabbed Zuko's arm again, her body almost shaking due to the fear that coursed through her. They walked into a room, and Katara noticed cell bars first. The next thing she noticed was the man inside. Was that… no… it couldn't be… That man was-

"Uncle…" Zuko pulled down his hood, and just as he did, Iroh turned away from him.

Katara stepped forwards, wanting to help the old man but Zuko started talking, and she knew his words were doing nothing for the old man.

"You did this to yourself. We could have come back home together, and you could have been a hero!" His Uncle didn't respond, causing anger to bubble inside of Zuko. "Who are you to judge me, Uncle? I did what I had to in Ba Sing Se, and you're nothing but a fool for not joining me!" Still nothing from the man who had inspired him all his life. "You're going to sit there and not say anything?"

Zuko yelled, kicking up a chair to try and let out his pent up anger. He punched it, breaking it to pieces, then his hand collided with the wall as flames shout out of his fists. Katara let out a small scream as she backed away from the flames. "Zuko-"

"You're a crazy old man! You here me! Crazy! And if you weren't in jail you'd be sleeping in a gutter!"

"Zuko!" Katara gasped and quicker then she could think her hand collided with his cheek, the slap resonating in the room.

Zuko glared at his Uncle, as if Katara's slap didn't affect him. He then grabbed Katara's wrist in a painful grip and drug her out, "Zuko you're hurting me!" He slammed the door shut, fuming and wanting to never see his uncle again.

*.*

When they got back to Zuko's room, Katara was sure her wrist was bruised. She looked up at Zuko only to see fire blazing in his eyes, and it wasn't the fire from the candles lit in the room. He grabbed her chin roughly, thumb and forefinger pressing into her cheeks, and he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

Katara gasped at the sheer force behind it and Zuko began to nip her bottom lip, his hands roaming to her hips and squeezing. One traveled up and squeezed her breast. Katara tilted her head back to try and end the kiss, but that only made Zuko slip his tongue into her mouth, a groan leaving his lips. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers, both of them gasping for breath.

"Sorry… I figured that was a better way to let out my anger then breaking something or possibly hurting you." He gently stroked her cheek, the hand on her hip gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

Katara sighed, her breath skimming across his lips, and she gently cupped his cheek. "I hate how you make me feel, Zuko…"

Zuko looked down into her blue eyes. "How do I make you feel?"

"Confused… Hurt… Happy… Safe… Wanted. It's just… you're the only connection I have to my old life, you're the only person here that really treats me like a human… so that keeps me going and helps me get through the days thinking I'm not a slave, but just someone stuck somewhere for the time being. When you wouldn't talk to me after you left your father… I felt so upset. I was almost crying. I felt like a slave the way you treated me. You were so distant and so cold… I didn't like you acting that way. I don't mind our petty fights… but when you treat me that way, or act that way… it scares me… and it really hurts… So please… don't do that to me…"

Zuko kissed her softly, pulling her close to him, "I will never hurt you." He mumbled against her lips, "I will never betray you…"

Zuko carried her to bed, laying her down gently. The rest of the night they spent in each others' arms, lips traveling over each others' skin and lips, hands and fingers touching and gliding over skin. Everything just felt so right.

*.*

It was mid-afternoon, the sun was high but hidden by clouds. Katara was sent to work out in the gardens since Zuko was in a political meeting. She was surprised. There were other slaves working too, of course, but a lot of them were from the Water Tribe. She didn't speak to any of them. Naturally they were being monitored by a guard, but the guard was so far away that was a little speck walking back and forth. The slaves though, even Katara, knew it was futile to run.

Katara looked around her, checking to make sure there no one near, and she effortlessly and stealthily bended the water from a puddle on a starved flower.

"That's quite the bold move."

Katara gasped, and whipped around. One of the slaves was standing in front of her, leaning against a cherry blossom tree. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Katara said defiantly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't play coy with me, Katara."

Her eyes widened. How did this man know her name. The only people she had contact with ever since she arrived was Zuko, Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Huan, and a few guards. She didn't encounter any slaves, and when her path did cross one, she kept her head down and didn't say a word to them.

"You don't remember me?" He sounded a little sad. "Well, I guess the Chief's daughter has better people to remember then lowly me."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Just who-"

"Jiang. We grew up together in the Southern Water Tribe. I was good friends with Sokka."

This man had to be some kind of informant working for the Fire Lord or someone. "I don't-"

His blue eyes took on a sadder shade as he stepped closer to her, "Katara… They raided that day. The Fire Nation. You went looking for your mother after she told you to get your father and she wasn't there. You came back and told me. My parents were taken too… And just before they left, they took me. We were all I chains… abducted like criminals. And you stood there, tears in those big eyes of yours, watching all of us be pushed away, shoved like animals." Jiang looked into Katara's eyes, seeing the tears of remembrance shinning in them. "My father, Danka, was a warrior with you father, and my mother, Layla, was our little Tribe's teacher. My father was almost like your father's advisor. Your family _is_ royalty to us from the Tribe, just like the Fire Lord and his family is to the Fire Nation. You are the Southern Water Tribe Chief's daughter. You are Katara. You are-"

"Shut up." Katara snapped, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "You speak too much for your own good. The Fire Nation isn't aware of our customs, our culture, and if they were they'd have my head on a platter. So just shut up. You can't be going around saying Katara, the Daughter of Chief Hakoda, is here." Katara stepped closer to him, trying to be as intimidating as she could, "I'm just a slave now, just like you and everyone else working in these gardens. I have no more control over my life now."

Jiang's eyes and face were still soft as he looked down at the woman whom he saw as a royal figure, "I would never abandon people who need me, people in harms way. I know you're the same. That's why you joined the Avatar, to help him and also to help those in need. To help those who have fallen victim to the Fire Nation. You are our hope, our spark that lights the flames to burn down these people. If only the others knew you were here-"

"Even if you said I was here, you have no proof. They either don't know what I look like, or have forgotten. I may have been a girl named Katara coincidentally around the same time Chief Hakoda's daughter was born. You have no proof!"

"You are still our Gongzhu Katara. Imprisoned or not."

"You have no proof! You don't even know me!"

Jiang looked desperate now. "Katara-"

"Katara."

Katara turned on her heel, seeing Zuko just a few feet away. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard everything? Katara hurriedly walked towards Zuko and fell in pace behind him. She could feel Jiang's eyes on her back, but she would not look back at him. Who was he to bring up her status due to birth, due to who her father was? Katara would have to ask Zuko to not let her work in the gardens again if it meant not running into Jiang again.

*.*

Katara stood back, watching with a lump in her throat and tears scratching at her eyes as Zuko and Mai were sitting on a blanket, Mai snuggled up in Zuko's arms. They were watching the sunset. Why wasn't it Katara in his arms watching-

No… She couldn't let herself think that way. Zuko was going to marry Mai. End of story.

"The colors are pretty." Mai said in an almost light-hearted voice. "Except for the orange. It's so ugly."

Zuko let out a chuckle. "You know, you're beautiful when you're hating the world's natural beauties."

Mai smiled up at Zuko, "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too."

Katara turned her head, she saw Zuko's head lean down slightly and Mai's lean up. She knew they were going to kiss, and what hurt more was that Zuko initiated the kiss. Katara felt her stomach drop and nausea set in when she heard a soft groan. That groan she had heard so many times before when he was kissing her, on top of her, touching her…

"Ahem…" Katara looked up, and she couldn't be more grateful to see Azula in all her life. "Zuko, I need to talk to you."

Zuko glared at her, "Obviously we're busy." He pulled Mai back to him, his hand starting to wander down her collarbone.

"Mai." Azula's voice was more demanding now. "Ty Lee needs help… unbraiding her hair.

"Really? That sounds pretty serious." Mai stood and walked over to Azula.

Katara caught the glare that Mai gave her as she passed by. Azula saw it too, but she kept her happy little smirk plastered on her face as she turned to Zuko.

"So, I heard you visited your no good uncle in the Prison Tower."

Zuko was quick to stand to his feet, "That damn guard told you!"

Azula's smirk darkened, "Actually, you just did, right now."

Zuko huffed, "Fine. What is it that you want Azula?"

"Well, if you can believe it, nothing. I actually am looking out for you. If anyone finds out you've been visiting Uncle, they may think you're plotting with him. … Just be careful, dumb-dumb." Her last sentence actually held some kind of concern in it, causing Zuko to look up at her. Her eyes turned to Katara, "Watch out for him, Katara. If you see he's going anywhere, or doing anything he shouldn't, stop him."

Katara nodded, "Okay…"

"Well, see you around." Azula winked at Katara and slowly walked off.

*.*

They were there again, in his uncle's cell room. Zuko was sitting in front of the cell and slid a basket in, "I brought you some Komodo Chicken, Uncle. … I know you don't care for it, but I thought that it's better than prison food…" Zuko sighed softly, "I have everything I've always wanted… everything… but it's not what I thought it would be… The truth is, Uncle… I-I need your advice…" Forgetting that Katara was in the room, he grabbed the bars to his uncle's cell, "I think the Avatar is still alive." Ignoring Katara's sudden gasp, he continued, "I just know he's out there, somewhere. I'm losing my mind over so much… Uncle please! I'm so confused and all I need is your help." He turned into the pleading man he had tried not to be, promised himself he wouldn't be when talking to his uncle.

Iroh didn't answer back, only stared at the wall in front of him.

"Fine! Forget it! Waste away and die in here and see if I care!"

Once again, his hand gripped Katara's wrist and drug her out of the room, her voice crying out how he was hurting her before the door slammed shut. Once again, back in his room, he let out his anger on Katara. He devoured her mouth, pressed her against the wall and squeezed her breasts harder than he had last time. His hips pressed themselves into hers.

Katara knew she shouldn't feel aroused by how rough he was being, but his lips, his hands, his hips, his voice… they were all too much. She was weak in his hands. She had forgotten about him proposing to Mai the following day. She had forgotten that he and Mai were to be married, and the only role Katara was to play was be his slave. As he pulled away reluctantly and kisses her forehead, his way of saying sorry. As they fell asleep in each others' arms, she had forgotten why she promised herself she wouldn't kiss him again… She didn't want to taste Mai on his lips… She had forgotten so much… all because of her weakness.


	10. Moon and Waves

**Um, yeah. This chapter is a tad bit... long... I just kept going and going and going, and couldn't stop. So yeah! Three chapters in one day?! Am I amazing or what? This chapter, well the end at least, has a bit of... what should call it? Zutara love ;) I know Mai seems a bit OOC in the beginning, but that's the point, kay? Anywho! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Katara had been told, by Zuko, to keep Mai company for the day since he was going into the city to handle a small outbreak at one of the schools. Apparently there was some girl from one of the colonies causing chaos and causing the other children to misbehave. Katara had chuckled when Zuko said he was a Fire Prince, not a babysitter.

"Mai!" Ty Lee skipped into Mai's room. "Oh! Hi Katara!" The pink dressed girl came over and gave Katara a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You look so healthy for a slave."

"Ty Lee!" Mai snapped.

Katara smiled, "No, it's okay. Zuko treats me very well. I was surprised since he chased us around trying to kill us and all. In my time here, I've learned that he really isn't a bad guy, he's just led by misguided thoughts and a deceitful father."

"Don't forget a deceitful and bitter sister as well." Mai grumbled.

Since Zuko dropped her off in the morning, Katara has learned so much about Mai. She hates being a girl of the Court. When Katara had questioned her about what Court was, she said Court was something in the Fire Nation where all the nobles met up and discussed political matters, pressing matters, things of that such nature. The women of Court were girls like Mai, daughters or wives to the men involved with Court. They sat beside their fathers or husbands, listened intently, and sometimes were even asked for their opinion. Most of the girls, Mai had said, were ditzy women who giggled behind their hands to show off their jeweled rings and didn't know a thing as to what was going on. Some of the girls, like Mai, were there to represent their father or husband if there wasn't a male in the family to do so. And since Mai's brother was still a toddler, Mai had to go Court for her father.

"And now that I'm going to be married to Zuko, not only will I be there for my father, but I'll be there for Zuko as well. It's just too much." Mai sighed and back down on her bed.

"Maybe you can talk to Zuko? Tell him you don't want to go." Ty Lee pitched.

"It's not like that, Ty Lee. I _have_ to, otherwise my father will have no idea what to do, what's going on, or anything. He'll be in the dark."

Katara sighed, "I know the feeling."

"Of what? Being in the dark?" Mai looked over at her.

Katara blushed and shook her head, "No, nevermi-"

"That's right! You're the Gongzhu of the Southern Water Tribe!" Ty Lee beamed, her smile and bright brown eyes facing Katara's face.

"The Gong-what?"

"Gongzhu. It's the Southern Water Tribe's equivalence of a Princess. Like Azula! Only you're not mean and hateful. You're so nice and caring!"

"Yeah, I knew of her status, I just didn't know there was a name for it…"

Katara smiled softly, "Thank you, Ty Lee… but when this anklet was melted onto my ankle… I gave up that title. I'm just Katara… a sla-"

"No." Mai sat up straight and faced Katara. "You're not just a slave. You are a beacon of hope for your people, and many others as well. You have a chance of escaping here, you know. And if that were to happen, I would turn a blind eye. _However_, were you try under my supervision..." Mai's lips turned up into a playful smirk.

Katara smiled at Mai, "Thank you."

"Well! If you were put under my supervision I'd let you go!" Ty Lee said happily, "Hey! Let's go to my room. I want to show your girls something!"

Katara followed Mai and Ty Lee. She thought she was dreaming. She kept pinching herself as they walked, but nope. She was awake. Could these girls be speaking the truth? That Mai would turn a blind eye if she were to escape? And Ty Lee would let her? They were acting as if Katara was their… friend. Was that what they were? Friends? Or were they just two girls being nice to the poor enslaved Gongzhu?

They walked into Ty Lee's room and the owner gently pushed Katara down onto her bed. "Wait there, kay?" She started going through her closet and pulled out an outfit hanging perfectly on a hanger. She walked over and handed it to Katara, "Put this on? Please?"

Katara blushed slightly, "It's so…"

"Revealing." Mai finished for her.

"Please, Katara? Pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Okay." Katara smiled and grabbed the garments from Ty Lee.

"Yay! My bathroom is that door right there. Help yourself!"

Katara smiled and walked into the bathroom. Was she now a dress up doll for Ty Lee, or was this something friends did in the Fire Nation? She blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. The top was a deep red, only a slightly thin piece of fabric kept it up by wrapping around her shoulder. It ended just below her ribcage, showing off her slim and slightly toned stomach. The skirt was also a deep red, and was styled just like Ty Lee's, only Katara didn't wear any trousers underneath. What if she moved a certain way? Then Mai and Ty Lee would be able to see her under-wrappings. Katara opened the door, blushing deeply, then stopped hearing Mai and Ty Lee arguing.

"I am _not_ putting that on!"

"Please Mai! You have such pretty body! And getting out of those dark and gloomy colors will do you some good!"

"Dammit, Ty Lee-"

"Oh, Katara! You look so pretty!" Her attention went from Mai to Katara in a minute.

Mai snorted, "She looks like she's about to go work on the street. Katara, go-"

"Oh, don't listen to her! She's just jealous. Right, Mai?" Ty Lee gave Mai a smirk.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Well-"

"Ty Lee, don't." Mai growled.

"Every time her and Zuko are getting all hot and frisky, someone comes along and stops them. Well, not really stops them but causes them to stop. She's jealous because you look so pretty while she's covering up herself."

Mai huffed, her face a deep shade of red as she turned away from Katara and Ty Lee. "Whatever, Ty Lee…"

Katara felt nauseous. The thought of Mai and Zuko… She sucked down a deep breath and smiled, "Hey, Mai." She sat beside her on the bed. "Tell me more about these dolled up girls at Court."

Mai chuckled softly, "Don't get me started again." Her voice took on an airy flow to it, "We must only worry about things such as what we wear, how we look, how much makeup is caked on our faces, if our nails are pretty and perfect. Anything else that we think of just makes us nauseous, so we don't bother to think about them because nausea isn't healthy. Things such as how to carry on a normal conversation, intelligence, they aren't even anywhere in our brains." Katara and Ty Lee giggled. "No, no, girls. Like this." Mai faked an obnoxious giggle and put her hand up to her mouth, "Make sure they see all the rings on your pretty little fingers!"

Katara's voice took on a higher register, "What else, Mai. We want to be perfect at Court!"

"We have to have perfect manner."

Ty Lee started walking around, faking a cough on Katara and pretending like she was scratching her bottom.

"We have to have perfect charm."

Ty Lee curled her top lip up, showing off her teeth, then smiled, making a dragged out, odd noise, causing Katara to laugh.

"Perfect Ty Lee! You will be a perfect Lady of Court!"

"Yay!"

"Katara? Do you have anything to add?"

"Hmmm, well, we must certainly don't want to be uneducated, uncivilized, and dirty like the peasants in the Water Tribes."

Mai smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mai! Is this exceptional for Court?" Ty Lee had on what seemed to be a white bathing suit, and it was rather revealing.

Katara chuckled, were all of Ty Lee's clothes revealing?

"No, no, dear. Something like this." Mai searched through Ty Lee clothes then pulled some out, she pulled her thick, heavy dress off, and Katara shyly looked away. "_This_ is what you have to wear."

Katara looked up, and doubled over laughing. Mai was wearing a red strip of fabric that covered her just enough so that her breast bindings weren't showing, and a skirt with a slit all the way up the side ending just below her hip.

"Now that's wonderful!" Ty Lee giggled, falling next to Katara on the floor laughing.

Mai posed, "I look good right?" She twirled, laughing.

"I'll say."

The world seemed to have stopped turning. Katara and Ty Lee stopped giggling and their eyes shot towards the door. Mai froze, looking at the door as well.

Zuko was leaning against the doorframe, smirking, looking at Mai.

"Zuko!" She grabbed Ty Lee's blanket off her bed and held it in front of her body, covering herself. Her face was deep red as she looked at the ground, "Y-You should knock before entering a woman's room."

"You weren't in your room so I got worried. Then I heard laughter so I knew something was wrong. Why wasn't I invited to your dress-up party?" He walked up to her and kissed her on the nose. "We're going to the beach tomorrow. The four of us… and Azula. We're going to be spending the weekend there. I suggest you start packing." Zuko winked at Mai before leaving.

Ty Lee's head shot up, "You know what this means right?"

"He just saw me in the most embarrassing way possible?"

"No! He's going to propose to you at the beach!"

Katara felt her heart sink as she listened to Ty Lee gush over Zuko proposing to Mai at the beach, about how romantic it was…

"Katara!" Zuko's sudden shout down the hall caused her to jump.

"Oh, right. I guess I should go with him." Katara said sheepishly. "Thank you, Mai, Ty Lee, for-"

"Like I said, Katara. You're not just slave." Mai smiled.

"Yeah! Don't worry! We'll steal you away from Zuko again soon!"

Katara smiled and walked down the hall to meet up with Zuko.

"Nice outfit." He said with a smirk.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You embarrassed the hell out of your fiancee."

"She's not my fiancee yet."

Katara huffed and followed him back to his room.

*.*

"Wow! This is so cool! A whole weekend on Ember Island! We can relax and do nothing." Ty Lee beamed as they were on the boat. She grabbed Katara's hands and giggled as she spun her around then skipped over to the railing to look over.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time! We're just being sent away on a forced vacation. A feel like a damn child." Zuko was angry. He hadn't been so angry when he told them they were going to the beach the previous day. He stood up from sitting beside Mai and walked over to the railing, glaring at the water below them.

Azula smirked at him, "Lighten up, Zuko. Dad wants to meet with his advisors alone without us or anyone else there. Don't take it so seriously."

"Don't you guys have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, we used to come every summer when we were kids."

"Wow! That must have been fun."

"That was a long time ago…" Zuko leaned his elbows on the railing and looked out, with an almost defeated look on his face.

Katara looked over at him, sighing. She was just happy to get out of the palace. She was even happier to be going to the beach. A place near water. Right now, she was surrounded by water, and it was so wonderful. She felt the push and pull of the waves as they rocked the boat. She felt the pull the water had on her, and the push she forced herself to feel so that she wouldn't get in trouble. She water bended every chance she got, but still, it wasn't enough. It was part of her, and it was a part of her that she was missing so terribly.

When they arrived at Ember Island, they were met with Lo and Li, "Welcome to Ember Island, kids."

Katara looked around, all the houses were so grand and so nicely built, but the house they stopped in front of… was more of a shack then a house.

When they walked in, Katara heard Zuko mumbled to Mai, "It smells like old lady in here…"

"Really now? I wonder why?" Ever since they left the palace, Mai's doom-and-gloom attitude had returned, and Katara didn't understand why.

After being settled in, Ty Lee choosing a bed with seashell sheets that apparently the sea threw up on according to Mai, Katara could tell Zuko was ready to leave.

Katara didn't know whether Lo or Li was speaking, but they picked up each others' sentences as they spoke, "We know that you're upset for being forced in coming here this weekend-"

"But Ember Island is such a magical place. Keep an open mind-"

"Give it a chance-"

Their voice became one again. "And it can help you understand yourselves and each other."

"The beach has a special way-"

"Of smoothing the most ragged edges."

*.*

Katara was surprised when Zuko allowed her to wear a bathing suit for going to the beach. She wore one similar to Azula's, only Katara's was white. Zuko said he had Azula bring an extra one for her.

As they walked along the beach, she held back a chuckle as Zuko was holding an umbrella over himself and Mai. _I guess the doom-and-gloom attitude is contagious_. Katara walked beside Ty Lee, listening to the girl rambling on and on about how she loves the beach.

Azula found the perfect place to set up, however there were two kids building a sand castle. One stomp of her foot and that fixed everything.

Katara walked up to Azula, offering her assistance wordlessly.

"Hey, you need some help unpacking your bag?" An enthusiastic young man came over quickly to Ty Lee's side, smiling at her.

"Sure!" Ty Lee said, unaware of the crush the boy had developed on her in the three seconds of seeing her.

Katara watched as the boy unpacked Ty Lee's bag, then used his body as a shield from the sun for her. Katara looked over at Azula, seeing her glaring then looking away from her friend and the stranger. Katara sighed softly. "Well sit down." Azula said. "You don't expect me to make you stand all day, do you?"

"S-Sorry…" Katara sat down in the sand, and smiled as she dug her toes in the sand, reveling in the feel. She looked over at Zuko and Mai. They were huddled underneath the umbrella, both looking miserable and brooding…

She saw Zuko hand Mai a seashell, they were speaking, but she couldn't hear the words. He suddenly threw the seashell and looked mad, leaning away from Mai.

After a while of observing the people on the beach, mainly Zuko and Mai, Katara was taken out of her trance by Azula speaking. "Hey beach bums. Over there, we're playing next. Ty Lee! Get over here!"

Katara stood and followed them over where the game was set up. Was she expected to play? She blushed when she saw Zuko take his robe off, then glared upon seeing the girls that were near gushing over him.

"Katara!"

"Right, sorry!" Katara hurried to Azula's side as they were huddled together.

"-roy her and the rest of her team. Ah, Katara. I want you to use your water bending on the one to the left. Trip him a few times, got it?"

"But that's- yes. Of course, Azula."

"Good. Dismissed!"

Katara stood off to the side to watch, and play dirty for Azula. She couldn't take her eyes off of Zuko, however. Sure, she's seen him shirtless before, but the way the sun reflected off his pale skin… The way he moved to dive for the ball…

Katara almost forgot to make the guy trip. She quickly sent out water whip with the flicked of her wrist and a twirl of her fingers.

Soon, the game was won by Zuko and the others, and Azula was on some speech about the other team being defeated.

Ty Lee skipped over to Katara and giggled, "That was fun! You should have played with us, Katara!"

"Hey, we're having a party tonight, you should come by." A tall boy said to Ty Lee. There were two of them standing next to her. A tall one and one who was slightly shorted but had a lot of hair…

She giggled, "I have parties! So sure!"

"You're friend can come too." He looked at Katara.

Katara looked at Ty Lee, "Ty-"

"Um, hi. What about me and my brother? Oh, and our other friend? Are you going to invite us?" Azula scoffed as the two boys exchanged looks. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Uh, don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Rajang." He said it as if it meant something… obviously it didn't.

Zuko started walking towards them, and Katara could feel the heat coming off of him as he walked past her. Azula stopped him.

"Fine, but there's going to be some important teenagers in the Fire Nation there tonight, so act normal."

"Oh, we'll definitely do our best." Azula said with a smirk.

*.*

That night Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were eating dinner outside on the covered porch with Lo and Li… Katara however was sitting inside… in the kitchen… eating alone. She stared at the wall, she didn't even have an appetite. She could hear them, talking…

Would Azula allow her to go to the party? Sure, she was Zuko's slave, but really when Azula was around she had all the authority.

Katara sighed and put her pretty much full bowl on the counter. Zuko walked in just then and saw her bowl of food. "You aren't eating?"

"I'm not really hungry." She replied.

"Well… I guess there will be food at the party in case you get hungry later…" He looked at her, "Do you want to go?"

"Not really, but I don't want to be stuck here with nothing to do. I'd rather just go down to the beach… but I know I can't."

Zuko sighed, "Maybe later tonight when we get back."

"You sure Mai won't mind?" Katara heard the bitterness in her voice, and hoped Zuko did too.

Zuko glared and walked out, leaving her alone once again.

*.*

When they arrived at the house-more like mansion- the party was being held out, Katara blocked out everything, retreating into her own mind. Ty Lee was holding onto her arm, that she could feel, but she couldn't hear what was being said. She heard the slow… blob of Azula's voice, then Chan's, but she didn't hear the words that were being spoken. When they walked in, she heard another voice, Rajang? Then she heard Mai's monotone and then Zuko's furious voice. She snapped out of it when Ty Lee giggled and pulled on her arm. After a while the party on, guests had arrived in packs. Katara was standing off in a corner, sipping at some punch.

She jumped when she heard grunting noises then looked over and saw Ty Lee standing in a corner, and boys on the ground in front of her. She cart wheeled away and walked over to Azula, the two engaged in conversation and Katara sighed. Why couldn't she be like these other teenagers? Sure, they were from the Fire Nation, but they seemed so alive with happiness, they didn't have a care in the world at the moment. Katara saw Azula walk off with Chan and shook her head. That girl… all she needed was a little coaching in the friendly department.

Not soon after he went out there with Azula, Katara saw Chan come back. She scoffed. Probably couldn't get what he wanted.

There was a commotion and Katara looked over, just in time hear Zuko shout, "Get away from my girlfriend!" Zuko pushed that Rajang kid hard enough so that he fell into a vase, shattering it.

The two burst out into an argument, Mai yelling at him about his temper, Zuko yelling at her about her inability to feel any emotion, to show any sign of passion.

_Passion__…_ That was something Katara and Zuko shared. Maybe they didn't have sex… but they shared passion together nevertheless.

"Hey, there." Katara jumped hearing a sly voice in her ear. She turned and saw Chan standing next to her, leaning against the wall. "You've been standing here the whole time. You haven't even spoken to your friends."

"They're not really friends… I'm just… along for the ride." Katara said, sipping her punch once more.

"You and Ty Lee seemed close."

Katara smiled, "Ty Lee's the exception. I'm here for her."

Chan's arm trapped Katara against the wall, she dropped her empty cup to the ground as she looked up at him. "You're quite beautiful."

Katara saw him leaning down. She was panicking. What was she going to do? She raised her arms, she felt the pull of the water, well, punch in the punch bowl. She swung her hands forwards and the punch came hurling at Chan, wrapping around his face in a red bubble. She wouldn't drown him. No. Just keep it there until he back off.

Chan gasped for air, sucking down the punch into his lungs. He tried coughing. He stumbled away from Katara, and fell to the ground. She let the punch fall, and realized that all eyes were on them.

There were mumbles going though the room.

"She's a water bender."

"Oh my spirits."

"She almost killed him."

Azula walked up to Katara, smirking, "Come, Katara. We're leaving." As they walked through the crowd of people, Ty Lee and Mai joined them and they walked out.

Nothing was said between the four of them as they walked down to the beach. The stopped when they were in front of an old, large house. "You guys stay here." Azula left them and headed up to the house.

Soon after, she came down with Zuko.

Katara was sitting on a log, looking out at the water. It felt so good to water bend again. If only she could have some time to just go through the motions, control the water… She would be happy with that.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee's question pulled Katara out of her thoughts.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ty Lee?"

"But… that's a painting of your family…"

Katara looked into the fire, and he saw a burning painting of a family of four shriveling up in the flames.

"You really think I care?!"

"Yes, I think you do." Katara chimed in.

"You don't know me!" Zuko shouted at Ty Lee, then turned his attention to Katara, "So mind your own damn business!"

Ty Lee scoffed softly, "I know you, Zuko…"

"No you don't! You're stuck in your stupid, little Ty Lee world where the whole world is great all the time!"

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai said.

"Look at me, I'm so pretty, I can walk on my hands!" Zuko did a handstand and soon fell onto his back. He looked up at the stars and huffed. "Fucking Circus Freak!"

Katara looked over at Ty Lee, seeing the tears swell up in her eyes. Azula laughed, amused at her brother's anger and the words he was saying to her friend.

"Yes. I am a Circus Freak. Go ahead, laugh all you want. Do you want to know _why_ I joined the circus? Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me?! It was like I didn't even have my own name! I joined the circus because I was scared of living the rest of my life being part of a matched set… At least I'm different now! Circus Freak is a compliment!"

"Ty Lee-"

"That explains why you need ten boyfriends too, huh?" Mai said, cutting Katara off.

Ty Lee glared at Mai. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You have attention issues. You didn't get enough attention as a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."

Ty Lee smirked, "Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, until Tom Tom was born. But even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, pasty, GREY-"

"I don't believe in your stupid auras."

Zuko scoffed, standing up, "You don't believe in anything."

"Hmm, sorry I can't be high-strung and crazy like the rest of you."

"You know what, I'm sorry too! I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once in your life, instead of keeping all of your damn feelings bottled up inside! Ty Lee just called your aura dingy, are you going to take that?!"

Katara sat back, wanting to do something to stop the bickering and the arguing happening amongst them, but what could she do? Tell them to stop and behave? They wouldn't listen to her, they'd just keep on fighting and yelling at each other.

"What do you want from me, Zuko?" Mai sighed and laid back on the rock she was sitting on, "You want some kind of teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, surprise, it wasn't. I was a rich, only child-until Tom Tom was born- who got anything and everything she wanted as long as I behaved. My mother told me I didn't speak unless spoken to, I had to keep out of trouble or else it would affect my father's political standing."

"That's it then, you had a controlling mother who had high expectations and if you did anything less you would be shut down. And that, Mai, is why you are afraid to care about anything." Azula looked at Mai. "And why you can't express yourself."

Mai stood up, "You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

Katara looked at Mai. She had seen her 'express herself' when it just her, Mai, and Ty Lee. She had been so happy. She just afraid of letting those emotions out in front of others. Probably afraid of being seen as weak by having emotions…

"I like it when you express yourself-"

"Don't you touch me!" Mai yelled at Zuko. "I'm still mad at you!"

"My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai."

"Whatever! That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!"

"Calm down guys…" Katara said softly.

"Yeah, this much negative energy is so bad for your skin, you'll totally break out."

"Bad skin? _Normal _teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that kind of luxury! My father decided to teach me that lesson, permanently, _on my face_!"

"Zuko… I'm sorry, I-"

"For so long I had thought that once my dad accepted me back, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me," A sarcastic laugh left Zuko's lips, "He even think I'm a fucking hero! Everything should be perfect. I should be happy. But I'm not! I'm angrier than ever I don't fucking know why!"

Azula looked up at him, "Well, Zuko, there's a simple question you need to answer. Who, exactly, are you angry at?"

"No one! I'm just angry!" Zuko turned his angry gaze to the sea.

"… Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asked looking at his back.

"Everyone! I-I don't know!" Zuko grabbed his head as his voice cracked.

"Zuko…" Katara stood, wanting to calm him down. She knew exactly who he was angry at…

All this anger, it all appeared when he was told that he had to marry. When he decided he was going to marry Mai. He blamed himself for all of his confusion. Was he angry at himself because of the way he was with Mai, and then when he came back to his room he'd kiss and hold Katara? Was he angry at himself for treating Katara that way… or treating Mai that way?

Katara's breath left her.

She gazed upon Zuko's confused, desperate face. He was looking around, trying to find something, seeking something, then his eyes landed on hers. All that confusion and desperateness faded away as their eyes locked. Katara felt her heart clench as those golden eyes of his danced with the reflection of the fire's flames.

She knew now… she knew why she was so upset when he had said he was going to marry Mai. She knew why she tried to fight him off, only to give into him a moment later, the feel of his lips washing away all the doubt in her mind. She knew now… that she…

"Is it Dad?"

"No, no…" Zuko looked desperate.

"You're uncle?" Ty Lee asked.

Katara stepped forwards, "Guys, stop-"

"Me?" Azula asked.

"No!" Zuko shook his head as he clutched it, "No, no, no, No!"

"Then who, Zuko? Who are you angry at?" Mai asked softly.

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula said.

"Talk to us." Ty Lee pleaded.

"Guys, you need to-"

Zuko looked like he was about to lose it. He had previously looked desperate, but now…

"I'm angry at myself!" Zuko threw his hands down, causing the flames of the fire to fly upwards and out a little. Katara desperately tried to step towards Zuko, but a flame licked her arm and she winced as her skin burned.

"Zuko… why?" Azula asked.

"… Because I'm confused… I'm not sure if I know the difference between right and wrong anymore…"

"You're pathetic…"

Mai stood up and walked over to Zuko, gently touching his back, "I know one thing I care about… I care about you…" She pressed her lips to his and he gently held her hips.

Katara looked away. The feeling of nausea rising in her stomach again. Her heart clenched and the tears stung her eyes…

Azula's clapping was heard, "Well, those were just magnificent performances everyone."

"You just wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" Zuko held Mai close to him. "Since you're just so perfect."

"Yes, I guess you are right. I don't have pitiful sob stories like all of you. I can sit here and complain about how our mother liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother… thought I was a monster." Azula looked up smirking, "She was right, of course, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"What Lo and Li said was true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves…" Ty Lee's fingers glided across the sand. "I feel… all smoothed! I will always remember this. What about you, Katara? What did you learn about yourself?"

Katara was staring at Zuko, and he was looking back. "I learned…" She looked down at Ty Lee and sighed, "I learned that I'm in love with someone… but it's too late. My own dignity and stubbornness… and my fear held me back from saying what I wanted to say. Now… it's too late." Katara looked out at the water, sighing softly. It wouldn't take long for Zuko to catch on… But like she had said, it was too late…

*.*

Katara was sitting on the porch, overlooking the moon and the ocean. She sighed softly, feeling the moon wash over her in a calming manner. She heard soft footsteps approach her from behind, and figured it was Ty Lee.

"I know, Ty Lee, I'm out of bed, but it's our little secret-"

"Sorry, wrong gymnast." Zuko sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands and legs stretched out in front of him.

Katara felt her cheeks heat up. The two of them had been distant since they left the beach. Katara went straight to bed, not wanting to face Zuko after what she had said.

"… Is it true?" His voice was soft, he was looking at the moon.

Katara stared out at the moon as well, "Is what true?"

Zuko turned his head to look at her, his hair falling in his face, "That you're in love?"

Katara looked at him, her blue eyes melting as they met his golden eyes, "Yes, well… I think I love someone. All the signs are there. Wanting to be near them every minute. Wanting to cry when they aren't speaking to you. … Feeling so jealous when you see them with another girl that you just want to-"

Zuko's lips brushed against Katara's, and he cupped her cheeks. When he pulled away Katara whispered softly, "Whoever said I felt that way for you?"

Zuko looked down, then smiled seeing her playful smirk. "Let's go down to the beach." He stood, and gently grabbed her hand, helping her up.

The two walked down to the beach, Katara huddled close to Zuko since the summer air had grown slightly chilled due to the nighttime. She smiled as he started talking about random things. Things like the villages he had been to in his years of traveling. The cities, the towns, the different cultures.

"I want to travel more… See more of this world. However, now that I'm stuck here. I can't."

"I miss traveling. Yeah, we had a crazy fire bender chasing us the whole time, but I miss it." Katara smiled as she heard Zuko's chuckle. "It is nice seeing the different cultures. Even within the same cultures how there are different traditions, and just different cultures inside of cultures."

Zuko sat down on the beach, bringing Katara with him. "When I'm Fire Lord… we can go traveling. Okay?"

Katara smiled softly, allowing her mind to indulge in Zuko's fantasy, "Okay… We can go back to the Southern Water Tribe so I can see Gran-Gran. Then we can just… go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Zuko looked down at her, and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Katara moaned softly as his teeth nipped her bottom lip. Her body shivered as his tongue snaked it way into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he laid his robe on the ground then gently laid her down on it. He groaned into her mouth as she gently tugged the ends of his hair then let one of her hands travel down to his chest.

"Katara…" He whispered her name like a prayer to the spirits. She was his Goddess, the only spiritual being he would answer to. His lips made a soft path down to her neck and he looked up into her eyes.

Katara was gripping the robe beneath her taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She opened her eyes and looked down at Zuko, blushing as she saw him looking up at her. She knew what to do now… "Zuko…"

Zuko kissed her collarbone, "Yes, Katara?"

"I… I want you to… I want us to…"

Zuko kissed her lips gently, "Katara, we don't-"

"No, Zuko… I-I…" Katara bit her lip, blushing. "I want this. I want you…"

Zuko looked down at Katara's face. Her browned skin illuminated by the moon, her blush took on a glowy pink hue to it due to the moon's glow. "Just tell me if you want me to stop…" He kissed her gently, but the kiss slowly grew heated as Katara's nails dug into his chest, one of her legs wrapping around his hip to press their hips together.

Zuko stripped her, sitting back to take in her natural beauty. The glow of the moon illuminating her skin. He ran a hand over her cheek, down her arm, then gently grabbed her thigh. He shed his pants and pressed his body against hers, groaning the friction.

"Z-Zuko…" Katara moaned softly.

A small gasp left her lips as Zuko gently bit down her collarbone and across her chest. He groaned softly hearing her pleasured gasps and mewls, and the way his name fell off her lips.

Zuko's back arched slightly as he felt her cool hands slip up his thigh and wrap around him. He rested his forehead on hers, their breaths mixing together as they panted softly, "Katara…"

"Please, Zuko…" She tilted her chin up and kissed him softly.

Zuko felt his last wall come crashing down. Katara was finally his. He would make her his wife, they would live happily together.

Zuko winced as Katara's pained cry echoed in his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Ow…" She mumbled as she buried her face in his neck.

"Katara…" He stroked her cheek softly, and they laid their, joined together, basking in the glow of the moon and each others embrace.

Katara's cries of passion were heard over the waves of the ocean. Her limbs were wrapped tightly around Zuko as he moved in and out of her. Zuko grunted into Katara's neck as his hips thrust forwards and back.

He was almost at his end, and he could tell Katara was too by the way her limbs tightened around him, and the way her voice had hitched in her throat and her moans left her in breathless sobs.

"Open your eyes…" Zuko whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Katara struggled to open her eyes, and as she did his lips touched her, and she felt everything inside her- the pent up anger, energy, pleasure, emotions- burst. She threw her head back and moaned his name, her hands squeezing his as he groaned out her name as well.

Zuko stayed atop Katara as they regained their breaths, their bodies sleek with sweat and bits of sand sticking to them. Zuko brushed Katara's hair off of her forehead and kissed her lovingly. "I'm… happy."

Katara smiled shyly, "I-I am too…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "… Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

She hesitated, "… W-Was I your first?"

Zuko smiled sheepishly and kissed her cheek, "Yes. I have done… other things with women, but I've never had sex until tonight."

Katara's cheeks reddened upon hearing him say 'sex,' and she looked away shyly.

"You're so beautiful…"

Katara gasped as he squeezed her breast, "A-Again?"

Zuko smirked and breathlessly whispered, "Yes…"

They spent the entire night on the beach, once they were spent it was sometime in the dark morning, after midnight. They laid in each others' arms, letting the moonlight wash over their nude bodies, listening to the calming waves. Their was nothing that could spoil their night spent under the moon and near the waves.


	11. Chains and Freedom

**Two things, I created a a twitter account, and there I'll be 'tweeting' things such as what I'm working on, sneak peaks of the chapters, things of that nature. You can find it on my profile. Next thing, sorry this is so short. I have family issues going on at the moment, and the last two hours was the only time I've had to sit down and write, and the only time I will have for a while possibly. I know it's short, but the next chapter, when it comes along (which really shouldn't be too long) I have so much already scripted out and planned for it. I'm sorry guys! I really am! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

Time was spent now mainly indoors. If she wasn't locked away in Zuko's chambers, indulging herself in the Water Tribe scrolls he had gotten her or the massive amounts of scrolls he had available in his library, or lounging around the room waiting for Zuko to return from a long day, she was spending time with Mai, who would be with either Ty Lee, Azula, or both, under Zuko's orders of course. Whenever he returned from this meeting or that meeting, or overseeing this part of the city or that small village on the outskirts, he always found comfort in her arms, her eyes, her body. Katara knew Zuko, being the Fire Nation Prince, had a very rough time, especially now with their struggle to strengthen the hold on the Earth Kingdom during the small bursts of rebellions, and she would do anything to help him stay at ease.

Mai would do anything as well… to an extent really.

Zuko's engagement to Mai had been spread all over the Fire Nation after their return from their beach vacation. He had propose the last day of their weekend vacation, the day after Katara had willingly gave herself to him. The jealousy that brewed inside Katara would sting at her heart every time she saw Zuko and Mai together, and only got stronger as the days passed. Zuko never talked of his relationship with Mai, but Katara could see his distance from her in the relationship. Even Mai was distant, but that was just how she was naturally.

Katara wasn't happy, of course, sharing Zuko with someone else, but then again… she was just his slave. Admitting her love for him, giving herself to him, she did it all willingly and blindly, not knowing how he felt. He could have been using her for all she knew, but it didn't bother her too much if he was. Just having the warmth and comfort of him near helped to keep her mind off the fact that she was a chained, caged up slave with no freedom.

Thoughts of escaping have crossed her mind, she has thought of ways to leave, to try and reunite with Sokka and Toph… and Aang, if he were still alive. She would love to just be outdoors again, riding on Appa's back with her friends, her family. Practicing water bending in the ocean or a lake and bending with Aang. She missed it all… but being with Zuko didn't necessarily replace all she had, but it did replace something she had missed in her life. She had a companion, someone in her life who she could lean on and trust and love. They could spend their nights in silence, laying in bed cuddled up, reading quietly, or Zuko going through political scrolls or documents. Some nights they would stay up until well into the morning finding deep pleasure in each other's bodies. Or even some nights they would talk, relax in the tub together and just talk, sipping at the finest wine the Fire Nation had to offer.

Tonight, however Zuko came into his room, dropping the heavy dark red and gold trimmed robe onto the floor. He kicked his boots off into a corner, then proceeded to drop down onto the couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

Katara's eyes were slightly narrowed at him, brows furrowing as she watched him. He never came into the room in such a manner. He never acted so… He never acted like a teenager. "Zuko?" Katara's small body got up and walked over to him, her gentle eyes looking down at him, "You okay?"

"It's just been a long day." Zuko rubbed his forehead, sighing softly.

Katara gently pulled Zuko to the bed, pulling his shirt off, then laid him down on his stomach. She sat on his lower back and began digging her hands into his back, smiling softly as she heard him sigh in relief. "Tell me about it?"

Zuko turned his head so that his cheek was pressed against the pillow, "Well, they need someone to go to Ba Sing Se to… show authority, so to say. The rebellions are sad attempts by the residents, but they are enough to stir up something for my father to notice them. He wants to send someone so the Earth Kingdom residents will see that they have truly lost and their rebellions will, hopefully, settle down. He also wants someone to travel to the Southern Water Tribe and check up on the tribes there and see if any new water benders need to be documented, and he also wants whoever goes to bring back some natural sources and food. I offered to go. I want to go to Ba Sing Se to see how things are… to try and… atone for what I did, and also go to the Southern Water Tribe so that you could go back home and see your family and tribesman. Even if it would be for a little bit."

Katara's hands stopped their massaging and looked down at his closed eye. He wanted to take her home? "Zuko…"

"He shot me down. Said I needed to be here. I swear… I feel like some… some damn slave. I'm just chained here and I can't leave."

Katara scoffed and got off him, her anger stirring inside of her as she heard his words. How dare he compare himself- him, the Prince of the Fire Nation who had the world in his hands and at his feet- to a slave- someone like herself who has had their freedom stripped from them and literally forced into chains to serve their master.

"Why'd you st-"

"I'm so sorry." Katara cut him off, bitterness and anger lashing out with her voice, "I'm so sorry your life is such hell since you're a Prince and you can't go traveling since Daddy Fire Lord says so. You're life is so damn hard, so damn pitiful, just like a _slave_." There was a fire burning in her eyes as she glared at him.

Zuko sat up, his eyes narrowing at her, "Just what are you saying, Katara."

"I'm saying that you're acting like the one with this damn thing around their ankle!" She kicked her leg out, showing him the golden anklet around her thin ankle. "You have no idea what it's like to be this lowly, to be a slave! Sure, I have it rather well since no one beats me or treats me like shit, but I'm still a slave nonetheless! And here you are, Prince fucking Zuko of the Fire Nation, complaining that you can't go traveling since Daddy says no, and so what do you do? You convert to your old ways. You act all dramatic and whiny and cry about how you're just like a slave since you can't leave your plush, luxurious life to go put the people of Ba Sing Se in their place!

"_You__'__re_ the one who chose to come back! _You__'__re_ the one who wanted Daddy's approval. _You__'__re_ the one who wanted to be home again and be a Prince! No one controls your life but _you_, Zuko. Daddy has no control over it, Azula has no control of it, your lovely little fiancee Mai has no control over it. Only _you_. Even if you are a Prince, you are not a slave to your title, to your father, to this Nation. You are not the one with this anklet on you. You are the Prince of the Fire Nation, not a _slave_. _I _am a slave, so excuse me for not being educated and high enough to feel an emotion such as pity for your current situation, _master_."

Katara's eyes were blazing, her blue orbs flashing with fury. She was nothing but a lowly palace slave, chained to Zuko's side forever. She was foolish to allow herself to _believe_ she was in love with this man. She wasn't in love. She was only looking for something to cling to, someone to comfort her in her days of confinement. Now she saw that she couldn't cling to Zuko anymore. She had no one but herself. She would not be foolish anymore. She would keep her head down, do as she is told, and she would begin to rebel. She would begin to rebuild her hope once more. She would quietly rebel, and soon she would taste the sweet rays of the free sun on her face once more.

A hard slap came across her face, knocking her out of her musings.

"You are _not_ to speak that way to me." Zuko's voice was dark, dangerous.

Katara's eyes were wide as she looked at Zuko. He just… he just hit her…

"You're ungrateful." Zuko slowly walked towards her, eyes dark, "I treat you kindly. I give you everything a husband would his wife. I don't ask anything from you besides a simple massage or for you to bathe me or to help me get ready, and this is how you repay me? By talking back? By yelling? You're right. I don't treat you terribly. I don't beat you or make you do anything a normal slave would, but I _can_." Zuko's hands grabbed Katara's arms tightly and he threw her onto the bed, "I can do whatever I want to you, because you are my slave." He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. His dark eyes glared down at her, "You belong to me. You are mine. I have a _fiancee_ and yet I spend my nights with _you_. I spend my time, when I'm not busy or otherwise preoccupied, with _you_."

Katara tried to kick him, throw him off her, hit him, but he held her down with his hands and body, "Get off me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He growled. "You are mine. I can do what I please to you."

Katara let out a shaky breath, "Zuko… this isn't you…"

Zuko let his hand travel softly down her arm, "Katara, why can't you see…"

"See what, Zuko?" She asked softly after he trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.

His golden eyes had taken on a lighter glow, but they were still darker than usual, "See how I feel about you? See what you do to me. See… everything."

Katara's eyes softened as she heard the vulnerability in his voice. She began to pick her arm up, about to touch his cheek with her fingers, but quickly pulled it away and looked away from him. She was being foolish again, allowing herself to fall for him and believe him again. She couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't let herself fall for him anymore. She had to build her hope back, had to gain her freedom.

Katara was determined. She was going to rid herself these chains that held her down to the ground of the Fire Nation Palace. The chains that held her down as a slave. The chains that held her down to Zuko. Soon… soon… Katara would have her freedom once more.


	12. Footprints

**I lied, here's another chapter. I stayed up till almost 2 working on it. Couldn't sleep so I was like, why not write? Lol. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

Katara was sitting in Ty Lee's room, watching the girl braid her hair. She had offered to help, but Ty Lee just smiled and continued doing her hair. Zuko was off at a meeting with Court, leaving Katara alone. He didn't want her to be alone, so he had her go be with Ty Lee.

Like any other time Ty Lee was around and Zuko wasn't, she gave Katara a change of clothes. This time her new outfit was blue. Katara got a bit teary eyed when Ty Lee had said that blue was a beautiful color on her. The gypsy-esque outfit reminded her of the festival days in the Watertribe. The days where dances would be performed, rituals carried out. The days she had missed so much.

"There! All done." Ty Lee smiled at herself in her mirror, then her big brown eyes turned to Katara and she giggled softly, "You really are beautiful Katara. Like a goddess."

Katara shook her head, "I'm anything but. I'm the Gongzhu of the Southern Watertribe, now reduced to a Fire Nation Palace slave."

"But you're people view you as a goddess, you know that right?" Ty Lee got up and sat down beside her, "I hear them talking, the others. They talk about you, about how they know you'll get them all out of here because you're their Gonzhu, their ray of light. They talk so highly of you." Ty Lee's eyes looked down and she sighed softly, "People see me and they think that I'm such a pretty girl. Best friend to the Princess, always following her around and helping her out. I'm nothing but a pretty face with cute clothes and a pink aura. I see people come and go in my life, and they leave such a lasting impression. If not lasting then some form of impression. You know, like when you walk on the beach and you leave footprints. Whenever I try to leave my impression, my footprints… they just wash away and go unnoticed…"

Katara looked at Ty Lee, seeing the tears swell up in her eyes. She wanted to help, to say something to her… but something told her not to.

"Whenever I act all ditzy and silly… it helps me feel better. I just put on a smile and follow everyone around without thinking about what I want anymore, and it helps me somehow. I cater to everyone but myself, and that makes me ignore what I'm feeling so that I can feel happy… But even with tricking myself… I'm still sad on the inside…"

Katara knew what it was like to please others without thinking about oneself. When she was traveling with Aang, she was so worried and focused on him, Sokka, and Toph (even Momo and Appa) that she neglected to worry about herself. She had gotten sick on many occasions. She didn't eat at meal times often due to giving them the meals. Even as a child and growing up she cared for those around her more than herself… and she never got any recognition for it. However, with Aang and Sokka and Toph… she always got thanks. She was always cared for even when she insisted she didn't need it.

Katara laid her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, "You have so much in you Ty Lee. You shouldn't let people push you around, see you in a light that isn't meant to shine on you, push you aside and out of their way…" Katara smiled as Ty Lee looked at her, "You can do so much, I can see it all within you, just begging to be released. You just need to allow yourself to release it all and embrace it all."

Ty Lee huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, "I can't do anything but fancy handstands, really flexible things, and follow Azula around and do her bidding. I only know how to have a pink aura, dress cutely, and be cute. Nothing more."

"Ty Lee. You can't think all that. Remember when we first met, and you talked to me about auras, how you can see them? Read them? That is something so powerful, something that you hold so deeply within yourself. You are so talented when it comes to your acrobatic skills. I've seen you so many times practicing. You have such a raw and beautiful talent and love for it. You don't need to follow Azula around your whole life. You shouldn't. You should do what you want to."

Ty Lee smiled, and her mouth opened to say something, only she was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"Katara."

Katara looked over her shoulder, seeing Zuko standing there in his royal robes, hair up in a top knot. She smiled softly at Ty Lee before standing and leaving with him.

"I'm taking you to West Wing." Zuko said softly.

"What's there?"

Zuko kept walking, not answering her.

"Zuko?"

"… Someone you should see."

Katara cocked her head at him, confused. Her legs sped up to catch up to him, falling into stride behind him. The walk was long and quiet. She watched Zuko's back as he walked, knowing the heavy robes were too much for him.

Zuko stopped in front of a door, "I'll be back in two hours to get you." He opened the door and Katara walked in.

Katara's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. The walls were still dark red, floor still brown marble. But there were pelted rugs, Watertribe tapestries depicting moments in history and folk tales, scrolls hanging on the walls. In the corner was a cluster of Watertribe instruments.

"Well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence."

Katara turned, seeing the slave from before standing next to her. Jiang. "What is this place?"

"The West Wing. Where all us Watertribe heathens are kept." Jiang said with a smirk. "You're boyfriend started treating us nicely when our welfare was put under his command."

Katara blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

Jiang raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. Sure."

"And what do you mean about being placed under his command? I thought every slave had their own master?"

"We're the main palace slaves; The ones who watch over the Palace as a whole. We answer to everyone, pretty much. Now, however, Prince Zuko is our sole _master_. Before we were treated terribly. We didn't even have cots to sleep on, wore the same ragged robes every day, had no food. Then Prince Zuko was put in charge, and we all got cots, even extra ones, enough blankets and pillows, three meals a day, enough clothes so that we can go almost two weeks without wearing the same thing twice. We even got things that would remind us of home, as you can see."

Katara smiled softly, "He is a generous man."

"Generous lover too?" Jiang raised an eyebrow.

Katara looked horrified and stepped away from him, "I wouldn't know! Why not ask his fiancee." Katara inwardly winced hearing the bitterness in her voice.

"Is that Katara?"

Katara turned her head, seeing a woman walking towards her. Soon another woman, then a man, and soon she was surrounded by the slaves. Dark skinned faces, blue eyes, all warm and welcoming faces were smiling at her, but she could see the despair and depression in their eyes. Their enslavement had taken a strong toll on them.

"Are you going to help us out of here, "Gongzhu?"

"If anyone can we know it's you."

"Please, you have to help us get back home."

Their voices and pleas echoed in her head, ringing in her ears. She stepped away, tried to but they were circling her, all around her leaving her no way to escape. Why would Zuko bring her here? Who was here for her to see?

She couldn't bare seeing their desperate and pleading faces. The way they reached out to her, begged her, smiled sadly at her. They were all people who she had to protect. Even if some of them could be from the Northern Watertribe, she had a duty to protect everyone once she got involved with the Avatar. Everyone was her responsibility.

But she couldn't do this. She couldn't take on the responsibility of holding well over fifty tribesmen lives in her hands. It was so terrifying now. Katara had always told herself that no matter what, whoever needed her help, she would always help and always be prepared and ready and there. Now that she is faced with saving the lives of over fifty people… she not prepared. She's not ready. She's _terrified_. It's all too much for her, and she has no idea how to handle it. She was now being placed in others' footsteps. Her father's, her mother's, hell even her brother's. She was being placed in the footsteps of the Gongzhu's before her. She was being put up on this pedestal, and it was all much too overwhelming for Katara.

What could Katara do for her fellow tribesmen? How could she help over fifty people escape from the heart of the Fire Nation? Escape from the Fire Nation Palace? Even if she managed to think of something, how could she be able to pull it off? What could she do? Whatever she did, whatever she thought up, would it be enough to keep everyone alive and safe?

Katara looked around her, "I-I…"

Jiang gently grabbed her elbow, "Give her some space. This is probably overwhelming for her."

Katara let out a sigh of relief as everyone slowly backed away. She saw some of them huddled around together, speaking softly and looking over at her. One of the woman left the small group and started walking around, whispering to a few people, and those people started walking around as well whispering.

Jiang pulled Katara down on one of the pelted rugs and flicked her hair off her shoulder, much in the same fashion that Sokka would do when they were little and Katara's wild, curled hair was down from its normal braid. "We use to sit like this. You, me, and Sokka."

Katara laughed softly and shook her head, "Sorry, Jiang… but I truly don't remember you. If I did-"

"It's okay. I was more Sokka's friend than yours. I only ever saw you when I came over, or when you came by to get Sokka." Jiang looked at her, "How is he?"

"I wouldn't know… Last I saw him was back in Ba Sing Se before…" Katara let out a sigh and looked down, "I'm sure he's fine. He's Sokka after all. Plus he has Toph, one of our friends. And… well… never mind."

"Gongzhu…" Katara looked up, seeing an older woman smiling down at her, "Your ritual is beginning."

"M-My ritual?"

"Come, Gongzhu."

Katara stood up, and followed the older woman. She saw the tribsemen all looking at her. Some set up on their instruments to the side. Some with face paint on their faces in the shapes of runes. Some were lighting incense. Katara looked around, and gasped as the instruments were beginning to be played.

The tribesmen danced around her. some of them were chanting. Katara gasped, suddenly remembering this ritual dance from her childhood. It was the Goddess Dance. Her tribe would partake in the Goddess Dance, a way to plead with the Spirits- mainly Tui the Moon Spirit- for help in desperate times.

"You are our Goddess, Katara." Jiang walked up to her and gently laid a hand on her bare waist, "You have such strength and determination. You are hope."

Katara's eyes trailed down her own body. Her eyes looked over the white, loose fitted tunic that cut off mid stomach and trimmed with blue in a gypsy style, half of it was covered by hair thick wavy hair. Her eyes looked over the layers of different shades of blue skirt that reached her feet. Her eyes trailed back up and looked down at his hand on her waist, "I'm nothing more than a slave…" She mumbled. The pleaded cries and chanting of the tribesmen were swirling around her.

"You're wrong."

Katara felt her stop. That was a voice she thought she'd never hear again. A voice that was forever lost. She had gone so long without hearing that voice, but it was still so clear and recognizable in her ears. _Someone you should see_. This is why Zuko brought her here, but how did he know?

"Mother?" Katara turned around, her cheeks already soaked with tears.

There she was, tall and beautiful but the small signs of a woman in her early forties apparent on her face. Her warm blue eyes held no silent plea for Katara's help, no despair, no desperation.

"Mother!"

Katara ran to her mother, the dancing tribesmen and Goddess Dance around them all but a blur in her head. She clung to her mother, crying softly into her shoulder. "It's really you!"

"Yes, Katara… It's me…"

"What happened? That day, what happened?" Katara looked up at her mother.

Kya sighed softly, "I told them I was a water bender… so that they wouldn't take you or hurt you. I was expecting them to kill me… but they took me in, brought me here. For a few years I served as one of the Fire Lords concubines…" She gently ran a finger over Katara's face, "Then he got bored of me and sent me to work as a palace slave."

"Mother…"

"Hush, Katara. Let's not talk about it now, okay?" She smoothed Katara's hair down and kissed her forehead. "Look at you. You're so beautiful and strong. You're fourteen now, and your brother just turned sixteen."

Katara's eyes widened, "I missed Sokka's birthday…"

"It's not your fault, Katara. You're stuck here. You can't help it, can you?" Kya smiled softly, a motherly smile that was often seen on Katara, and it wasn't hard to figure where she had gotten it from. "Katara, you deserve better than this life of servitude and slavery." Kya's voice deepened slightly to a more sturdy tone, "You need to get out of this place. You need to meet back up with the Avatar and your brother and your friend and help take down the Fire Lord and destroy the Fire Nation's tyrannical hold on the world. You have such beautiful strength in you, already being a master water bender at your age. You are so powerful and deadly. There are those here who have seen you fight back in the North Pole before they were taken during the siege, and when they describe it… it sounds so beautifully dangerous. You have to realize that taking on everyone is a responsibility you hold _after_ you are free. Forget about what they are saying, about their begging to be free this very minute. Yes, they are our people and we need to protect them, but there is only so much you and I can do. As I've been in here, I have provided them a calm, and ever since your arrival you have given them a spark of hope. When you a free, when you escape- _by yourself_- that is what will light the fuse for their hope and everything I have been working towards for them here will be set into motion."

"Mother…"

"Katara, your safety is important. You have to be free of this place, of your title as a palace slave, the slave of the Fire Nation Prince."

Katara stepped back from her mother, looking around her. The tribesmen were still performing the Goddess Dance, crying out to the Spirits and to Katara for help, begging her to release them from the chains of the Fire Nation. The drums and strings pounded in her head. Everything was too overwhelming. Everything her mother had said, what was going on around her. She just needed everything to… everything to…

"Stop!" Katara screamed, clutching her head. The music halted to a stop, the dancers all stopped, some bumping into each other. All eyes were on Katara.

Katara was shaking. She couldn't handle all of this. She just… "No… I can't help you. I just can't!" Katara pulled away from her mother, and ran to the door.

Just in time too. Her body collided with Zuko's, and she slumped against him in the doorway, crying into his chest. "Take me away… Get me out of here!" She sobbed softly into his thick robes.

Zuko looked down at Katara and gently pulled her along to back down the halls and to his chambers.

Katara didn't eat that night. She didn't speak to Zuko about what had happened. The only thing she did do was relish in the pleasure that Zuko brought her. Katara was curled up in Zuko's arms, looking at the wall. She felt him move in his sleep, his bare hips pressing against her bare back. She blushed slightly and closed her eyes.

Everyone had wanted so badly to place their lives in Katara's hands, wanting her to run off and within no time set them all free. Her mother- oh, her mother… who she had thought was killed when she was just a child- wanted her to free herself, end the tyranny of the Fire Lord, then save the slaves. Katara didn't know what to do…

Blue eyes snapped open.

Why should Katara listen to what others wanted of her, expected of her? She needed to free herself and the slaves her _own_ way. There was little she could do with the position she was in as a slave. She had to get help from somewhere in order to be able to succeed in her plans, whatever they may be. From here on out, Katara would a be a strong woman. She would not show weakness anymore, and that especially meant anything for Zuko. She would not allow herself distrust her capabilities or her hope any longer. She has to do this. She has to free herself and the slaves. She has to leave the Fire Nation behind. This was her destiny. Maybe falling in the footsteps of those before her wasn't too bad. However, she was going to walk this path her way. Katara smiled smugly before closing her eyes. Yes, she would soon free the slaves and herself. She would reunite with her brother, Toph, and Aang (praying to the Spirits he was still alive). Together they would take down the Fire Lord, and soon the Fire Nation will go up in flames, consumed by the very thing that it thrived on and that powered it. Katara was going to leave a deep impression on the Fire Nation, and her footprints would be not be able to be washed from the grounds of the Fire Nation.


	13. Cries of Pain and Anguish

**Yes, this chapter is a bit short. I just got back from New York apartment shopping. I'm moving soon, but don't fret! I'll get chapters out as quickly as I can! My move won't affect anything! Now, some news pretaining to the rest of this story. If you don't want to know about the amount of the coming chapters, then don't read the rest of my little monologue. If you do, well then. There are going to be eleven more chapters. One is going to be the epilogue. I hope this doesn't make anyone too sad. I have everything all mapped out and have already started working on the next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll finish it since I'm so busy, eh. But anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapters! Let me know what you think!**

Zuko was getting tired from all the small rebellious feats the Palace Salves had been carrying out lately. Each day something different would happen. A vase would break, a tapestry would be torn down into shreds, parts of the gardens ruined, attempted escapes, the likes. They were all things Zuko could handle, but he just didn't understand. He was giving the slaves everything they had asked for. Well, everything except their freedom, and they repaid him by making him regret it? Each time they would rebel against his authority, he would go to the West Wing of the Palace and take something, or a couple things, that he had given them. Soon they would have nothing, so would there still be a reason to rebel?

Of course there would be. He knew how the Water Tribe worked. They fought till their last breath. The slaves would keep fighting until they were freed or killed. Katara even still had her moments where she defied him, but he never punished her for it. No, he could never do that…

Zuko huffed, throwing his head back against the wall as he slouched in his chair. Who was leading the rebellion? There was always someone who told the rebels what to do, and even in cases like this that was still true. All he had to do was find out who it is, and separate them from the group. Then hopefully their futile fighting would stop before his father got involved and made matters worse…

Surely it wasn't Katara. She had the knowledge, the courage, the determination, and the overall authority to pull something like this. She could tell the slaves what to do, and they would listen to her. She may be friendly, sweet, loving, but the war had hardened her, but not necessarily in a bad way. But Zuko knew, he just _knew_ it wasn't Katara. She had never gone back to the West Wing after her first visit. She was a mess afterwards, to say the least, and he didn't know what happened in there, but he knew whatever it was Katara couldn't handle it. Perhaps they had tried to pull the Gongzhu card and beg her to free them, to help them. Whatever they had done to her, she hasn't been the same since that day.

Katara's been distant. She's always acting like… like her mind is on some far away plane and she can never focus on the world that she's living in. The only time she's vocal is during his daily bath and massage, when she asks him about his day and they exchange words about their day. Other than that she's quiet. The only other time she's vocal is when they're in bed together, using each others' bodies for pleasure. However, she's usually burning from the desire and pleasure that she can't even ask him about his day, all she can do is cry out his name.

_Katara_…

A sigh left Zuko's lips as he looked over at her folded robes on the bed. There was a time when everything in Zuko's life was… understandable. Doable. Simple even. Sure he might not have had the easiest life, and his definition of simple is different from others, but there was a time when he understood everything that was going on around him. From the time he was born till the time he was banished and even as he was traveling looking for the Avatar, Zuko understood every little thing in his life. It was the moment he laid eyes on Katara that the questions began, the confusion stirred up in his head. Now, he doesn't know anything. He used to be able to plan days ahead, weeks even, for his life. With Katara in his life, clouding his mind and judgment, he can barely plan the day when he wakes up. He has to slowly take the day on as it comes. Each moment as it passes him is new and a surprise. And he doesn't understand any of it.

He never once questioned his emotions. Mainly because he knew what they meant. He always knew he loved his mother and uncle, was jealous and felt disdain towards his sister, and his father… he wanted to prove to his father he was worth something. So the moment he started to feel… butterflies and tingling all throughout his body… he wanted to barf. Perhaps it wasn't butterflies and tingling, but he knew he felt something so deeply for Katara that he had never felt for anyone… and it scared him. He began questioning it, and once she had said she was in love with him- even if she hadn't said it was him, exactly, he knew it was- Zuko's feelings seemed to intensify. Every time he was near Mai he felt like he was stabbing Katara in the back with a fire dagger _he _had conjured up with his _own_ two hands.

No more.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore.

He was ready. He was done questioning it, being afraid of it.

Zuko was ready to throw all that he had away, throw his life away, throw his title away, throw it _all_ away just for Katara. Zuko stood, straightening out his robe and nodded to himself, taking in a deep, encouraging breath.

"I love her. I love Katara, and I need to tell her."

*.*

Mai was standing on a low platform in front of a mirror, shyly looking away as Katara placed pins in the cheongsam that adorned her body. It was just a week away from her and Zuko's wedding, and today was the last fitting for her dress. Mai snuck a quick look at herself in the mirror and blushed, then titled her head down to let her black hair cover her face.

The cheongsam was a deep red with gold embroidery stitched into the silk. Her sleeves reached her elbows, and there was an oval opening in the back to show off the pale, smooth skin of her back and shoulder blades. Unlike traditional cheongsams that clung to the body, Mai's flared out from the hips down.

"I look terrible…"

"You look beautiful, Mai." Katara smiled up at her as she put another pin in.

Mai sighed, "I'm worried… Zuko hasn't talked to me since our fight three days ago… I mean, I know it was stupid and my fault, and I should apologize for calling him all the names I did… but normally he comes to me first. I'm just… getting worried. What if he calls the wedding off? What if he-"

"Mai, I'm sure Zuko is just taking his time to cool off."

"But our wedding is in a week! Katara… what am I suppose to do?" Mai stepped down from the platform and gripped Katara's hands in a desperate grip.

Katara looked into Mai's eyes and sighed. She had been trying so hard to avoid Zuko so that he could be with Mai, and the two of them could be happy together, but whenever he got back to the room he sought her out no matter what. Due to her love for him, she couldn't tell him no, no matter how much she wanted to. She hated doing this to Mai. Whether or not they started off as enemies, she was now her friend, and she couldn't bare the fact that she was betraying her by sleeping with and being with her fiancé behind her back. Katara didn't want to hate Mai for being the one marrying Zuko, but she felt that stab of jealous and anger every time she saw the two of them together, or even thought about it, and it only made her feel even more guilty.

"Katara… can I confide in you?"

"Of course you can, Mai." Katara had force the words through her lips.

Mai sighed and sat down on the bench, bringing Katara with her. "I love Zuko. So, so much. I know it may be hard to believe because I'm so… unfeeling and broody, but I do. I always have, ever since we were little kids. Now that we're getting married… I'm just so scared that I'll fail him. I want to be the perfect wife. I want to the perfect Fire Lady. I want to give him an heir. Many heirs. I want us to grow old and happy together. I want him to bring political change to this world. Break the terror and hold his father has and make everyone trust the Fire Nation again, and I want to be by his side during all of this. Every day of his life. … But I'm just so scared I won't do a good job."

Katara took in a deep shaky breath and smiled, "You'll do great, Mai. I know you will."

It was hard for Katara telling the person she envied that she'd be a great wife to the person that she loved. Katara swallowed down the lump in her throat as she smiled at Mai. She knew she could never be Zuko's wife. She knew she would only be his secret lover. That is, until she got her freedom and left this place. Once she leaves… she'll leave Zuko and the memory of everything they had and done behind.

All Katara could do now was keep pushing Zuko away as best she could. Push her love for him out of her mind. No matter how hard it would be, she just had to do it… She had to do it for Mai.

*.*

"What have you found out?"

Ozai was sitting in his throne, halfway hidden behind his summoned up wall of flames. His golden eyes were narrowed down at the black-clad man kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Prince Zuko is overwhelmed at the moment." The man's voice was muffled due to the fabric covering the lower half of his face. "He is doing well, though. Do not doubt him. He is just overwhelmed with his coming wedding. It is too much for him to deal with on top of all that he is dealing with already."

"And his little Water Tribe girl?"

The man hesitated.

"Well?"

"Ah… sh-she's the same. Nothing new…" The man's mysterious and well collected exterior began to falter.

Ozai glared, "You're lying to me. Tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell. She's been keeping to her duties and doing what Prince Zuko tells her to do."

Ozai stepped down, parting the flames as he stepped towards the man. He loomed over him as the man was still kneeling on the floor. "I will say this one last time." His voice was low, "Do not lie to me."

The man's grey eyes frantically looked around the room, trying to assess the quickest way possible to get out without getting burned or killed by the Fire Lord. Ozai was quick to notice this.

"You aren't getting out of here until you tell me."

"Like I said, there's nothing to tell-"

The man's eyes widened. His façade had quickly broken once Katara was brought into the conversation. Perhaps man wasn't quite the right word since his trick at deepening his voice had failed and his natural voice had returned.

Ozai smirked, "Well, well. What have we here?"

That night, no one heard the cries of pain from a new prisoner. A prisoner whom Fire Lord Ozai had grown quite fond of torturing throughout the remainder of the night. On the higher floors of the Palace, no one heard the cries of anguish from a Water Tribe girl as she locked herself away in bathroom and cried for the love she had for the prince to be married. That night was silent, and no one heard the intertwined cries of pain and anguish from broken hearts and broken souls in the Fire Nation Palace.


	14. Fears

**So, I had shit day, which is why I give you the next chapter. I write when I have shit days. Yes, this one is rather short, but I hope that doesn't bother you all too terribly. This chapter is like an immeidate contiuation of the last. They both happen on the same day, well this is at night, but you get it. Anywayss. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

The full moon hung in the air over the Fire Nation Palace, casting its beautiful white glow over Zuko's face as he looked up at it. The Fire Nation Prince was pacing next to the pond, trying to think of the perfect words to say to Katara. Everything had to be perfect, no loose ends, no forgetting to mention something. It had to be perfect.

"Hey, look…" Zuko mumbled to the moon, hoping she was listening to him, "I know you've always view my people as evil, but can you help me out here? I really love Katara… and I want to tell her without making myself look like a fool. Heh… I guess talking to the moon is what's making me look like a fool, huh?" Zuko sat down beside the pond and sighed, "I just… want her to know that I don't love Mai… I never have. I love _Katara_. I know I'm the Prince and I need to marry well, but Katara is who I want to marry. I don't care about losing my title, being banished, whatever! I want to be with her!" Zuko threw his arms up and let out a frustrated yell. "What am I to do?!"

It was late at night, and Zuko had to hurry back to his room before Katara fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her up just to tell her he loved her… She may get mad and irritated and fall back asleep…

As he walked towards his room, Zuko had a confident air to him. His head was high, shoulders broad, even though sleep was stinging at his eyes.

He opened the door slowly and peeked in before stepping in. A smiled broke out across his face as he saw Katara sitting in the chair she always sat in whenever she read. However… she wasn't reading. Her sparkling blue eyes were looking out the window, gazing longingly at the moon.

Zuko noticed the sparkling in her eyes wasn't caused by the moon's reflection, but tears. "Katara?" He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Those blue eyes that captivated him every day and night slowly moved to look at him. Her lips parted, but she hesitated before she spoke, "I just miss home…"

Zuko's brow furrowed in genuine care, "Okay…" He grabbed her hands and kissed each one of her tanned knuckles. "Katara, come sit with me. I want to talk to you…"

Katara rose as Zuko led her to the bed. She saw how nervous he had become all of a sudden. "Zuko?" She sat down beside him and looked into his golden eyes, her pain and tears for him being married long forgotten.

"Katara… ever since I first laid eyes on you in the South Pole… I felt a sort of connection to you. Every time I saw you as I chased you guys around that connection only felt stronger. When I captured you on that island, when you were in trouble with those pirates… I wanted to take you with me right then and there. I knew I couldn't, though." Zuko sighed softly and kissed her knuckles again, "I never knew I could feel like this… feel this strongly towards someone. The thought of being away from you, hours, days, hurts me. It's just weird to think that I could be parted from you. I don't want to be parted from you. Ever. I don't ever want to live in a world where you're not with me. When I think of my marriage to Mai… I just don't want to marry her. I want you in her place. I want us to be married.

"I want to spend every moment with you, and I want each moment to be longer then the last. I want to hold you, kiss you, go traveling with you, _hell_ even go shopping! I just want to _be_ with you. But… these times that we live in, time of war, it's hard for us to be together… I mean… I'm the Fire Nation Prince, and you're the Southern Water Tribe Gongzhu… who's now a Palace Slave because of me…" Zuko buried his head in his hands, "If I could take it all back I would. If I could change how things are I would. You know what though, Katara, I'm _tired_ of pretending. I'm _tired_ of lying. I don't want to be with Mai. I don't want to marry her. I don't want you to be a slave. I don't want your people to be in chains. I don't want this damn war to be happening! I want to change all of that, and show to the world that I'm not a coward who got burned by his father and wants his love and forgiveness. I don't… I don't want to have to keep you a secret anymore…

"I'm scared though. I'm scared of all the things that could go wrong. I'm scared of all the things that could go right. I don't want to lose you. I don't want something to happen to you because of me wanting to be with you and defying me father. I just… Fuck it. I love you, Katara. I will say it to you every single day until I die. I love you."

Katara's eyes were wide and watering as she looked at Zuko. She didn't interrupt him as he spoke, but his confession… it was just… it was what she's always wanted to hear. Everything he had said. She's been waiting with false hope to hear those words, and now he's said them. Where will they go from here? What will happen? _No, Katara. Focus on now. Not the future__…_"I love you too, Zuko."

Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she kissed him with everything she had. She let every wall she had built up lately fall. She was so in love with Zuko that she didn't care them being together was possibly her signature for her own demise. _She didn__'__t care_. Zuko loved her. He _loved_ her. He wanted to be with her.

"I'm done with being torn apart by the choices of others…" Katara whispered softly in his ear. "I want to be with you, too, Zuko. I always have. I fought it in the beginning, tried to fool myself into thinking I didn't love you… but I do. And now…"

"We can be together." Zuko finished for her as he kissed her again.

Zuko's hand hastily slid up Katara's thigh, and he tugged at her robe.

Katara pulled away, "Not tonight, Zuko…" She kissed him softly. "I just want to lay in your arms and feel loved, okay?"

Zuko saw the shinning tears in her eyes and smiled, "Alright."

Zuko stripped and pulled on his sleeping pants. Crawling onto the bed, he maneuvered the two of them back into the bed, under the covers. His arms were tight around Katara. "I love you…"

Katara smiled softly up at him, "I love you, too…"

His eyes slid shut as his mind began thinking of ways to end the wedding in just a week. How was he going to tell Mai? How was he going to face his father? How was he going to face his nation?

"Hey, Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"… Why have you been avoiding me lately? For a while now you would just… be there. You wouldn't… be you. You weren't the same…"

Katara looked down, her fingers constantly, slowly, moving about in the same place on his chest. "I didn't want to get anymore closer then I already was to you. I wanted you to forget about everything we had and focus on Mai… I didn't want to keep betraying her… she is my friend, you know…"

Zuko kissed the top of her head, "I know… and I'm sorry I had to put you in that kind of situation. I knew for a while that I wanted to be with you and not Mai… I just couldn't admit it to myself."

"Why?"

"Fear."

Katara smiled playfully up at him, "Prince Zuko, a fearful guy?"

His chuckle vibrated in his chest, "I have quite a few fears."

"Tell me." Katara propped her chin up on his chest and looked up at him.

"Well… I have a fear of admitting things to myself. Admitting that I'm in love. I have a fear of losing those that I love." Zuko made a face, "I have a fear of penguins…"

"What?! Penguins? I _love_ penguins!"

Zuko smiled as Katara's eyes shinned with excitement. This was a sight that he is now able to see every day. Even though he could it before, there's just something different in it now. Simply seeing Katara every day now that they don't have to hide their love… Well… maybe they would have to hide it for a while, until he could figure out what he wanted to do, but they didn't have to hide it from each other anymore.

"What about your fears, love?" Zuko asked.

Katara blushed upon hearing the 'love' he had thrown into the sentence so casually, "Well… I'm afraid of normal things I guess… but a big fear of mine… is being surrounded by fire…" Katara looked down, "What makes it worse is that whenever I'm with you I feel that way. Like you're engulfing me. It scares me… and yet excites me too…"

Zuko kissed her and tightened his arms around her, a yawn leaving his lips. "It's normal to fear things like that. They say that your fears often give you insight to your future. Not that I'm going to be attacked by penguins." Zuko shuddered, "I could have a future near penguins… or with someone who just happens to love penguins and comes from a place where penguins are abundant."

Katara blushed and smiled, "I love you."

She settled down in his arms, relishing in his natural warmth that radiated from his body. Katara let her eyelids close and listened to the steady breathing and heartbeat from the man she loved.

Fears were always viewed in such a negative light, never fully understood but always known to be a negative thing. They were things that caused people extreme distress. No one tried to understand it, so it was simply left at that. What Zuko had said… how fears gave one insight to their future… could that be true? If so… what did it mean by Katara losing Aang? Her biggest fear was losing him. Would the world lose its Avatar in its most desperate times? Or did it mean something simpler like her and Aang moving on from their friendship? What did her fear of being surrounded by flames mean, then? Was she going to die in an inferno? Or… was it a sign that her soul mate is Zuko, a master fire bender and heir to the Fire Nation throne? Whatever they meant, they weren't just fears anymore… What were they now, Katara couldn't truly say. But she knew she couldn't call them fears entirely. There was something else about them now, all of her fears, even the little ones, had her curious and thinking…


	15. Destinies

**This chapter was actually pretty fun for me to write. I tried to sneak in the hints of how long until Zuko's and Mai's wedding inside. This chapter takes place over a day and a half. I hope it's somewhat understandable. Anyways! I really hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!**

The bright and hot setting sun cast its rays over the gardens of the Fire Nation Palace, bringing the slaves who worked in the gardens uncomfortable heat. Katara was amongst the slaves working. Her forehead was damp with sweat, a light red tint stained her darkened cheeks. Katara huffed as her thick, wavy hair kept getting in her face.

Zuko was at a meeting with his father and the Court of the Fire Nation, leaving Katara to work out in the gardens.

People had begun to talk about the two of them. The palace residents began to notice how the pretty Water Tribe girl seemed to have been getting special treatment from Zuko. She never worked in the kitchens, never worked around the Palace cleaning, and only worked out in the gardens a handful of times. The previous night as they laid in bed together, Katara suggested that he send her out to work around the Palace to try and hush the gossip. Zuko had been reluctant, but soon enough agreed.

Katara was bent down, weeding one of the Fire Azaleas, when her mind started to wander to the previous night. She sat down, leaning her elbows on her knees, and sighed contently. Zuko had told her that he loved her. Her feelings for him were returned, and she couldn't be happier. Sure, she felt like a giddy little girl who had her first crush, but isn't that how she was suppose to feel when she had her first love?

Katara was so focused on Zuko and their love, that she didn't hear or notice one of the Palace Guards coming up to her, until she felt the lick of fire on her back.

Her body shot up, and she crouched down into a defensive position, readying her arms for an attack. Katara had acted on impulse, and forgot that she couldn't threaten a guard. All she thought about in that moment was-

"How dare you?!" Katara shouted, her arms raised above her and the water from one of the watering buckets swirled around her until it settled just in front of her.

The guard smirked and got down into an offensive position, readying his fire whip. "Looks like the Prince's Toy wants to play a game."

Katara scoffed, and her eyes narrowed. She shot the water towards him, encasing his feet in ice. She only had minimal amount of water she could use, so Katara had to think quickly.

"That's a dirty trick, little girl." His feet heated up as he melted the water away.

"That was a dirty trick trying to burn me." Katara growled at him.

If things were going to be dirty, Katara was ready… or so she thought. The guard was quick, bending down and grabbing his spear, which he then used to trip her. Katara fell down, crushing some of the Fire Azaleas. The guard had had enough. He was going to put this Water Tribe filth in the infirmary.

He stalked closer to her, flames erupting from his fist.

Katara watched him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't let him burn her! She couldn't let him kill her!

"Stop!" Katara raised her arms, trying to find something within her vicinity she could use to bend.

She found something.

Katara opened her eyes, hearing a gurgled, pained noise coming from the guard. What was wrong with him?

Katara gasped upon realizing that when she had sought liquid out to bend… she clutched onto his blood. She could feel it inside of him, slowly pulsing due to the fatal grasp she had on him.

_I didn__'__t know you could bend blood__…_

Thoughts raced in her mind. If she didn't do something to this man, he was going to harm her, and there were too many witnesses for her to lie about what happened. She could so easily freeze his blood or even make it all stop at once, killing him.

Katara closed her eyes, and slowed down the flow of his blood. She wouldn't kill him… just cause him to pass out.

When his body hit the ground Katara curled up inside of herself. _How could I have done that? How could I have even _thought_ about killing him?_

Gentle hands laid on her shoulder, and Katara began to shake as she looked up.

Her mother looked down at her with sad but approving eyes. "Katara-"

"Mother!" She sobbed and wrapped her arms around Kya's waist, crying into her chest. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know I could- I could do that!"

"Shh, my child…" Kya gently, motherly, stroked Katara's hair. Kya tensed up, "More guards are coming…"

Katara looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, "What? No, I-"

"Both of you stand up!" The gruff voice of one of the guards caused Katara to shake and slowly, unsteadily, rise to her feet. "Which one of you did this?!"

"I-"

"I did." Kya cut Katara off and stepped forwards, "I was trying to protect this young one from that guard. He unrightfully attacked her!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

Katara inched closer to her mother upon hearing that menacing yet calm voice.

Ozai walked up behind the guards, and they parted to let him through. "What happened here?" He barely even cast his eyes at Katara as he spoke, but she knew he was talking to her.

"I-I was doing my duties, tending to the garden… then the guard just… burnt my back. Well, it was more a warning burn, but he still burned me. I did nothing to provoke him! So, I took it on as a threat, and I attacked him back."

"But it was me who made him fall unconscious." Kya said determinedly. "I used my water bending to bend his blood; Blood bending."

The guards all stepped forwards, a look of disbelief and anger on their faces.

"No need for that." Ozai waved them off. "This… blood bending, why is it only you can do it?"

"Because I learned how to. I can only do it, however, on a full moon." Kya looked behind Ozai and at the rising full moon that was barely visible due to the sun's rays still being cast along the lands.

"Take them both back to the West Wing, and alert my son of what his slave has done. I'll leave it to him to decide her punishment. But you my dear," He grabbed Kya's chin, "I have a special punishment for you." He smirked and let Kya go as the guards grabbed her and Katara.

Katara was being shoved forwards by a rough, uncaring guard, but she was stopped as the Fire Lord began to speak again.

"Oh, and little Water Tribe girl, you might as well stop forcing the rebellion on your people. I have the Avatar. Here, in a prison cell."

Katara felt her heart fall into her stomach, "No…"

Ozai smirked, "Yes. It seems my son didn't kill him. No matter, he thought he could infiltrate my palace all by himself, and when I found him out," A dark chuckle left his lips, "Let's just say he's closer to death now then in the hands of my son."

_Aang__…_ Katara was shoved towards the palace. The whole walk towards the West Wing, Katara was numb. She couldn't think straight… The only thing that registered in her mind was that Aang was alive, but now he was in the Fire Lord's clutches.

She was shoved into the room she had first seen her mother and the rest of the slaves in. Katara grunted as she fell down to her knees. Kya was thrown right beside her before the door slammed shut.

Katara curled up on Kya's cot, not bothering to talk or anything. She just stared at the wall as her mother busied herself around the large room.

It wasn't long until the other Water Tribe slaves began to fill in the room, their faces long and tired with their days work… and the news of their beloved Avatar.

A young girl in her early teens walked up to Katara, "Miss Gongzhu, please tell us it isn't true… The Avatar is safe, right? Not here?"

Katara looked at the girl, taking in her deep, sad eyes. She took in a calming breath and shook her head. She knew she had to be the new ray of hope for the Water Tribe slaves here. She already was for most of them, now… she had to stop being upset and raise her head and give them new hope. "I'm afraid it is… At least, that's what the Fire Lord said…"

The door swung open and closed as Jiang ran in, "The Avatar! He- he's…" He stopped to catch his breath before looking at Katara, "I was down in the basement of the Palace, which not many people know of, and that's where the Fire Lord keeps his dangerous prisoners. The others are in a prison tower just outside the Fire Nation. But today, I was down there cleaning up, and I saw… I saw the Avatar."

Katara willed the tears and her shattering heart away, and remained strong for those around her.

Everyone around her was broken. Some of the slaves fell to their knees crying out to Tui and La for help. Others slowly walked to their cots and sat there, numb. Some just stood there, unsure of what they should do. Their main source of hope was gone. No one knew what to do anymore. If the Fire Lord had the Avatar… there was no way to win this war now…

Katara listened to the cries for help, the soft murmurs of disbelief, the silence of numbness. She had to find something to bring their spirits back up. "Remember… remember when each of you was little, and every time there was a full moon you gathered around the village in merriment with hearts and heads full from the coming festivities? Why shouldn't we do that now? Even if the Avatar is captured… we can still bring some peace and happiness to ourselves." Katara stood and looked at Jiang, "No matter where we are, we are still from the Water Tribes. They can take our freedom, our hope, but they can't take our culture away from us. Remember the songs we use to sing on special nights or events? Remember them, and let them fill your hearts and your heads like they did back then."

Jiang smiled softly, and picked up a string instrument and began plucking at it, and Katara smiled as she recognized it as an old lullaby.

Another slave began humming it softly, and a few others slowly joined in.

"Tui and La are the ones who give us our strength. In these times of war, the spirits take pity on everyone being tormented by the Fire Nation, and they cast their gentle, inspiring smiles down on us. Not just Tui and La, but all the spirits. The Water Tribes are blessed by the spirits, and that means each and everyone one of us are too. There is nothing that can deteriorate our hopes and dreams for freedom. Remember the snow covered hills you would play on. The tents that you sought warmth in. Or in the Northern Water Tribe's case, remember the ice building that would keep you safe from the harsh blizzards, and remember the men who fought, still fight, for your protection and freedom. We may be suffering from our lack of freedom, the chains that we unwilling wear, but we have to remember that we _will_ be free, and soon. It's in our hands to free ourselves. We are our own heroes."

The slaves were all looking at Katara, feeling their hopes being lifted by her inspiring and moving words. Katara was their Gongzhu, even now to the Northern Water Tribesmen, and they trusted her, put their faith and hope in her. She was the pillar of strength for them, and they would listen to her words.

"We need to stand tall and prove to the spirits that they were right in blessing our homelands." Kya stood and spoke to the slaves, her voice holding as much power and will as Katara's, "It's time to stand up for ourselves to these oppressors, and use the spirits blessings and guidance as help. Soon, we will see the snow covered plains of our homes, and tell the tale of our oppression and self brought freedom to our friends and families."

Katara smiled at her mother, glad to have her help and support with this, "No more tears will be shed for our lost freedom. Only strength and hope will reside in us. No more sorrow, no more self pity. We _will_ stand strong together and gain our freedom."

"Even if our friends and families are back home, or even imprisoned elsewhere, we _will_ escape and rescue everyone!" One of the slaves stood, his blue eyes shinning with a new ray of hope.

"Even if our homes are burned down, we will rebuild them and stay strong!" Another slave shouted.

Katara was shocked and pleased by how the slaves, one by one, all stood and were shouting inspiring words much like she had said. She had expected the slaves to cast her aside, not wanting to have hope in freedom anymore, but that wasn't the case. Everyone in the room glowed with new found hope. Not only did they long for their freedom, but they would fight for it, at any cost.

Jiang's soft, soothing lullaby turned into an upbeat festival song. Other slaves grabbed their instruments and were soon plucking at the strings, or beating on the drums. Some of the female slaves took up their post as the dancers, flowing through the motions they were taught when they were younger like water. Katara watched as the Full Moon Festival came alive so quickly in the large, confining quarters. There was loud, hopeful and inspiring chanting and singing as the sound of the instruments echoed in every one of the slaves' hearts.

Katara smiled, and joined in. She was dancing with one of the males slaves, singing along with the others.

_She _was the one who brought up the slaves' spirits. _She _was the one to stop the burning oppression they all felt by the Fire Nation. _She _was their new hope and savior, and yet… she didn't try and take the credit. Katara was the kind of person who never turned her back on people in need. Whoever they may be. Even if she wasn't the Gongzhu, she would raise her voice and inspire these slaves.

"Katara…" Kya gently touched her shoulder and led her to a corner. "I'm so proud of you, my child. You embrace so much into your heart, and when you let it out, it all comes out as a passionate woman who wants to help everyone around her." Kya hugged her softly and kissed the top of her head. "You make me so proud, Katara."

"I want to rescue these people, help them see their freedom again. I know I can do it. I'll rescue Aang too. This is my destiny, I know that now." A bright, hopeful smile crossed her features. "Zuko's wedding is in six days… Within those six days, before the wedding, I _will_ have everyone free." Katara looked up into her mother's eyes, "Aang will stop the Fire Lord… and Zuko and I can be together, be happy."

Kya gently touched her daughter's cheek, "You know I will not say no to you being with him. I know the love you have in your heart for him. As long as he returns that love, you have my blessing."

"He told me he loved me last night. We're going to be together, he's just trying to think of a way to end the marriage with Mai. If I give the slaves their freedom- and not just the Water Tribe slaves but the Earth Kingdom ones too- I will be able to help Zuko. I can see it now, Aang, Zuko, and I _all_ end the terrifying reign of Fire Lord Ozai… It _will _happen."

Kya smiled at her daughter's confidence, then nodded towards the door, "He's quite impressed at how you lifted the spirits of the slaves."

Katara's brows creased in confusion, and as she turned to look at the door, she saw Zuko standing there, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were watching the slaves as they danced and sang, then slowly, _slowly_, they met Katara's.

There was a fiery passion in them as they locked eyes. Everything around Katara slowly became mute, and all she saw were Zuko's determined eyes.

She made her way over to him and looked up into those golden eyes, "How long have you been here?"

"I walked in when you first started talking. Katara… I had know idea how empowering you could be. It… inspires me." Zuko lifted a finger to her cheek and slid it down to her chin, lifting her head up slightly, "You will make a fierce and wonderful Fire Lady."

Katara blushed at his words. Hearing him say that officially confirmed that he was done with Mai. "Zuko…"

"Come back to the room when you're ready, okay?"

Katara grabbed his arm as he began to turn away, "Wait… Stay, Zuko. You'll be Fire Lord soon. Show them that you're different than your father."

Zuko smiled, "Alright."

Katara smiled and pulled Zuko along into the centre of the room, where the slaves were gathered in an ancient dance.

Katara watched as one of the slaves began teaching Zuko the dance. She giggled as he stumbled over the moves and blushed at her laughing at him. He smiled though, and continued on with learning it until he had the basics down.

Zuko watched as Katara danced around with the others, her body flowing beautifully through the air and her face a canvas of nothing but sheer happiness. Zuko joined in with the dancing, doing his basic movements, and tried to get closer to Katara.

She had such a burning passion inside of her that only caused him to love her more. _Is that even possible with the way I feel about her?_ He had heard all of her words, and he knew that the wedding with Mai had to be ended, and soon. He also had to let Aang out of the cell he was in, and help him in destroying his father.

Ozai had told the Court about the Avatar's capture. Apparently he snuck in under the guise as a spy, and when he let his guise fall when the questions turned to Katara.

Zuko knew his father had a spy on his trail, but felt some relief knowing it was the Avatar. Perhaps he saw the way he was so conflicted about following his father. Perhaps he saw how he treated Katara and the other slaves. Perhaps…

*.*

That night, Katara was curled into Zuko's bare chest as she spoke about the freedom of her people. He smiled and listened as he played with her hair, encouraging her and even offering help. The two of them were going to change this Nation, and he would make sure he was the best Fire Lord. He would atone for his family's mistakes, and he would have a powerful reign with Katara by his side as his Fire Lady.

As Zuko held Katara tightly in his arms, however, he couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him awake…

He rose and got out of the bed, thinking he heard something outside of his chambers. Zuko quickly went to the door, opening it and looking out. _Nothing_…

Zuko was about to turn around and go back to bed when he saw a rolled up scroll leaning on the wall beside his door. He bent down, grabbed it, and opened it.

Reading it softly aloud his brows furrowed, "'You need to learn the story of your great grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny.' … What?"

Zuko slowly went back into his room and laid the scrolls on the desk in his study. He carefully climbed back in bed, trying not to wake Katara. His mind was troubled by what he had read, but when he felt her snuggle closer to him, a smile graced his lips and he felt his mind return to ease before slipping off into sleep.

*.*

Katara stood by Zuko as he was gazing at the portraits of the former Fire Lords since the Fire Nation came to be. They all looked… the same. Evil, menacing, power-hungry… He would not be that way as a Fire Lord.

"It's not too late to have the Court painter do yours, Zuko." Azula said as she casually passed them in the hall, "Oh, and make sure he gets your good side."

Zuko was about to have some comment thrown at her, but stopped, "Azula, wait. … What do you remember about our great grandfather's history?"

"Really, Zuko?" Azula sighed and turned around to face him, "You have such a strange way in which your mind words. But fine, I'll indulge you. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, which we all know." Her eyes flashing to Katara then at the portrait of Sozin, "He spent the beginning years of his reign secretly preparing for it, being patient and clever about the situation. He waited for the comet to arrive, which was later named Sozin's comet in his honor, and launched his full-scale invasion of the world. After all that, he died a very old and successful man."

Katara had to keep the snort to herself as she thought about how bored and tired Azula sounded as she told Zuko the history of their great grandfather.

Zuko huffed, "But how did he die?"

"Really now, didn't you pay at least a little attention in school, Zuko?" Azula turned on her heel and began walking off, "He died peacefully in his sleep. He was old, ancient."

Zuko was practically glaring at the portrait, but Katara knew that look on him. "You think there's something more… don't you?

"Yes… I just need to figure out what…"

The walk back to Zuko's chambers was quiet. He sat down on his bed with the scroll in his hand and reread it for Katara. "What does it mean?!" He tossed it aside and laid down, frustrated.

Katara watched as the parchment fell onto the lit lantern beside the bed. She squinted slightly, seeing red writing appear on the scroll, "Zuko…"

Zuko looked over and gasped, he grabbed it and read it aloud, "'The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs.'" He turned his eyes to Katara, "Get ready, we're going somewhere."

*.*

Katara stood against the wall, behind Zuko as they watched one of the Fire Sages open a secret staircase and hurry down before it closed again. Both of their hoods were pulled up as they were dressed in slightly oversized robes. They waited for a while until Zuko made his move. He went over to the supposed emblem on the floor and opened it in the same way the Fire Sage had.

Zuko held his hand out for Katara as they began descending the unknown staircase.

The walls were lined with flames as they walked along the tunneled corridor. Katara stayed close to the Zuko's side, her water canteen tied around her waist under the robe.

She watched as they approached a statue, and Zuko placed his hand on the Fire Emblem , using his fire bending to unlock it. The eyes and mouth of the statue went up in flames before quickly fading and the statue slide aside to reveal a room.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of mystery, horror play…" Katara whispered to Zuko as they stepped in.

Zuko walked ahead of her, holding up the lit lantern. A dragon statue came into view as the lantern's light touched what was in front of it. "_The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin_." Zuko mumbled before reached forwards and grabbed the boxed scroll.

Zuko sat down against the statue and began reading. Katara sat beside him and patiently waited. She would not read the scroll or ask questions. It was not her place to pry in matters such as this.

As Zuko read, he learned about the friendship he had with Avatar Roku, how it had been twelve years until they saw each other again since Roku's departure for training, and how he had become Fire Lord. Sozin had put on a somewhat mask around Roku since it was that time that he was planning for the invasion. Sozin had tried to convince Roku in joining him in building the most powerful Empire. Zuko read of their falling out… and Roku's warning about Sozin's permanent end if he were to step out of line again. Zuko read about the inner distress Sozin felt as he watched the volcano erupt on the island where Roku lived… and how he arrived to help Roku stop the destructive volcano… and how he left him there to die. After Roku had passed, Sozin made sure to wipe out all the Air Temples. The Avatar had escaped him, and he spent the remainder of his years searching for the last air bender.

Zuko's eyes stopped reading as the scroll came to an end. "… No, that can't be it." Zuko looked around desperately, "Where's the rest? There has to be more."

"Zuko…" Katara laid a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko looked away from the scroll, "I have to get the rest of my answers."

*.*

Katara jumped as Zuko slammed the door to his uncle's cell closed. "You sent me this scroll, didn't you?" He sounded harsh and… mean… "I found the damn secret history. It shouldn't be called the secret history, it should be called the history most people already know! The note said I needed to learn of my great grandfather's death, but he was alive in the end!"

"No, he wasn't."

Katara looked up from the ground at the man sitting behind the bars.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have more than one great grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. However, your _mother__'__s _grandfather was Avatar Roku."

A look of shock swept over Zuko's face and the scroll fell from his hand. Katara gasped and looked at Zuko. The blood of Avatar Roku flowed in his veins?

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because understanding the great struggle between your two great grandfathers will help you understand the battle within yourself."

Zuko fell to his knees, clutching his head, and Katara fell beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Evil and good are always at war inside of you, Zuko. It's simply your nature… your legacy. There is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by _you_. You alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born inside of you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."

Zuko looked at his uncle, his face portrayed anger, but Katara could see the tears he fought away in his eyes.

Iroh removed a stone from the wall and pulled something out. He walked over to the bars, "This is a royal artifact." Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the crown of a the Fire Nation Prince in his uncle's hand, "It's suppose to be worn by the crowned prince."

Zuko shakily took the crown from his uncle's hands and looked down at the old crown in his hand.

"Once you restore balance to the Fire Nation, to the world, you can set that crown atop your son's head." Iroh's eyes traveled to Katara.

"I won't be having a son for a while, Uncle…"

"Don't be so sure, Zuko." A twinkling knowledge shined in Iroh's eyes. "The two of you will make a magnificent royal couple."

Katara blushed and looked down at her feet.

Would they make such a magnificent couple like Zuko's uncle said? Would they be the ones to stop the reign of Fire Lord Ozai? It was Katara's destiny to free the slaves, every one of them. It was Zuko's destiny to bring peace and balance to the world. Would they be able to accomplish their destinies in just five days? Five days seemed to be so soon with Zuko's upcoming wedding to Mai… There had to be a way to fulfill their destinies in those short five days.


	16. The Decision

**Here you go! Another chapter of DoS. Sorry it took a while, I've just been busy. This week coming, however, I won't be, so MAYBE I'll put out a chapter or two. Anyways! Information about this chapter! This is 5 days before Zuko's and Mai's wedding. Also, it's said that Katara is fifteen. Her birthday happened on a day not mention in this story, but she turned fifteen during her captivity (I hope that makes sense). Okay! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Mai was sitting on her bed, trying to sort out the conflicting feelings that were raging inside of her. "Katara…"

Katara lifted her head from mending one of Mai's dresses, "Yes, Mai?"

Mai looked down at her with tears in her eyes and her lips practically pouting with sadness, "I need someone to talk to."

Katara noticed her distress and sat up on her knees, "Mai, I'm here for you, you know that." She gently took Mai's hands into hers and smiled softly.

"It's just… It's Zuko." Mai let out a defeated sigh, "He just… hasn't been the same. I mean, I know our relationship isn't the kind from romance scrolls… but he used to try. Now… he doesn't even seem like he cares. There's no affection from him anymore, even when I try to hold his hand or kiss him… he just seems distant. I think about him all the time. When I'm with Azula scheming, at a Court meeting, alone in my room. He's always on my mind, but I feel like… like he's not thinking about me like I am about him. Am I not doing my best as his fiancée? Is he looking for something else in me? It stresses me out…" Mai sighed and stood, "Forget I ever said anything. It's probably just pre-wedding nerves and anxiety."

Katara didn't know how to respond to her friend's worrying. She was right in feeling that Mai wasn't on Zuko's mind… instead it was Katara. "Mai-"

"I'm going for a walk. You can go back to his room."

Katara sighed as Mai walked out the room without another word. Katara pulled herself up and made her way to Zuko's room, trying not to let Mai's words bother her. No matter how hard she tried, Mai's words were echoing in her head, and tears gathered in her eyes at knowing she was the reason of Mai's distress…

*.*

Zuko was down in the basement of the Fire Nation Palace, sitting in front of a cell that housed the Fire Nation's number one enemy. Avatar Aang.

"You saw us together?"

"Yeah…" The Avatar answer, his weak voice held a hint of sadness.

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I love her, Katara, but I'm stuck in the worst position possible… All my life I've always been in bad positions. My father didn't really approve of me and favored Azula over me, I was banished and sent to look for you. I never wanted to bring you any harm… but I wanted my father's approval once again."

"You wanted to restore your honor." Aang said quietly.

"Yes… That's why I took Katara in as my… slave. I thought that if I treated her right and not let her be thrown to my father or one of his scum generals, then I could atone for what I put you all through." Zuko shook his head, "Apparently it isn't enough…"

Aang looked at the broken prince before him and sighed, "Katara is an easy girl to fall in love with… I loved her too… Still do, but seeing how happy she is with you," Aang smiled, "I know she belongs with you."

Zuko looked up at the Avatar and was almost shocked to hear the young boy say that. Zuko nodded slightly and sighed, "I wanted my father's love and approval. I wanted my honor back." Zuko let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I _thought_ I wanted all of that. Now… I just want to be with Katara. I want to be happy with her and not worry about a target on my back from my father. I'm…"

"You're stuck between a rock and a hungry moose-lion."

Zuko sighed softly at the Avatar's metaphor, and couldn't help but feel like that's exactly how his situation was. "I don't want to marry Mai, but it's what's expected of me since I'm Prince. I know I told my father I did, but that was because I was… I was _afraid_ of what he'd do to me if I didn't give him an answer. Ty Lee was telling me how in love Mai is with me, even though she doesn't show it. I don't want to… I never wanted to lead her on." Zuko snapped and yelled out in frustration, "Why can't anything good happen to me?!"

Aang looked at the prince before him, and bit his tongue as he thought to himself that Katara was something good to happen to the prince, if not the best thing to ever happen to anyone. "… Zuko. There was a time when you were chasing us that I thought… perhaps we could be friends and you would join us. Call it childish dreaming, but I really hoped that would have happened. In a way you did sort of join us. You saved Katara by making her your… slave. I know that if you hadn't, and someone else took her… I'm just glad it was you. You still have time to make things right. You have time to end your marriage with Mai. You have time to stop your father. You just need to find it within yourself to do so."

Zuko looked away from young boy in front of him. His mind was so chaotic, and he couldn't sort out his feelings nor his thoughts. They all blurred together, a giant blob of chaos within him. He _knew _he should feel angry at his father, guilty that he has to put Mai through so much, upset because he's not treating Katara and their relationship the way it should be. However, all he felt was… nothing. His emotions were so strained and chaotic, it was as if he shut down and became numb.

Life had never been easy for the Fire Prince, but one thing was easy now. Zuko loved Katara, and would do anything to be with her… even if it meant going against his father and- like his uncle had said- restore balance. He just needed the strength and courage to do so…

*.*

"I love him… I know I do, so why is it I feel this way?"

Katara was pacing around the room she and Zuko shared, her mind was racing as she softly talked to herself.

"I feel this way because I should have fallen in love with Aang. I should have helped him restore balance to the world. Loving Zuko is wrong, especially since I'm the Gongzhu. I need to put my people above everything and everyone else. Loving the enemy just isn't right…"

Blue eyes involuntarily looked at the mirror, and Katara sighed upon seeing her reflection. "I love him… He could make me his bride, his Fire Lady… but that will never happen because I'm from the Water Tribe, and he's from the Fire Nation. Our titles of Prince and Gongzhu mean nothing when it comes to which nation we are from. Even the low classes don't mingle among the nations." Katara sat down on the bed, still looking and talking to her reflection as the tears threatened to fall, "My heart hurts because it's being torn into two separate directions. My people or Zuko… Life would be so much more simpler if I was born into the Fire Nation, or he in the Water Tribe. We would be able to be together and to be married with no question, even if I was Gongzhu and he was a normal water tribesman, or if he was the Prince, and I was a normal Fire Nation citizen. … But… we have our people, our nations, to think about. Loving each other is wrong. If it were to be public knowledge that we were… together… I would be viewed as a traitor, and my punishment…" Katara sighed, "My punishment wouldn't be nearly as harsh compared to if I were from the Fire Nation. If word got out about us, Zuko would be killed… Fire Prince or not. Either way it's viewed that- in the Water Tribe and Fire Nation- what we are doing is treason."

Katara felt her resolve becoming much stronger as she talked herself through everything. Her decision on whether to remain faithful to her people or Zuko was becoming much clearer.

"Things have gone too far between Zuko and I…"

Being the Gongzhu, Katara had been raised to hold her people above everything else, including love. She had never thought she would be faced with deciding between love and her people… but now that she has, it was far too difficult for her to sort out, or so she told herself.

Katara felt it in her heart, though, what she had to do. Even with trying to persuade herself in choosing the other one that wasn't glowing so strongly in her heart, she knew her decision was solid, and there was no way to avoid it nor not go through with it.

"I love Zuko so much… Why can't the spirits- … No. I will not rely on the spirits for this. I have always turned to them for help, guidance, and this time… I will not. This is _my _decision. Not even the spirits can help me with this. I'm stronger now than I was when I first left the South Pole with Aang. I can rely on no one but myself in life, and especially with deciding something so… vital as this." Katara took in a deep breath and stood from the bed, "I have to remain strong… I can't break…"

Those words seemed to fuel the fire within Katara as she started pacing again. Her brain was working effortlessly and efficiently, thinking over her decision on whether to prove her loyalty to Zuko or her people. Katara knew in her heart what she had to do, what she _must_ do, but even still she had to think through it to ensure _herself _that it was the right thing to do. She had to be logical, and not jump to conclusions and then think like Sokka.

_Sokka_… Katara missed her brother dearly…

Her teeth gently pulled her bottom lip as she realized her decision not only affected her, but the people around her. Her decision affected Mai, Aang, Zuko, Ty Lee, her people… everyone. It affected everyone, and that almost seemed like a heavy burden to bear.

_Almost_.

Katara's mind was clear, and she nodded to herself as the resolution presented itself to her in an almost fluid way. Even with the tears stinging her eyes, the tightness in her chest, Katara knew what she had to do.

"I have to banish every thought of Zuko from my mind… Our love was nothing but an illusion due to my captivity. The love I have for Zuko has to… go away, be forgotten. Everything between us was nothing but my wanting to feel human, and him using me just how he should use a personal slave. My passion for him, my yearning, my _love_ has to be exiled from my mind. I mean, everyone falls in love, or at least they feel that way. The wanting to have someone near you, the need to feel 'loved' by someone else. What is love, really? A lie people conjure up to not feel lonely anymore and to have some form of companionship? The only love people know is the love they have for their family, so how could anyone know what romantic love is. How could _I_- a fifteen year old girl- know what romantic love is?

"If ever confronted about the situation between Zuko and I… I will tell them that I was his humble slave, living to serve him and follow every order he had to give me, even including the ones where I gave myself to him in his bed. There were no feelings, mutual or one-sided, there was no remorse. There was nothing but a slave serving her master. I will not tell anyone about how he made his way into my heart, and I made my way into his. Losing him because of denying our love is better than losing him because of treason and death."

Katara was sure of what her heart was telling her to do, but it was because of listening to her heart that she started to have an inkling of doubt.

Zuko had made his way into her head; their passionate embraces, their lustful kisses, their laughs resonating in her head… It all came tumbling down onto Katara, and she had to grab the vanity to keep herself upright as the tightness in her chest became a painful clenching. The feelings and memories came barreling harshly onto Katara, and a strangled sob left her lips.

Katara could not surrender to the love that was crushing her. She had to remain strong and go through with her decision. She had to remain strong to throw away her love and everything she had hoped and dreamed for between her and Zuko. Even as the tears slipped down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. Katara had to remain _strong_.

"My nation needs me. My father, my brother, my mother, my people. _Everyone _in the Water Tribes need me. Southern and Northern. I can't let myself be blinded by love when I have a duty to my people. They are war torn, broken and almost defeated people holding onto a small hope that the war will end and their lives will get better. I am their hope, and I have to keep giving them hope until that day comes. I will not be a traitor nor a coward. I am Katara of the Southern Watertribe, Gongzhu of the Southern Watertribe. I am _not_ a coward nor a traitor."

Katara looked up from her kneeling position on the floor, and her reddened eyes saw the tapestry hanging on the wall near the door. It had the Fire Nation symbol on it, but more importantly, the symbol for Agni, the main Fire Nation spirit.

_Spirits_… How could Katara not laugh bitterly as she thought about the spirits who would always look out for the humans like she was taught? Even though Katara would not allow herself to ask the spirits for help, she couldn't help the bitter laugh that fell from her lips. The spirits offered no help, and never have. Were they so spiteful that they would turn their backs on the people who needed them? Did they laugh in the faces of those who tried to be strong but failed? Why do they turn their backs on those who have remained so loyal and faithful since birth?!

Katara's bitter laughing ceased as she thought to herself about how she was grateful the spirits turned their backs on her, because it made her stronger and made the difficult things in life a bit easier to overcome and get through.

Katara's thoughts trailed off to Zuko once more, and she knew in her heart that he would always be there, and she would never be rid of her feelings for him. Even if things turned out how they should have and she married Aang in the future, or even Water Tribe warrior, her feelings for Zuko will never fade. Not even when the day comes that death grips her in its icy grasp. Zuko will be there always, in her heart, and there wasn't anything she could do to be rid of him.

What she had chosen to do wasn't betrayal to Zuko, at least that's how she saw it. She was going to end things with Zuko in order to be the hope for her people. How could that be betrayal? Both of them knew from the beginning things could never really work out for them, so Zuko would have had to see this coming sooner or later. Her devotion to those who need her is far more greater than her want to be with Zuko.

Just like how Zuko gained his honor back when he 'killed' Aang, Katara is now gaining her honor back by staying loyal to her people. Her honor will come to her quickly, and she had to act fast in order to save her people.

Katara's mind was made up, and nothing will change it.

"I choose my nation over my love for Zuko."


	17. Different Kind of War

**I'm so sorry this is late. Busy, busy, busy! It is a bit short, but I'm going to try VERY hard to put up the next chapter tonight (well, today since it's almost 1am, lol). Anywho! I hope you enjoy it, and the little twist at the end of this chappie. Let me know you think!**

The hurried sound of footsteps echoed through the empty, darkened corridors of the Fire Nation Palace as the moon began to rise; it's crescent shape providing extra light to the fire lit halls as the Fire Nation Prince made haste to get to his destination. Unlike the calm, quiet atmosphere around him, Zuko's mind was busy with how he was going to word what he wanted to say once he got to his destination.

Zuko was ready to give up everything he had- all of it- for Katara. He had told himself, and her, many times that he was going to, but he never acted on it, nor did he feel completely _safe_ doing so. Now… Now Zuko knew that he was ready to start a life with her.

Everything was planned.

After seeing Katara and speaking with her, he would go down and set the Avatar free and allow him to hide out in his bed chambers until morning. Once the sun rose, once the Fire Lord was going about his daily business, Zuko and Aang would take him down, forever ending the tyrannical reign of Fire Lords.

The only thing he didn't have planned was what he was going to say to Katara once he saw her. When he walked into the room, she'd probably be laying in bed reading, her hair loose and in its beautiful thick waves. Her blue eyes would look at him, inviting him into the bed with innocent intentions, but Zuko wouldn't see the invitation as innocent.

_No, no__…__ Even if she__'__s laying naked in bed I can__'__t let that distract me! I have to tell her!_

"Zuko."

Zuko stopped his quick walk and almost stumbled over his feet. His guarded golden eyes looked up at his father who stood just feet away from him. "Yes, Father?"

"Come. I need to speak with you."

Ozai turned on his heel and began walking towards his Throne Room, his dark robes brushed against the floor as he walked.

Zuko unwillingly followed his father, knowing he truly didn't have a choice but to do as he said. What could the Fire Lord want at this time of night? Whatever it was, it must have been important…

*.*

Zuko was on his knees before Ozai as he was perched in his throne, flames intentionally blocking the son and father from each other. At the moment, Zuko could do nothing but stay down on his knees and wait for his father to start speaking. Trying to invoke the words from his father's mouth would only cause the Fire Lord to be angered.

"I have heard an interesting rumor, Zuko. Would you like to hear?" Ozai didn't wait for Zuko to answer, knowing his son would reluctantly say yes. Ozai let out a chuckle, and it quickly became apparent that held sarcasm as he began to spoke, "I even had someone follow you around to see if it was true. You see, my son, I heard that you were secretly being romantic with your Water Tribe slave."

Zuko's heart began racing and he could feel the anxiety spiking inside of him. Had his father truly found out about him and Katara? Could he try and say that he was only using Katara in bed? Would his father believe it?

"Naturally, I assumed you were bedding the girl and she- a slave to you- was obliging to your wishes. Then I heard the most curious thing. You have been seen visiting the West Wing on quite a few occasions. Not only that, but you have been visiting your uncle at night when you should be sleeping along with everyone else." Ozai's golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits at his son, "One of my trusted… _infiltrators_ heard you say three sickening words to the slave. Should I say them aloud?"

Zuko was nearly shaking.

His father knew.

What could he possibly do now? All the hoping and planning was destroyed now. Ozai had sent someone to watch them, and if this man told his father _everything_ he had seen- even if Zuko didn't know what the man had saw or heard- he didn't doubt his father would strike out in anger against his son.

"Explain yourself."

Now was his chance. Perhaps he could tell his father the truth… A slightly twisted version of the truth, but it was better than nothing… Right?

Zuko's head slowly rose, his eyes looking through the flames at his father, "I love her. Katara. I never wanted to marry Mai, even before I realized my feelings for Katara. I didn't… I didn't plan or expect to fall in love with her… it just sort of happened. It was fate, the doing of the Spirits, and who are we to interfere with them?"

That wasn't exactly what Zuko had wanted to say to his father, but once he opened his mouth to speak, all that he uttered were the words of truth. Now was the time that Zuko would show himself that he was a different man, a man worthy of the Fire Nation throne. He would tell his father the truth, and Zuko thought that by saying the truth, it would show his father that union between the nations _was _possible. Even through the times of war and all the horrible things the Fire Nation has put everyone else through, Katara fell in love with him- Fire Prince Zuko- and has forgiven him and his country for their actions against the other two nations.

A loud, barking laugh came from Ozai, his head thrown back as he barked out. "You sure are funny, boy. However, you are my son, and you are to marry Mai. Forget about this childish _love_ for your slave. You will be the Fire Lord, but once I am dead and you are married to that Mai girl. Otherwise…" Ozai trailed off with a dark chuckle.

Zuko felt the anger rising inside of him. He would show his father that he was a better man than him, much more worthy of the throne, and that Ozai could not control Zuko's own fate.

"You have no right to tell me what my fate will become! I will not marry Mai! I will become Fire Lord, and I'll do so married to Katara, and I will treat this nation _and_ the others much better than you have! I will be a true leader, one that doesn't strive for power and wealth. One that doesn't feel that war solves everything! One that doesn't want to destroy the other nations and have them under my control!"

The flames around Ozai flared, and he stepped through them, quickly overshadowing Zuko as flames engulfed his hands, his cold gold eyes glaring down at his son, "You will do well to watch your tongue, boy! Or do you want a matching scar on your other side?" Ozai gave Zuko a sneer, "You may not see it yet, but you'll follow in my footsteps, just like I did my father's and like he did with my grandfather's. Everything has already been planned for you, Zuko. You are to succeed me when I die, and you will do so as a _proper_ Fire Lord, married to a _proper_ Fire Lady, which happens to be Mai. Things have been set like this even before you were born. You think I wanted to marry your mother? Oh no, I didn't, but I had to in order to be a proper Fire Lord and procreate. Perhaps if I had Azula first, you wouldn't even be here. Yet you are, because you have to succeed me.

"You will forget this Water Tribe whore. You will end things with her and keep her as your slave and nothing more. You will marry Mai in four days time. If you don't, I will take that precious girl of yours and add her to my harem." Ozai delighted upon seeing his son's eyes widen in horror and anger, "You'll see it soon, Zuko. You're just like me, and you _always_ will be."

"You're wrong!"

Zuko turned his head quickly and saw Ty Lee standing at the main door, her face twisted up in anger and laced with hurt. Angry tears were in her doe eyes as she looked upon the scene before her; Father and son arguing and about to get into another Agni Kai. "Ty Lee, get out-"

"You're wrong about Zuko! His aura is _nothing_ like yours! Zuko's orange aura is light, meaning he has the ability to control those around him, only he doesn't have the desire! He would _never_ force anyone into anything, nor would he _ever_ be a terrible tyrant like you! He also has a gold aura around him, which is getting stronger and stronger by the day. He is spiritually powerful, able to teach others around him his ways. He's still growing and learning in every aspect, but he's finally understood himself, his destiny, and his place in this large world. _You_ on the other hand… your aura is just a dark orange blob." Ty Lee's voice began to sound harsher as she gritted her teeth and glared at the Fire Lord, "You desire nothing but power, and that desire has driven you to a point where it consumes you. It's insanity! You're nothing but a power-hungry tyrant!"

Ty Lee's screaming words echoed in the Throne Room, and before Zuko could stop her, she ran towards the Fire Lord.

Her nimble, precise fingers struck at key pressure points on Ozai's body, causing him to fall unconscious on the ground.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "What have you done?!"

"The bastard deserved it…" Tears began to fill Ty Lee's eyes again. "I just… I want you and Katara to be happy!"

Zuko stared down at her, his hold relaxing slightly. Did Ty Lee know about…

"I know, Zuko. A damn fool or blind person wouldn't be able to see the way you two love each other. Every time you look at her, or she looks at you… it's like you're seeing each other in different lights than anybody else is. You look upon her as if she's a goddess, and she looks upon you as if you're her charming prince. She's changed you so much ever since you took her as your slave, and I know you feel the change within you."

A sigh left Zuko's lips. The Circus Freak was right… Katara has changed him, and Zuko was pleased and content about the change. He was now a better person, understood more of the world than he had before, finally understood his destiny. All of this… just because of Katara.

"But Mai-"

"Mai will understand, Zuko. She may not speak to you for quite some time, but I know she will. It's in her aura." Ty Lee gave Zuko a sweet smile.

"I guess… I guess you're right."

"Now, go find Katara. Tell her everything. I'm sure when the Fire Lord comes to he'll be looking for me…" A sad look crossed her face before she shook her head and smiled, "Give Katara my love!"

And with that the pink clad acrobat skipped out of the room.

Zuko looked at the empty spot she once filled, sighing to himself.

_Once I find Katara, we__'__re leaving. We__'__ll get Aang, Ty Lee, and we__'__ll all leave to start planning for the attack on my father. He _has_ to fall from his throne, and he will do so at my hands. __…__ This is a different kind of war now, one where Ozai plays the prey, and he will fall._


	18. Echoes of the Lovers

*Yes, this chapter is short, but it's just as important as all the other chapters! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Katara was laying in bed when the sun rose, staring up at the ceiling. She was waiting for Zuko to come back to the room. He didn't come back the previous night, which bothered her. She needed him to come back so she could tell him that it was done between them. She had to live for her people, not for him.

With three days now until his marriage to Mai…

"Stop being a wimp, Katara." Katara huffed as she viciously slapped the tears from her eyes. _Perhaps meditating will help__…_

Katara remembered how whenever Aang was troubled he'd meditate, and for some reason that always calmed him. Perhaps… she should give it a try.

Maneuvering herself onto the floor, Katara sat crossed legged, and rested her hands on her knees before closing her eyes.

_Deep breaths_…

_Relax_…

_Deep_-

"Katara!"

Katara winced as she heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps walk into the room.

When her blue eyes looked up, she saw Zuko standing at the door, looking down at her. He had a certain… look on his face. Did he want to end their… _relationship_- if it could be called that- too?

"Zuko, I have something I want to tell you."

She smiled softly as he offered his hand to help her up. "Thank you." Her small hand wrapped around his and she stood.

Slowly she raised her eyes to look up into his stunning gold eyes. _Can I do this?_ It was going to be incredibly hard… heart-wrenching… Katara took in a deep breath. _I__'__m ready_…

"Zuko… I've been thinking… I've been fighting myself and having this inner battle. Who am I destined to stand up for and be with? You or my people? I fought with myself for so long, but I've finally figured it out. I know where my loyalty lies, who it belongs to. I can't keep going on and denying it. Zuko… I-"

Katara was cut off as Zuko's lips pressed tightly against hers. His hands slowly trailed up her sides and cupped her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Her soft moan was swallowed by him as his tongue dominated hers. _No, this isn__'__t right! I need to finish telling him! I need__…__ Oh, I need him_…

Her small fists clutched the fabric of his shirt, and she whined softly as he pulled away.

Zuko rested his forehead on hers, "Katara, I love you. I finally stood up to my father and told him. I'm not marrying Mai. I'm going to marry you when the time comes. Everything that has happened in my life has been to lead me to you, and to overcome my father. I couldn't have figured all this out without you. I love you. I love you, Katara."

His lips again descended onto hers, and the two of them were lost in the blissful kiss until they fell down onto the bed.

Katara relaxed as Zuko's lips and fingers trailed over every inch of her skin. She shyly untied her robe and let it fall open, blushing as his eyes took in all of her.

"Katara, you're so beautiful… I don't deserve a goddess such as yourself… but the Spirits are kind to me." Zuko smiled before attaching his lips onto a piece of skin on her stomach.

"Zuko…" Katara let her fingers weave through his black hair as his lips trailed lower.

Indulging in one more night of love wouldn't hurt anyone… Well, of course it would hurt them when Katara told him she wanted to end things, but for the time being, Katara was content with being pleasured by the man whom she loved.

Katara's eyes shot open and a surprised cry left her lips as she felt Zuko's sinful tongue touch her and taste her. "Z-… Zuko…" Katara was suddenly breathless, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair.

Katara gasped when she felt her body being flipped over onto her stomach by Zuko. He pulled her up onto her knees, and when she looked over her shoulder at him a deep blush painted her cheeks as she saw him staring and practically drooling over the sight before him.

"You are mine, Katara." His lips pressed against her shoulder blade before easing himself into her, filling her fully. "I love you, and you will never leave my side." His warm breath caressed her cheek as he whispered huskily into her ear.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, overcome by the pleasure, love, and hurt. Her face was pressed into the pillow below her, her tears staining the fabric and her cries of passion being muffled.

"I will never lose you." Zuko continued to talk slowly, his hips matching the rhythm of his voice. "You will be my Fire Lady, and together we will bring the nations together once more."

Katara shuddered as he picked up his terribly slow pace, "Yes… yes, Zuko…"

Whether she was agreeing with him or it was sex causing her to say those words, Zuko didn't know, nor did he care at the moment.

They continued well into the night. Katara's cries became hoarser as her voice began to falter, her throat began to grow sore. Zuko's hips began to tire from all the different positions they had ended up in.

It was a night spent in love; Indulging in the way they fit perfectly together, knew everything about each others' bodies. They whispered their love, cried out their passion. The echoes of the lovers were heard throughout the closest halls of the Palace.

Zuko never wanted to let go of his beautiful water bender.

Katara wanted to forget her love for her devoted fire bender.

When the echoes of the lovers ceased, and it was nothing but gentle caresses, whispered declarations of love… that was when Katara's resolve began to crumble, and Zuko's resolve began to become much more solid.


	19. Their Love

**Yes, yes. Another short-ish chapter. But! That's because the next chapter is going to be rather long (or at least I plan to make it long). Now, to take a moment and thank you guys. Literally. I love you all and if I could go through and name every last one of you and personally thank you, I would. But that would be too exhausting, lol. I love you all for taking the time and reading this. I never thought that when I first posted this story it would be such a big thing (big to me, really). I want to thank you for all the favourites and alerts, and lets not forget the reviews. I love all of your reviews and am so happy that peopl actually enjoy my writing. So! Enough of my teary eyed moment! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Katara was in the West Wing, watching the slaves as they played their instruments and danced and laughed. The music that floated in the air wasn't the masterful beauty she had once heard when she was younger, but it was beautiful enough to where it reminded them all of their homeland. The dance flowed beautifully around her, like water being pushed and pulled by the moon. The laughter filled the air after the news of a close freedom had caused their hearts to swell with joy. They now had a true reason to keep going. Freedom was coming to them, and it was because of Zuko and Katara.

Today was the day that the slaves would once again taste freedom. In the early morning Zuko had crept down to Aang's cell, freed him, and told him a safe place to hide away, outside of the palace, until it was time to fight the Fire Lord and end his reign. This day, however, the slaves would be freed. The rebellion against the Fire Lord would begin, and the slaves, Katara, and Zuko will be the victors when the next sunrise comes.

"My Lady?"

Katara looked up, nearly stunned to hear such a title addressing her, "Yes, Jiang?"

"May I speak to you alone?" Jiang's chocolate waves touched his shoulders as he bowed his head to Kya, who sat beside Katara.

Katara smiled and rose, taking Jiang's hand in hers, "Of course."

The two walked off to the farthest corner in the room, trying to get away from the music and merriment. Katara smiled up at the taller boy, her bright, crystal blue eyes shinning as they looked into his darker blue eyes, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Talk to me, Katara."

Katara blinked, and her eyes looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Jiang… but about what?"

Jiang sighed and leaned against the wall, "About the Prince. You love him, he loves you. What are you two going to do after today?"

Katara's blue eyes looked down at the ground. She knew what she wanted to do, but it wasn't what Zuko wanted, nor did he know about her decision. "I… I'm going to put my energy and all my focus on my people. I need to be there for them. Zuko… I love him. I never thought I'd find real love in my life, and that I was destined to be with the Avatar even though I didn't love him… but with Zuko everything felt… right. Of course I want to be with him, I want our love to continue and for us to grow old together… but not in this lifetime. We're in a time of war, a time of hate. Maybe once everything has settled, and we're reincarnated… then our love will be strong and we can be together. … But not now. I have a duty to my people, and he has to rise and become the next Fire Lord and gain their trust and loyalty."

"Katara, this _your_ life. Yes, you are the Gongzhu, but even the Gongzhu deserves happiness and love above all else. Now is the time to be selfish and want love. The love you and Zuko have for one another is… remarkable. Surely it is one to go down in the history scrolls. Love is what keeps us alive, keeps all of us thriving. To purposefully shut love out of your life, especially when you have it, can only have one outcome; self destruction. Your duties as Gongzhu should come second to love." Jiang gripped Katara's hands tightly, trying to make her understand just how important her love for Zuko was in her own life. "Everyone would give anything away for love, no matter the cost, especially a forbidden love such as you and Zuko have. I don't understand why, Gongzhu, you would allow your duties to swallow your right to love. I don't understand it, and I wish you would see that love and happiness is more important than being a great Gongzhu. So please, Katara, rethink what you want to do after this day."

Katara gently pulled her hands free from Jiang's grip and stepped away, "I…"

The doors opened, and the music slowly faded to a stop as all heads turned to see who it was that was walking in.

Katara's heart began to swell and tears pricked her eyes as she saw Zuko walking in. He had been literally drug out of bed in the morning to speak with his father and she had been worried sick about him. She was just about to walk over to him, but froze upon seeing Fire Lord Ozai behind Zuko.

"There are rumors floating about that a rebellion fueled by your precious Gongzhu is to start today. I should warn you, if any of you step out of line I will not hesitate to kill you all myself. Or perhaps…" Ozai walked towards Katara, almost like a predator in the night about to attack his prey. He grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was to his chest, "Maybe I should deal with the source of the this little problem? Hmm?"

There was an uproar of pleas and cries for the Fire Lord to spare Katara and take the slaves' lives. Katara tried to jerk free from Ozai's grip, but cried out as his hands burned her scarred wrists.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. One foot out of line, and it will be the last step you take." Ozai threw Katara down to the ground and walked out.

Zuko hastily ran over to Katara's side, helping her to sit up, "Are you alright?"

"I thought you were going to end him?" Katara growled softly as she glared at the floor.

"I…"

"If I'm just your mistress, then so be it. Marry Mai in two days time, and Aang and I will deal with the Fire Lord ourselves!" Katara lashed out at Zuko, trying to hit him with a small water whip she created from the moisture in the air.

"Katara!" Zuko grabbed her wrists gently, mindful of the red skin due to Ozai's hot grip on her, "Will you listen to me?! I spoke to Aang, and we're going to attack the day of mine and Mai's wedding. That's when this all will end. My father will be at his weakest, not really on guard, so that's our best time to strike-"

"I don't care about your damn excuses anymore Zuko! It's been going on far too long! You're a coward, you know that?! You're afraid of your own father, and you need to deal with your fear in order to fulfill your destiny and be a rightful Fire Lord."

Katara had finally begun to listen to Jiang and heart. She wanted to be with Zuko, and balancing her duties as Gongzhu and her love for Zuko would be a task, but she could do it. She was willing to do it. Being with Zuko meant that the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation would come together. That would show the world that peace was possible.

Golden eyes stared down into Katara's eyes, and soon Zuko sighed and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry Katara. I'm trying… I'm trying very hard. It's just… he seems to always be five steps ahead of us. He's looking for Ty Lee… and he said that… if I don't marry Mai, then once he finds her he'll kill her the moment he sees her. I can't put Ty Lee's life on the line like that. She means too much to me, and too much to you. I need a little more time to think-"

"How much more time, Zuko? Your wedding is in two days… Mai is head over heels, even though she doesn't show it. Her dress is ready, she's ready. How much more time do you need? Until after you're married to her?" Katara's hand cupped Zuko's warm cheek, and her nose gently touched his.

To the slaves, Katara and Zuko kneeling on the floor close together, nearly wrapped up in each others arms, was such a beautiful and inspiring sight. The Gongzhu of the Southern Water Tribe and the future Fire Lord truly loving each other… It inspired hope in the slaves. Even if today wasn't the day for the rebellion or their freedom, they would see it soon. They didn't mind waiting a little longer until the two young lovers had everything sorted. All that mattered in the end was that the Gongzhu and soon to be Fire Lord remained together and in love. Their love was a love that none of the slaves understood, nor would ever come to comprehend. Their love was born in captivity, and grew out of compassion and passion. Their love surely was one for the history scrolls. Their love was the sole thing that was going to bring the world to peace and balance again…

**Also, forgot to mention this in the beginning. I'm working on a new Avatar fanfic. It's called Tales of the Souls, and it has Zutara in it. Who doesn't love Zutara. Haha. It's not classified as Katara and Zuko, just Katara, but that is for a certain reason. Check it out if you want! Thanks!**


	20. Words

**Wow, this chapter is pretty long. It's been ready for some time, I just haven't had the down time to upload it, sorry! This chapter is... emotional. I touched on the topic of Azula's pending insanity, and I took my own spin on the reason for her mental instability. It was slightly hard to write, mainly because I have no expierence in the subject of why Azula is the way she is. It may be hard for some people to read, it may upset some people, but really I feel like it is crucial to my story to explain why Azula is the way she is. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Oh! And I know I said at some point this story would be done before the New Year... Haha, sorry about that. I'm trying, I am. But I don't think I can push out the remaining chapter in two days. Anyways, enjoy!**

It was the day before Zuko and Mai's wedding; The emotions swirling inside of Katara were just as unwavering and violent as a raging storm on the seas, and her heart was the poor, defenseless ship being thrown and tossed around due to the storm's rage. Katara's anger always overpowered the other emotions she felt- jealousy, sorrow, bitterness- due to Zuko not having end his marriage to Mai, nor fighting against his father like he had planned and said he would.

No… instead of fighting for their future and for the freedom of the slaves, Zuko was sitting on the edge of the bed, relaxed as Katara ran a comb through his hair. She was preparing him for lunch with his father.

Zuko hadn't spoken a word to her since he woke. No, that wasn't true. He spoke to her to tell her to bathe him, to dress him, and to brush his hair. Katara was feeling… pissed. Not only was he neglecting what he had promised he would do, what he's been saying he'd do for so long now, but he was back to treating her like a slave.

The golden comb in Katara's hand caught in a tangle at the ends of Zuko's hair. Smirking inwardly, Katara roughly tugged the combs through the knot, ripping some strands of hair out of his head.

"Ow! Shit, Katara! Be more careful!" Zuko whipped around, a hand clutching the back of his head and his golden eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked at her.

"Sorry." Katara replied monotonously, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischievous joy at his pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katara scoffed, setting the comb aside, "I don't know, Zuko. Allow me some time to think first. Oh, right! For so long now you've been telling me you love me, treating me like I'm the missing half of your heart, and yet you're marrying Mai tomorrow. You cower once your father steps in the room. You're nothing but a weak coward! You're allowing your father to map your life, tell you what to do. You're your own person, Zuko! You have control over yourself and your destiny, not your father!"

Zuko's eyes were looking into Katara's, a blank look on his face. "Are you quite done?"

The anger inside Katara began to rage again, and her arm stretched out to slap him. "Wake up, Zuko!" Her small form jumped off the bed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Angry, loud footsteps echoed throughout the halls as Katara stormed through the empty corridors. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just wanted to get away from Zuko.

How could he be such an asshole like that towards her? He was being so… cold. Katara was tired of hearing his whispered love, promises of a future together, but seeing nothing out of him. He was doing nothing to make those promises come true, turn those whispers to screams. Zuko was allowing his father to control him, and Katara couldn't stand for it anymore…

"Katara?"

Katara looked up, gasping softly. "Oh, Mai. I'm sorry." Somehow Katara had walked straight in the direction of Mai's bed chambres, and was now standing in front of her door with Mai in the doorway.

"Zuko said you were coming here during his lunch with the Fire Lord. I didn't expect you so early." Mai smiled slightly, stepping aside to let Katara in.

"We… we got in a fight, so I sort of… left." Katara sheepishly rubbed her arm, her anger was slowly fading into a dull ache rather than the raging storm. "I don't mean to intrude. I can-"

"Don't be silly. You're fine, Katara." Mai grabbed her hands, "I'm so excited about tomorrow. I just… I just wish Ty Lee could be here…" Mai's golden eyes looked down as a dark, sad looked crossed their depths.

"I know, Mai…" Katara bit her lip, not sure how to comfort the girl in front of her.

Mai took in a deep, slow breath, "I… I can't believe I'm marrying Zuko tomorrow. Something I've dreamt of since I was a kid… is happening. He's going to be Fire Lord once his father passes, and I will be his Fire Lady… We'll have children, lots of them, and we'll die old and happy." Mai chuckled softly, "This is so unlike me… I feel… I feel like Ty Lee."

"It's good to dream about the future and plan ahead. You don't sound like Ty Lee, you sound like a less gloomy Mai. The _real_ Mai. You're wedding tomorrow will be… beautiful and wonderful. I may be there as Zuko's slave, but I'll be there as your friend in my heart. I couldn't be more happier for you."

The words were hard for Katara to say, but she knew she had to say them. For Mai and for herself. If Zuko wasn't going to fight for their future together… then Katara would fight for his and Mai's. It may hurt Katara, but it made Mai ecstatic, and that was enough.

"Oh, Katara." Mai hugged her tightly, tearing up slightly. "I'm so happy I've come to know you. I know it's not really proper circumstance, but I am happy nonetheless. You've… helped me. I use to be so closed off and uncaring, not wanting anyone to know how I truly felt. When you came along… I began to open up because I could trust you, and I realized I trusted the others in my life as well… so I knew I had to open up to them too. Katara, I… Thank you. Thank you so much for showing me that there is more to life than following someone like Azula around. Now, if only you can teach that to Zuko. Sure he's the Fire Lord's son, but he needs to stand on his own two legs for once."

A calm silence fell between the girls after Mai said her last word; Her words hanging in the air, the meaning of the words she had spoken held different meanings to the two of them.

The words were echoing in Katara's head softly, her own inner dialogue louder than Mai's echoing words. _You__'__re Zuko__'__s slave. Even if there is love between the two of you, he doesn__'__t deserve to be married to someone like you. Always traveling with the Avatar. Putting her duties to her Tribe above everything else. He deserves someone who will love him and be with him. That someone is Mai. You__'__re suppose to be with Aang. These things- falling in love, becoming Zuko__'__s slave- weren__'__t suppose to happen. You still have a goal, and that is to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. This was just a hindrance. It__'__s time to move on and continue doing what the Spirits have destined you to do; defeat the Fire Lord with the Avatar._

"This wedding will bring a lot of change, Mai. Good and bad. Zuko will have a strong woman standing beside him; Encouraging him with every step he takes, chiding him when he takes the wrong step. He will bring peace to the Fire Nation, to the world. There will be those who will defy them, their loyalties still lying with Ozai, but those days will pass once the Fire Nation sees how wonderful of a Fire Lord Zuko will be. I have faith in him, and I have faith in you." Katara squeezed Mai's hands, ensuring her of her loyalty and happiness- however reluctant and painful that happiness was.

Mai's face was glowing; Sheer bliss pulling her lips upwards, causing a beautiful glow in her eyes. She looked beautiful this way, and Katara didn't want to be the cause of that glow fading and Mai returning to her previous shell of a self.

"Oh, Katara. Thank you so much!" Mai pulled her against her chest in a tight hug, and once she pulled away she sat on her bed, pulling Katara with her. "Um, Katara… there is something I want to ask you…?"

Katara took in the sight of Mai's reddened cheeks and gently grabbed her hand, "What is it, Mai?"

"U-Umm… Well- please don't think me rude in asking you this- but um… Are you a… a virgin?" The blush that once was on Mai's cheeks now covered her whole face.

_How should I answer?_ Katara bit her lip, trying to think of her answer. Water Tribe women were suppose to keep their virginity until marriage since it was such a sacred thing, and that act of sex was sacred itself. How much of Water Tribe background did Mai know? Surely the Fire Nation schools taught them lies about the other Nations, but what was expectable in the Fire Nation?

"I… I am not." Katara sighed softly._ Why should I lie to her anymore than I already have in the past?_

"What is it… like?"

Katara blushed, "What, you mean… sex?"

"Yes…" Mai's black hair was hiding her face from Katara, a clear sign of her embarrassment. "Whenever Zuko and I had been… almost intimate something would always come up. Someone would come by, or he'd make some excuse before any clothes came off. I started thinking that I wasn't… good enough for him, but then I realized he was probably putting it off till our wedding night. You know, like they do in the Earth Kingdom. I just… want to be ready for tomorrow night."

Katara's stomach clenched at the thought of Zuko doing the things to Mai he has done to her.

Crushing emotions aside, Katara had to be a friend to Mai, not a jealous ex-lover of her fiancé. "Well… at first it's a bit uncomfortable, but… it's amazing, really. It's like you're the only two people in the world, and all you want to do is make him happy, and bring him pleasure that only you can give him. And he wants to do the same for you. It's… It's a union of love."

"What about… positions? Foreplay? I always heard Azula and Ty Lee talking about different things…"

"Well…" Katara bit her lip, feeling guilty that she was helping Mai in a subject such as this; Katara's only experience with sex was with Zuko, Mai's fiancé and who she longed to please perfectly. "It's really about what pleases you and your partner- in this case Zuko- and what makes you comfortable. I wouldn't worry about different positions and such until after your first night, once you're well acquainted with each other's bodies. For some reason, men just naturally know things more about sex than women. So hopefully Zuko will know more on how to please you."

Mai sighed softly, "He… He told me that had already… that he isn't…" Mai shook her head, brushing her hair back behind her ear, "He said it was with one of his concubines and that I should think nothing of it. It is normal for the Royal Family to indulge in their concubines, even when they are married. I just hope Zuko won't…"

Katara had to fight back the tears. _One of his concubines? Think nothing of it? Even if he had said that to hide our relationship__…__ it still hurts__…_ "Mai, Zuko's the kind of man who- once he is in power- won't take advantage of others like that. I'm sure he'll set his father's harem free."

"He'll let your people go too, you know that don't you? He once told me he'll set free all of the slaves, and take in people needing jobs as servants. He'll allow them to stay in the Palace if they need to. He's such a good man…"

"He is…"

The two of them sat on the bed quietly, both thinking about the same man- the man they loved.

"I hate to interrupt your… whatever this is, but Zuko asked me to come get Katara, and we all know I'm such a nice person."

Katara turned, seeing Azula standing in the door way with her lips upturned in a smirk. Knowing she could easily anger the girl, Katara stood and gave a small smile to Mai. "I'll be here tomorrow bright and early to help you get ready."

"Thank you Katara, so much… for everything." Mai smiled and watched as Katara followed Azula out of her room.

She laid back on her bed, sighing softly once the door clicked closed, "Tomorrow, Zuko… Tomorrow we will be married and I will be yours forever…" Mai's eyes closed as she rolled over, pulling one of her plush pillows into her arms. Something was digging into her leg, so she sat up to examine what it was.

Mai lifted the object in her hand, her thumb running over the black silky ribbon. The stone that hung from the ribbon was easily recognizable once she saw the intricate hand-carved designs. "Katara… She must have left this on accident." Mai mumbled softly.

She knew Katara wasn't allowed to wear it anymore, and that it had been her mother's. Katara treasured the necklace, even after finding out her mother was alive and a slave here at the Palace… she still clung to it desperately. It was her only piece of home, the life she knew before being forced into slavery.

Mai would often see Katara fiddling with her pocket, her fingers clutching, touching something that was unseen, but Mai knew what it was. It was the necklace.

_It must have fallen out of her pocket when she sat on the bed. I__'__ll go track her down and give it back to her_.

*.*

Katara was silent as she followed Azula through the corridors. The Princess would always talk to her. She would tell her of current news, how the other Nations were faring, her father's next plans… all of it was said to crush Katara's spirit. However, she never allowed the Princess' words to hurt her in the way they were suppose to. Katara took the words of the Princess and used them as hope, a reason to fight, anything but a reason to give up her fight.

On this day, however… Azula had no words for Katara.

"You and Zuko think you're fooling everyone. I have to give you credit though, Katara. Seducing the Fire Prince and making him think he's in love. I hate to say it, but I admire you." Azula chuckled, "Maybe once all is said and done tomorrow, I can talk to my father and see if he'll let you be mine. Of course I don't expect you to seduce me, but work with and for me. Like Mai and Ty-… Like Mai."

Katara looked at the Princess as she stopped, her head slightly downwards. Of course Azula would know about her and Zuko. Ozai had to tell someone, and who better than his daughter who was infamous for blackmail when her tactic wasn't torture? "Princess?"

Azula's head snapped up, her golden eyes losing any emotion they had held a moment ago. No matter how cunning or deceptive Azula was, Katara still saw the lingering hurt in her eyes, and it wasn't hard to guess what it was about.

Azula began walking again, "Father always does what I ask him, so him giving you to me will be simple. He may even see it as a good thing. If you're not around Zuko he'll stay focused and not worried about you."

Katara felt like saying some smart remark to her, but looking down at the scars on her wrists the Princess caused when she was first taken in sealed her lips.

Words continued to fall from Azula's lips, but they had taken on a softer tone, "I don't get it. Ty Lee loved you, Mai loves you. And Zuko… It doesn't make sense. You're a slave, thus all you're meant to do is follow Zuko's orders, or anyone living in the Palace really. Yet… you became best friends with Mai… You were like a sister to Ty Lee… You're Zuko's lover…" Azula stopped abruptly and turned on her heel, "How is it a Water Tribe slave such as yourself can do that? How can you break the barrier between slave and master, let alone water and fire? How can you become friends with my… with…"

Katara stepped forwards to Azula, "I can be your friend too, Azula, if only you'll let me."

Azula glared and turned away, her back facing Katara, "I don't have friends. There is no need for them. All I need is power, and I have that."

"Power can make you go mad. Friends are the ones that keep you sane. If all you want is power… you'll end up like your father. … I know about your mother, and about all the theories revolving around her disappearance. Do you really think your father had nothing to do with it?"

"Don't!" Azula was facing Katara again, her face contorted in anger and anguish, "Don't speak of my mother!"

"Zuko tells me all the time about how wonderful she was, how much she loved you two. She-"

"She loved _him_! Zuko! Not me!"

"She would take you two into the city, go down to the beach with you when you went to your vacation home. She adored the both of you, but your father's influence changed you. She never stopped loving you, all she wanted was her little girl back."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Azula threw Katara against the wall as she screamed at him.

"Azula… I'll be your friend." Katara gave her a small, sweet smile, "I'll help you pull yourself out of your father's grip. You're nothing like him, you're better. You're beautiful and powerful, all you need are those around you who love you, not someone who uses you to do his bidding. Mai's never used you. Ty Lee never used you. Zuko never used you. I will never use you. You have, however, used them, but only because that's what you learned from your father. Please Azula, allow me to help you. I can see you slipping. Each day I see you… You look more and more sad and closer to the edge." Katara hugged the rampant princess in front of her, "Let me pull you back. Let me pull you back before you fall and the tide takes you under."

The strong, cruel princess broke, and she began sobbing and screaming into Katara's shoulder, "Why did she leave without saying goodbye?! Why did she leave at all! I needed my mother and she wasn't there! She wasn't there to protect me… She couldn't protect me…"

Katara held Azula tightly, "You're safe now, Azula. I'll protect you. Zuko will protect you. Mai and Ty Lee, your uncle. We'll all protect you…"

"Katara? What's wrong with her?"

Katara heard hurried footsteps before turning her head to see Zuko. "It's okay, Zuko. Azula just need reassurance and love…" Katara's eyes softened when she saw Zuko looking worriedly at his sister. He may have acted like he didn't trust her half the time… but that didn't mean he didn't love her. After all she's done to him, put him through, he still loved his younger sister. "Let's get her to her room, okay?"

Zuko nodded and gently grabbed Azula, cradling her in his arms like their mother had when they were younger. He didn't understand why Azula was crying, hell he'd never seen her cry a day in her life, but he knew Katara would tell him later, and all he could do now was comfort his sister.

Once they made it to Azula's room, Zuko laid her on her bed.

"Why didn't you protect me, Zuko? When Mama left… you were suppose to protect me…" Azula buried her face in her pillow, her sobs dying and her crying lessening.

"Protect you from what, Azula?"

"From Father!" Azula shot up and screamed at him. "How could you not protect me from him?!"

Zuko's eyebrows stitched together, confused at her words, "What do you mean, Azula? Did he hurt you?"

A sob left her lips. The normally collected Princess was broken in pieces, "He would come in my bedroom, night after night, telling me how he was making me perfect and powerful… and he would… and he…" Azula's shaking form collapsed onto Katara's chest in a screaming mess.

The meaning of Azula's words slowly, hauntingly registered in Katara's head. All the reasons as to why Azula was obsessed with being perfect and powerful, her obsession with pleasing her father, her clearly failing mental state… It all made sense now, and Katara wished that it hadn't.

Zuko looked at his sister, her words meaningless to him, "Azula? I don't understand-" One look at Katara and the Princess' words slowly ran through his head again. His stomach lurched, his fist clenched. "That bastard…"

"He would tell me I wasn't perfect… I needed to be perfect… just like him. It began after Mother left… I wanted to tell you, tell Uncle, tell some random servant… but I just couldn't. I was scared of what he'd do to me." Azula sniffed as she raised a hand to wipe her wet cheeks, "Once he banished you… It only got worse. He did things to me that I didn't even know could be done, nor whether or not they were legal… Mother leaving was too much for me to handle… but when he started… You were suppose to protect me, Zuko. You and Mother both…"

Zuko's arms reached out and pulled his sister to him, "I'll protect you now… I'm so sorry Azula. If I had known… I'll protect you, okay?"

Katara was watching as Zuko cradled Azula and rocked her in his arms. Azula, a girl who was always so cruel and cold, and her brother Zuko, a man who had resented his sister since she was able to talk and torment him…

"That's why you began putting on a malicious façade, only in time the mask became a part of you. You tried to find an outlet from the pain and hurt… so you tried to make others feel worse than you. You went around doing what Ozai told you to in fear of him punishing you…" Katara spoke softly, her eyes meeting Zuko's as her words hung in the air.

"Yeah… something like that…" Azula mumbled. She sat up, pulling away from Zuko, "Do you guys mind? I'd like to bathe and go to bed…"

Zuko hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Of course, Azula. Remember," Katara's hands grabbed Azula's in a comforting gesture, "I'm here for you always. Just seek me out and I'll be there. I'm your friend." She raised Azula's hands to her lips and they gently pressed against her knuckles.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Azula. I promise." Zuko kissed the top of Azula's head and stood. "I'll come in to check on you in a bit, okay?"

"Sure, ZuZu." Azula's eyes rose to her brother's, and a silent understanding of forgiveness passed through them.

Katara left quietly with Zuko behind her. Watching the silent exchanges between Zuko and Azula caused Katara to achingly miss Sokka…

"I will kill him." Zuko whispered softly into her ear as they walked through the hall to his chambres. A few servant lingered in the hall doing their daily routines, so Zuko walked close to Katara and spoke quietly into her ear. "I'll kill him, and he'll never hurt anyone again."

"Zuko… As much as I agree he deserves to be dead… if you kill him you'll become just like him."

"I am _nothing_ like him." Zuko hissed into her ear as they reached his room.

"I know you're not, Zuko. But killing him…" Katara sighed as she opened the door.

Katara turned to face Zuko. She knew she had to tell him now, that it was over between them. He had to marry Mai. For himself, for her, and for the Fire Nation. What Katara and Zuko had was a forbidden love. A kind that sprouted out of hatred and would end due to loyalties.

"Zuko, we can't do this anymore. I need to return to my life as Gongzhu… and be at the Avatar's side. You need to be a great Fire Lord, and rebuild everything your father and ancestors have destroyed. Your destiny is to bring peace to the Fire Nation, and you need to do that… Without me."

Golden eyes looked down in Katara's blue eyes, and when Zuko shook his head his black hair swayed, "I will not live the rest of my life not knowing how we could have been. I will not live the rest of my life without the one I love. I will not doom myself to that kind of life. Our strife, our struggle, our love… it's all to prove to the Spirits and to the world that the elements can live in peace. The Spirits chose us to do this. We were enemies, hating each other because of this war, but we found love in each other because the Spirits wanted it to be. The beginning may have been punishment because we may have not gotten in right in another lifetime. We can get it right now, and we can be happy and bring peace to the world."

"Marry Mai, Zuko. It is your only way to fulfill your destiny and bring peace. What we had was just a fling… Your marriage to Mai and your crowning as Fire Lord will help everyone. You'll let my people free along with the other slaves. You'll give work and home to those in need. Mai is the one you need to marry, not me. I can't give you the life you deserve. We may be in love, but that doesn't matter. The Spirits are being cruel and using us as some sort of experiment or game. We need to go back to the way things were; When you were going to be with Mai and I… I was going to be with Aang."

"You don't believe yourself for a second, I can see it in your eyes." Zuko cupped her cheeks, moving his face down closer to hers, "I love you. I want to be with you. It's as simple as that. Why are you denying both of us that happiness? You're the one who taught me how to love. You're the only person aside from my mother and uncle who has shown me love. I'm not letting you go."

"Zuko-"

His lips pressed against hers, and in that moment it was as if time froze. A quiet voice slipped into Katara's head, a familiar and reassuring voice. _Don__'__t do this to yourself, Katara. You love him, he loves you, and your union will be the ultimate peace bringer to the world. This wasn__'__t suppose to happen, you wrote your own destinies the moment Zuko took you as his prisoner. We were just interfering once we found out how beneficial this could be to you all. Please don__'__t deny yourself happiness and love, Katara. It__'__s right in front of you. Everything is. Your future, peace, freedom. All you have to do is reach out and take it. It__'__s okay to be selfish, because Mai__'__s life will turn out great without Zuko in it. Take your future into your own hands, Katara_.

"Yue?" Katara pulled away, glancing around the room.

"Katara?" Warm hands cupped her cheeks again, and her eyes turned to Zuko. "You okay?"

Katara looked into his golden eyes, and the moment she did she saw a little girl with golden eyes and chocolate curls. In that moment, she knew she was okay. Everything was going to be okay. "Yes, Zuko. I am. _We_ are."

Her lips pressed to his, her passion and love, her guilt and anguish, her anger and self-redemption all pouring into this single kiss.

Zuko didn't take long at stripping them both, laying her on the bed, and slipping into her. He went slow, his perfectly toned back arching in a slow, beautiful rhythm, his mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure. This was beyond sex, beyond making love. This was a union of love, like Katara had spoke to Mai about previously.

As Zuko pulled Katara on top of him, whispering his love for her as she moaned hers for him, neither of them saw the heartbroken girl standing in the doorway, a forgotten necklace laying on the floor before her feet. Neither of them heard the door close and the fading footsteps of someone they both care for.

*.*

Mai's breath was leaving her in slow, unsure puffs as she leaned against the wall that surrounded the garden. She just saw… How could… Why?

She was getting married tomorrow to Zuko, the boy she's loved since they were kids…

She heard him whisper the three words to Katara he had never said to her. She heard Katara's breathless voice reply to those three words. Those words… They were something Mai longed to hear from Zuko… but never heard. She would hope and wish that he would soon say those words to her, but he never did. Instead… Instead he was saying them to someone else. Someone who was suppose to be her good friend.

How could this happen? Why did it happen?

_I__'__ve spent so long loving him, wanting to be with him__…__ Now that we are to be married he__…__ he__'__s ruined it. I was suppose to marry him and be his Fire Lady__…__ I was suppose to rule with him, make the Fire Nation a better place__…__ Why did he propose if he loved Katara? __…__ I knew something was happening, something was odd with Zuko, but I just__…__ I just didn__'__t want to accept that he was with someone else, let alone Katara. How could I be so blind, so stupid? I__'__ve heard all the Palace whispers and rumors. __…__ I__'__ve seen the way he looks at her__…__ I just__…__ I didn__'__t want it to be true__…__ I always knew__…__ I just didn__'__t want to accept it__…__ I love him, but he__'__s hurt me. He__'__s betrayed me. The both of them have. Why am I not angry at Katara? Why am I not as upset as I should be? The shock of it all? __…__ There was never anything between us__…__ I always knew that, but I cared too much to believe it._

"I can't be blind anymore… I can't allow this. The Spirits are cruel, but this is just sadistic. They're mocking me. The Spirits and Zuko and Katara. I can't… I can't allow this." Mai pushed herself off the stone wall and began heading straight to the Palace doors, her destination clear in mind.

If she couldn't be happy and marry Zuko… than Zuko would pay for betraying her.

The image Katara and Zuko kissing was playing over in her mind. The way Zuko pulled Katara on top of him whilst they were having sex seared itself behind her eyes. The words of their declarations of love echoed in Mai's head. Mai pressed on, walking towards the throne room of the Fire Lord.

Everything Katara had said to her since day one, all the lies Zuko has told her, all the words swirled around in Mai's head until it was a quiet buzzing that she couldn't get rid of. Everything made sense now. And all it took was three words from Zuko's mouth.


	21. White Blank Page

**So I told myself I wouldn't fall asleep until I got this chapter out, and it is currently 8 something in the morning, and chapter 20 was posted around 6 last night. I was, of course, distracting myself with this or that, BUT! I finished it without falling asleep! Now, this is my own personal challenge that I want to complete. I will finish this story before Tuesday. There is no maybe about it. I WILL. So, as much as it pains me to say this, expect the last three chapters today and tomorrow. Anywho! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

Katara was sleeping peacefully in Zuko's arms; Her head laying on his bare chest, an arm wrapped around his stomach, one leg nestled in between his. It was a beautiful sight- two lovers sleeping in each other's arms. The sun was just rising, its gentle orange glow slowly filtering in through the curtain.

The door was thrown open, the loud thump of it hitting the wall waking the two lovers abruptly. The sound of heavy boots hitting the floor echoed in Katara's groggy head, and suddenly she was ripped from Zuko's arms and from the bed by a large guard. Two more yanked Zuko out of his bed and held him as he struggled. Three more were standing near the doorway, weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

Katara tried to pull her hands free to at least cover her nudity, but the guard holding her only tightened his grip into a painful hold.

Zuko struggled in the hands of the two guards, seemingly not to care about his own nudity but only about getting to Katara. "What do you think you are doing? Let me go! I command you-"

"You are in no place to command anyone, Zuko." Ozai walked in, a sadistic look of joy on his face. "You just can't listen to what is told to you, can you?"

"Prince Zuko, are you being charged with treason and attempted assassination of the Fire Lord. You are also being charged with aiding in a prison escape." Huan, Ozai's advisor, was standing beside the Fire Lord. "Katara of the Water Tribe, you are being charge with rebellion- trying to raise an army of slaves to overthrow the Fire Lord- and accessory to treason. Your day before the Court will be in three days time."

The robe Katara had been wearing the previous night was tugged forcibly on her frame and the guard tugged her out of the room, dragging her down the hall as she fought and struggled against his grip.

Katara screamed out, shouted, trying to get the attention of anyone, but those in the hall had their heads downwards, not daring to step in to interfere. As the guard was about to pull Katara around a corner, her eyes caught sight of a feminine form standing beside Ozai once he stepped out into the hall. When her eyes adjusted, Katara's breath left her as she saw Mai standing there, her dark golden eyes full of betrayal as she watched three guards struggle to pull Zuko down the hall in the same direction as Katara was being dragged.

Now… Now it made sense… Katara had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and she saw her necklace laying on the floor in front of the door. She didn't know how it had ended up there… Now she knew. It must have fallen out of her pocket in Mai's room, and Mai must have come to Zuko's chambres to return it… and she stumbled upon the two of them in bed.

Tears began to overwhelm Katara as she went limp, allowing the guard to roughly pull her. Mai had a right to be upset and angry about a betrayal such as this… but to turn them into the Fire Lord? How could she? Katara didn't know all that much about the Fire Nation and their lifestyles and beliefs, but she was learning more and more from Zuko. She did know that allegations of treason was immediate death at the hands of the Fire Lord. No day in Court. No chance at redemption. No Agni Kai. Death. So why had Huan told her and Zuko their day in Court was in three days?

*.*

"Ow!" Katara glared up at the guard from the ground. "That hurt." She growled, blue eyes swirling with anger.

The guard scoffed and turned his back to her, only after the cell door was slammed closed. He stood there, back turned to Katara…

Katara was contemplating creating an ice dagger from the water in the air, but before she could move her hand she heard Zuko's shouts.

"Let me go! I am your Prince!"

The cell door opened, and Zuko was thrown in beside Katara. All of his anger, all of his determination left once he saw Katara. "Katara!" He pulled her tightly to his chest, "You're okay…"

"For now…" Her eyes slowly looked up at Zuko, "… We're going to be killed."

Zuko shook his head, "Don't think that way… We'll… We'll think of something. We always do, right?" Zuko pressed his unusually cold lips to Katara's.

Katara turned her head the moment his lips touched hers, "Zuko… People spend their days wandering between work and home, never finding true joy and happiness. They think their ambitions and dreams will bring them happiness… but when they are laying in their death beds, or their lives are flashing before their eyes… they won't know true happiness and a complete life without love. Those who have love in their lives… those are the ones who die happy. If I have to die at the hands of your father… I'm going to be dying happy, because I love you, and you love me. We have something between us not many people can find, and even the ones who have found love, or will find love… it isn't as strong as ours. We may be two different elements, but I am the fuel that keeps your fire burning, and you are the tide that keeps bringing water back to me. We are infinite, eternal, and so is our love. It will cross through lifetimes to bring us back together. Zuko, I love you."

Zuko's warm hands cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears that she didn't try to stop. His own tears were threatening to spill. "Katara… I love you."

No more words were spoken between the two as they laid against the cold floor and wall, holding each other tightly and lovingly. Kisses and gentle caresses passed through them, but no words. No words were needed to be spoken now. Everything that needed to be said has been said in one way or another… Now all the two lovers had to do was wait…

*.*

The cell door creaked open, causing Katara to wake. Zuko had already been awake, stroking her tangled hair.

"They're ready for you…" Azula stood before them, her attire different. It was more of armor than traditional Royal Family clothes. Her demeanor… Zuko had never seen his sister like this before. Her face expressionless, her eyes were empty and void of any emotion, but her voice… her voice is what gave away a slight hint of the emotions swirling inside of her heart. Grief. Guilt.

Zuko stood, helping Katara to rise unsteadily to her feet. "How long has it been?" The first words Zuko has spoken since he last told Katara he loved her…

"A day. _He_ had Court look over all the trials for today and tomorrow yesterday so that they could get your trail in quicker." Azula stepped forwards, "Zuko… I know I've never said this before… but I'm glad you're my older brother, and I'm proud of you. Katara… Thank you. Without you talking to me and comforting me… I'm sure I'd be much worse now. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through when you were traveling with the Avatar, and Zuko… I'm sorry for everything."

"And I'm sorry too…" Mai stepped forwards, her eyes red as she struggled to fight away the tears. "I didn't mean to go to the Fire Lord… I was just so angry and jealous… and betrayed… I knew all along, though. That you loved someone else." Mai's pale hand raised up to touch Zuko's stubbly cheek. "I didn't want to admit it to myself because I was being selfish… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes turned to Katara, "Katara… I wasn't angry at you like I should have been. I knew in my heart that the two of… it was destiny… but I just… I was upset. That doesn't excuse what I've done, and I-"

Katara ran forwards, her arms wrapping around Mai, "I forgive you."

Mai blinked, somewhat caught off guard, but soon her arms wrapped around Katara and she sobbed quietly, "I wish there was something I could do to take it all back…"

"What's done is done. It's in the hands of the Spirits now…" Katara said softly. She pulled away, wiping a stray tear before grabbing Zuko's hand. "Let's face this… shall we?"

*.*

Standing before the Court was… intimidating to say the least. The Fire Lord was sitting in the middle of a long steel table, the rest of the Court members stretching out from his sides. Katara mentally counted each of the wrinkled, or wrinkling face of the men of Court. _Sixteen_… The only females were Azula, who was sitting beside her father, and Mai, who sat at the end of the left side of the table. _Nineteen in all__…__ One missing__…__ Zuko__…_

Beside Katara stood Zuko. One would never have guessed he was on trial with the way he stood tall, his face hard with a sense of superiority.

"Prince Zuko," An aged man with an equally aged voice began to speak, "You are here with the charges of treason, attempted assassination, and aiding in a prison break. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are being charged with rebellion and accessory to treason. Today we will hear your testimonies that will aid in our decision of deeming you guilty or not guilty of these heinous crimes committed against the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation."

"Prince Zuko, since your word is more favorable than that of a slave's, you will begin." Another man said.

It was clear the members of Court still saw Zuko as their Prince by the way they titled him.

Zuko stepped forwards, his eyes darting from one member to the next. He took in a deep breath, and cleared his mind, thinking of only what his uncle would tell him to do and say in a situation like this. _Stay calm, be persuasive, do not try to anger anyone__…_"Men of the Fire Nation Court. I have one simple question for you; What is wrong with a man loving a woman? What is so wrong with two people being in love? Is it frightening? What is so wrong for the Fire Nation Prince to fall in love with the Southern Water Tribe Gongzhu? There was once a time when the elements mixed; a Water Tribesmen with an Earth Kingdom citizen. An Air Nomad with a Fire Nation noble. That time, however, came to an end when a man named Sozin came to power in the Fire Nation. He plotted to rule the world, have each Nation in his hands. No, he only wanted there to be one Nation; The Fire Nation. When he passed, his son, Azulon, took the throne and continued his father's reign of terror and destruction. When Azulon passed… Ozai took the throne, and he is doing more damage now than Sozin had ever done, or ever dreamed of doing.

"The man before you is a murderer, and murder is a serious crime in the Fire Nation. He has brought grief and destruction to many villages, towns, cities. He destroyed the Southern Water Tribe, forcing the remaining Tribesmen to either rebuild their homes in separate small tribes, or relocate to the Northern Water Tribe. He has destroyed a powerful city, Ba Sing Se, and has overrun their trade with his own business, seeing to it that the city, now under his command, has lost their main income.

"Not only is murder a terrible crime to commit… but rape is worse. No, incestuous rape is the worst crime I can think of." Zuko's eyes narrowed at his father, "This man who you hold so high and dearly spent his nights creeping into his own daughter's room and forcing himself between her legs… when she was at the fragile age of nine. When her mother wasn't around to tuck her in at night, to check on her throughout the night, when her mother was gone, this man went into her room and abused her. Sexually. Physically. Mentally. How can you allow someone like that to be your Fire Lord? How can you allow yourself to have respect for a man like him?"

The Court men seemed shocked and disgusted at this revelation. One turned his attention to Azula who had abruptly stood at the end of Zuko's speech to leave before they all saw the tears in her eyes, "Princess? Are these accusations true?"

Azula looked at her father, his cold eyes glaring at her, threatening her to tell the truth so he can punish her. "Yes… Yes they are…" Azula held her head high, the tears in her eyes slipping down her cheeks, "My father would come into my bedroom at night and rape me, telling me he was going to make me perfect just like him."

The mumbles of the men of Court slowly grew louder. One man signaled for a guard to step forwards. The guard hesitated, but walked up behind the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you are being charged with treason and incestuous rape. You will receive no trial, and your title as Fire Lord is hereby stripped. You have committed heinous crimes against the Fire Nation and the Royal Family."

"Watch your tongue, Huan. I am your Fire Lord." Ozai howled as the guard tightened metal around his wrists.

"You are not our Fire Lord anymore." Huan pulled the fire emblem comb from Ozai's hair then turned to face Zuko, "Prince Zuko, you are now our Fire Lord. A proper coronation will be planned and carried out as soon as possible."

Zuko stood there, staring at the golden comb that represented the Fire Lord crown in Huan's hands. Was this really happening?

"Zuko…" Katara gently grabbed his arm in a reassuring grip, her voice barely containing the joy that bubbled inside her.

Zuko looked at Huan, nodding his acceptance of his new title as Fire Lord. As the older man stepped forwards to place the comb into Zuko's top knot a loud yell echoed through the room.

"That's my crown!"

Flames burst from Ozai's fists and mouth, burning those unlucky members and guard who was in the pathway of the flames.

Zuko was quick to get into an offensive stance, ready to attack his father. At his sides Mai drew her throwing knives, Azula hesitated but fell into a stance matching Zuko's. Katara drew water from the glasses the Court members had been drinking from and readied a long water whip.

The Court members all hurried out of the room, fearful of Ozai.

"Four against one? I'll take it easy on you, how about that?" Ozai shot a flame wall towards the teenagers, and Azula and Zuko raised one of their own to protect them from Ozai's wrath.

"Four? Try nine you silly old man."

Katara's water whip lost its form for a moment when she heard Ty Lee's voice. Her eyes darted towards the door and saw Ty Lee standing tall and proud, running into the room was Aang… Sokka… Toph… and Suki. Katara's heart clenched at the sight of her friends, but she remembered that they were currently facing a deranged ex-Fire Lord and returned her attention to him.

"No." Zuko lowered his fire wall and stood straight. "This is my battle. I have to bring peace to the Fire Nation."

"And I have to bring peace to the world." Aang chimed in. "This is _our_ battle. Now you all leave so you don't get hurt."

Katara glared at the two of them, "But Aang-"

Ozai yelled as he punched the air, and endless wave of fire hurling towards them. Aang used his air bending to block the fire, "Go! We'll be okay!"

Katara knew there was no time for it, but she leaned up and kissed Zuko, "Fight for us." Her hand lingered on his cheek before she ran out with the others.

"Katara!" Sokka pulled her towards him when the doors to the Court room had closed. "Oh, Katara. I was worried sick…" He held her out at an arm's distance and his soft face turned into a hard glare, "Why were you kissing Zuko?"

"… Now isn't the time, Sokka." Katara said quietly. Her eyes looked from Toph to Suki to Ty Lee and back at Sokka, "It's so good to see you all again. How did you…?"

"Well we've been in the Fire Nation for some time now." Toph began, "We lived under the guise that Sokka and Suki had eloped from some small Fire Nation village, and I was Suki's younger sister who tagged along. We found Aang just yesterday at a tea shop, and well… Ty Lee found us as well."

"I was looking for Aang, but I was so thrilled when I came upon you all as well! Oh, Katara, you'll be so proud of me when you hear this! Azula came looking for me yesterday. I don't know how she found me, but she did! She told me what had happened to you two, that you were being charged with treason and such. Azula wanted me to track down the Avatar and tell him to come help you guys. Azula did her own helping by having her father move the trial two days up."

"The sooner you two stood before the Court, the sooner the truth would come out…" Azula said softly.

"I found Aang and friends at the tea shop, and told them everything. Naturally they didn't believe me and thought it was some excuse for me to make them fall into a trap, but Aang told them I was probably speaking the truth. So, when Azula sent word to me this morning about your trial being today, we snuck into the Palace with Mai's help and waited!" Ty Lee was smiling brightly.

"Wow, guys…" Katara was at a loss for words. Here were her friends willingly working with their former enemies to save Katara and Zuko…

"I still want to know why you kissed Zuko." Sokka grumbled.

"I love him, Sokka." Katara said, a smile tugging at her lips.

*.*

Zuko was panting, parts of his skin screaming due to burns Ozai had inflicted upon him. He would not stop to take a quick breath, hesitate for a moment and let Ozai get the upper hand. As he sent a stream of fire towards his father, his eyes flicked to Aang for a fleeting moment. The young boy was keeping up nicely. Of course he was the Avatar, but he was still young.

Ozai lost his footing when he raised his arms to block his son's attack, and he fell to the ground, his back pressing against the stone floor.

This was the moment. All the suffering and pain would end. The world will be in balance once more in this moment.

Zuko let out a loud yell, his arms moving in the way his uncle had taught him all those months ago. Blue lightning shot from his fingertips and made their way straight into his father's chest.

The man writhed on the floor, and only when Zuko pulled his arm away, ending the bolt of lightning, Ozai lay still on the floor.

A haunting silence fell in the large room. Aang slowly walked towards the man on the ground. "Is he…?"

"Yes, he is." Zuko had barely gotten the words out before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Zuko!" Aang rushed over to him, his yell alerting the woman who stood outside the door waiting for her love to exit the room.

The doors opened, and Katara ran in, "Zuko?!"

*.*

It had been a week since the battle with Ozai, and Zuko had recovered fully. Katara had spent hours healing him each day, and in the end she was able to seal all his wounds, and in their wake were scars that told the story of how Zuko finally faced his father.

Within the week since Ozai's fall, Azula had been speaking to a private physiatrist, and everyone around her saw the change slowly becoming stronger. Ty Lee was back in the Fire Nation Palace, running around in clothing that Katara still thought shouldn't be worn outside of the privacy of Ty Lee's bedroom. Mai had taken the place as the Head of Court and was currently pressing laws and addressing issues that needed to be taken care of. The slaves, every last one of them, had been given their freedom. Not only did Zuko give them their freedom, but each of them received a bag of gold coins and new, proper clothing. For those who didn't have homes Zuko agreed to pay for a room at any hotel until they could get back on their feet again. Kya had remained in the Palace to stay with her daughter. Sokka too had his own room in the Palace until he was ready to leave, and had finally come to terms to the fact that his baby sister was in love with the soon to be crowned Fire Lord. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island to help oversee repairs and rebuilding their community's heart after the Fire Nation troops left, but she had just come back to the Fire Nation earlier in the day. Aang had been writing up plans to go over with Zuko once he was up to it. Toph was enjoying the perks of staying in a Palace and using the new, _paid_ servants as much as possible. And lastly, Iroh. Zuko's uncle had praised him the moment he saw him, telling him that he had finally let go of his old self, his fears and inner conflict, and taken control of his life and destiny. He was now living in Ba Sing Se, the Jasmine Dragon back into his possession. Just like Suki, he was in the Fire Nation and had arrive the day before.

Katara was walking towards the kitchens, making sure everything was planned the way it should be.

"Hello, My Lady."

"Oh, hush, Jiang. You know not to address me in such a manner." Katara smiled at Jiang as she walked into the kitchens, seeing a few servants hustling around to make last minute touches to the food. "How is everything?"

"Perfect. Zuko's Coronation Feast will be the yummiest in history, and if our calculations are correct there will be plenty leftovers to send throughout the city." Jiang was adding seasonings to one of the platters of meat.

"Great. He's finally walking around with being in pain. Huan told him that the Coronation can be put off for another few days, but he refused to put it off any longer." Katara leaned against the counter.

"The Fire Nation can not be without their Fire Lord. And soon they'll have their Fire Lady as well." Jiang gave Katara a smirk.

"I don't think so. Zuko has so much to worry about now, marriage is nowhere in his plans, at least not anytime soon." Katara's eyes traveled to the sun outside, and she gasped, "I'm late! It's nearing sunset and I'm not even ready!"

*.*

"You look beautiful, Katara!" Ty Lee stepped back from Katara and looked over her dress.

Katara turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a white cheongsam that was lined with a beautiful ocean blue. Her hair was styled up in a traditional Fire Nation bun with a small fire emblem comb holding her hair in place. She saw Zuko walk up behind her in the mirror and smiled when he kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you." Katara looked at his white, layered robes. His hair was pulled up in a top knot, held together by a red ribbon. Soon the Fire Lord crown- comb would be placed into his hair, and he would be the official new reigning Fire Lord.

"White signifies a blank page, a new start. You can take white and turn it to any color you want. This is our white blank page. Our new start, Zuko. A new start for the Fire Nation and the entire world." Her lips gently touched his in a loving kiss.

On this day, Zuko was crowned as Fire Lord, and he promised not only his subjects but every living person throughout the world that a time for change had finally come. A time for peace was finally here. They would work together to rebuild the world and establish the peace that no one knew of. They would build a new world for themselves, a world where every bender was equal, every non-bender was equal, _everyone_ was equal. Equality and peace had finally shown their lights over the three Nations, and Zuko knew it was his destiny to ensure those lights never faded. With the help of Katara, the Avatar, his new friends, his uncle, they would rebuild the world and restore peace and bring about equality.


	22. Infinite

**I cried when I wrote this, because I began to think that after this chapter is the epilogue... Oh goodness... Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy**

Many suns and moons rose and fell over the Fire Nation. The citizens of the Fire Nation had slowly but surely come to accept Zuko as their new Fire Lord, though there were small groups who opposed him and caused trouble every once in a while. Zuko had been overwhelmed with all of his new duties in the beginning, but when the weeks and months began to pass, he became acquainted with the daily meetings, late nights going over scrolls of citizen welfare and laws he wanted to pass. The Fire Nation had become a respective ally in the Earth Kingdom trading business, and Zuko was currently in the process of making the trading route a National one that stretched between all three Nations. He had sent funds to the Southern Water Tribe so they could live properly and have the food, tools, and life essentials that were so scarce to them. Huan had retired, and Azula had stepped into his place and became the Royal Advisor for Zuko. Life in the Fire Nation couldn't be any better; This time of peace was something even the oldest of elders had never known.

Zuko walked through the corridors of his Palace, smiling and nodding at the servants he passed. He was a nervous wreck, shaking and sort of sweating. "I need to get these robes off before I suffocate…"

"You'll be fine, ZuZu. Just remember what I told you." Azula was falling in pace beside him, her face having a natural glow that it had never held until their father was in power.

"I'm trying… What if she-"

"Zuko, don't think that way, okay? You'll be brilliant."

Zuko stopped before a door, his eyes taking in the intricately carved designs in the wood. "Yeah… Okay." He raised a hand and knocked, his heart pounding louder than his fist hitting the wood.

"Coming!" There was shuffling and then the door opened, revealing Katara standing before Zuko. "Zuko." She smiled brightly at him, stepping aside for him to walk in.

"Katara." When he closed the door, giving Azula one last look, he bent down and kissed her.

He had given Katara her own private chambres for those days when she wanted to be alone whilst he was at a meeting or in town for this reason or that. She never slept in the room though, when the moon began to rise she would always return to hers and Zuko's shared bed chambres.

"I thought you had meetings all day to pass the new laws?" Katara wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she gazed up at him.

"We finished early. The Court had agreed with all my new laws and they were passed. They'll be posted throughout the city tomorrow and word will be sent to the villages and towns as well." Zuko sighed and pulled her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her on his lap. "Katara… I want to talk to you about something."

"Anything, Zuko." She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of its place in his top knot out of his face.

Zuko let out a shaky breath, one of his hands grabbing both of Katara's, "Katara… You are the fuel that keeps my fire burning, and I am the tide that brings the water back to you. Before I would never have imagined that I would need you this much, and now I can't imagine myself without you. Marry me."

Katara's eyes were wide, her mouth opened slightly, a look of pure shock etched on her face. She felt Zuko slip something into her hands, and when she looked down the tears began to fall. In her hands was a necklace much like her mother's, only the stone was a dark grey and the black ribbon was nothing less than pure silk. She raised it so she could see the perfectly hand-carved design; The infinity symbol.

"We are infinite. Our love is eternal." Katara said softly before looking up at Zuko. "Yes, Zuko. Yes…" Their lips met in a hasty, passionate kiss.

As Zuko's tongue made its way past her lips and coaxed Katara's own tongue, his fingers grabbed the necklace from her, and fumbled as they clipped the necklace around her neck.

A soft moan fell from Katara's lips and was captured by Zuko's as his hands cupped and groped her breasts through the thin robe she wore. His hands tugged at the fabric, pulling away slightly from their kiss as the robe fell from her form and around her hips on the couch. Zuko smirked, "Katara, no under wrappings? Dirty." His lips began their assault on her neck, and he relished in the way Katara vocalized her pleasure.

"I- ah! I was just lounging- mmm- around…" Katara's thin fingers quickly made work with Zuko's many layers of robes, and when his bare chest was revealed to her a softer shadow took over her eyes.

She lowered her lips, kissing each and every one of his scars. When her crystal blue eyes rose to meet Zuko's lust darkened gold eyes, she smiled. A smile that was pure love and devotion.

Zuko picked her up, carrying her over to and laying her gently on the unused bed. His mouth, his fingers, he was building so much pleasure inside of Katara with his torturous licks here, his rough touches there. Katara cried out in pleasure as he pleased her with just his fingers and mouth. She yearned for him, for them to be connected again.

A keen gasp from Katara's lips sounded as Zuko thrust into her. Her darkened back arching as he relentlessly snapped his hips back and forth, groans falling from his lips and into her neck.

"Zuko…" Her finger bit into the skin of his shoulder blades before gripping his black hair that had fallen out of his top knot.

The two lovers were joint in a union of love, and soon they would be married- a testimony of their love for each other to the Spirits that had blessed them. Fire and water were opposite elements, natural born enemies, but Katara and Zuko blurred those lines of opposition, crossed the boundaries of enemies. Katara was the fuel that kept Zuko's fire burning, and Zuko was the tide that always came back to bring Katara the water. They could not face another day without each other, nor would they have to.

Katara and Zuko were infinite.

Their love eternal.


	23. Eternal

**Oh, gosh guys. It's finally over... I feel so sad and happy at the same time I can't make anything of it! I am so happy that you all have stuck with me through this. I never imagined I'd get such a great response from readers. It's just wonderful! All your reviews make me the happiest person, and I love seeing new emails saying someone new has favourited/followed the story. I want to thank each and every one of you. If I could I'd list all of your names, but that's quite a lot. So please, know that I am so happy for having each of you read and review and favourite and LOVE this sotry! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

"Mama! Mama, you have to finish telling us the story!"

"Yes, Mama, you must!"

"Oh, calm down you two."

Mai walked over to her two children, twin sisters Lan Jin and Lan Yin, as they were sitting on the floor of the living room, waiting for their mother. The two girls looked just like their mother; Black hair, gold eyes, the only hint of their father was their noses, how they were small button-like.

"I want to hear the rest of the story, Mama." Lan Yin proclaimed as she bounced up and down.

"You've heard it so many times, darling." Mai sat beside her children, smiling lovingly at them.

"One more time, Mama. You haven't got much of it left." Lan Jin crawled onto her mother's lap smiling.

Mai chuckled, "Alright, where was I? Right. Zuko was fighting against the Fire Lord, his father, with the help of the Avatar. Fire Lord Ozai had been a terribly skilled fire bender, so Zuko and Aang were nearly outmatched, but Zuko did something he had never been able to do before; direct lightning. He used this newly developed skill to take down his father, ending all the pain and suffering and instability in the world caused by his tyranny. Zuko had been gravely injured in the battle, and Katara had spent days healing him. On his final healing day, Zuko was fully recovered, and crowned as the new Fire Lord. Almost a year had passed with Fire Lord Zuko in control, and he finally worked up the courage to ask Katara to marry him. Well-"

"Telling the girls out story again, huh Mai?"

"Auntie Katara!"

The two girls shot up and ran towards the woman who they viewed as their aunt. Katara had aged well in the past decade. She was now a woman, and had grown to have beautiful thin curves- that is before her stomach stretched out due her pregnancy, a mature face that many women were envious of. Her skin was as beautiful and tan as ever, her blue eyes still as crystalline as when she was fourteen and just being captured by Zuko.

"Hello, girls." Katara bent down to hug the twins, smiling brightly at them.

"Yin, Jin look at this!" A little girl with chocolate curls and golden eyes ran around Katara's legs to the girls. "Daddy taught me this!"

The little girl huffed, her face turning as serious as a nine year old little girl's face could turn. She sent her little fist forwards, and squealed when a little flame erupted from her knuckles. "See! See!"

"Wow, Yue! That was wonderful!" Lan Yin giggled. "Daddy's been teaching me how to throw rocks without touching them!"

A little boy was clutching Katara's leg, peeking out from behind her. She reached down and picked him up, kissing his tan cheek and smoothing out his black hair, "Don't be like that, Hai. You know Yin and Jin, and Aunt Mai."

"I wan' Daddy…" Hai buried his face in his mother's neck, mumbling the way five year old boys do.

"I'm right here, son." Zuko stepped into the room, his royal robes folded in his arms. A brown tunic covered by a red and gold vested shirt and red pants adorned his body. His hair had grown long over the years, but he kept it just above the middle of his back. He grown into a very handsome man, his face losing the last bits of its adolescent youth and becoming that of a mature adult. "I used your bathroom to change. I hope you don't mind, Mai."

"Of course not." Mai smiled at her dear friend and sat down on the couch, laughing when Lan Jin jumped onto her lap.

"Where's the husband?" Katara sat beside her, resting her hands on her large, pregnant belly.

"At school. He has his pupils to teach." Mai smiled.

Zuko sat beside Katara, holding Hai in his lap and watching as Lan Yin and Yue giggled with each other.

"You're due soon, aren't you?"

"Yes. Another few weeks." Katara smiled at her belly, "I think the baby is a girl. We're going to name her Ursa." Her smiled aimed itself at Zuko.

"Mother's intuition, right?" Mai chuckled. "I knew I was having a girl, but I didn't expect twins when I was pregnant."

A comfortable silence fell between the adults. The girls were playing together, laughing and falling over one another. Hai was sitting on his father's lap watching his sister and their 'cousins.'

"Can you believe we're all grown up now? Just ten years ago everything was… unfavorable. Now Zuko is the Fire Lord, you two are married with two beautiful children and another on the way. I'm married with twins. Even Azula is married and pregnant. Would you have even imagined all this happening ten years ago?" Mai had a gentle, reminiscent smile on her lips as she spoke.

"I thought you and Zuko would be married, and I be married to Aang." Katara laughed softly, "He's now married to Toph with their three children. Sokka and Suki are married with four. Ty Lee got knocked up but they married in the end." She rested her head on Zuko's shoulders, "Everything is so normal now, but if I had tried to think about it ten years ago… I never would have thought this to be the outcome."

"Maybe we should change our saying, Katara." Zuko pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Our love is eternal. _Love_ is eternal."

A decade proved to have brought much change in their lives. The world was finally at peace. There was no fighting, no wars. Peace. Zuko and Aang had founded Republic City, and formed the Council- one of its members being Sokka. Toph had moved to the city to start training the police force in metal bending due to the rise of criminals. Bending gangs had began to rise, but Toph had taken control of the situation perfectly.

Everyone had grown up, had families of their own. Azula resided in a mansion in the Fire Nation capital with her husband. Sokka and Suki live on Kyoshi Island with their three boys and girl, and Sokka would travel every weekend to the Southern Water Tribe to see his and Katara's ailing grandmother and their mother and father. The Southern Water Tribe had grown into a beautiful city like the Northern Water Tribe, and just in ten years. Ty Lee had gone to Kyoshi Island with Suki and Sokka and taught the Kyoshi Warriors how to chi-block, and that was when she met her husband. She had gotten pregnant whilst they were still lovers, but soon married after they received the news of her pregnancy. She established a school of self-defense and many people traveled from all over the world to take lessons. Aang had settled in Republic City with Toph and their three children. Mai was a married woman of Court who's husband had his own earth bending school in the Fire Nation capital city. Everyone was happy now. Everything between the Nations was stable. Balanced.

Zuko was a wonderful Fire Lord, always taking his time to listen to the words of his citizens, doing his best to accommodate their needs. Katara was proud of him. He would often put his family before his duties as Fire Lord, and Azula would step in for the day or weekend whilst he spent time with their children. Katara was the first non- Fire Nation born Fire Lady, and the Fire Nation had accepted her only a short while after their wedding.

The story of Katara's enslavement, how Zuko had taken her in as a prisoner and how their love slowly bloomed in a time of war was one that had been told for a decade, and will be told for many more to come. Many citizens of the Nations had dubbed the story _The Dance of Slavery_.

Katara, the strong, beautiful, young Gongzhu taken in by the Fire Prince, made slave to him, had spent a year in captivity dancing the fine line of slave and lover. She roused the spirits of the other slaves, befriended the Princess' close friends, and even saved the Princess herself from the insanity that clutched at her mind. It was a delicate dance, one done while she was trapped by the chains of slavery, but Katara had danced her way into Zuko's heart, and she had become his Fire Lady.

The story of Katara and Zuko's forbidden struggle for love was a story that, just like their love, was eternal.


	24. The End

**Well guys... it's over. Officially. This is the alternate ending, the ending I was originally going to write, but decided against it. I have this thing for stories not ending happily ever after, and I'm sure others out there are the same. Here is the final chapter of Dance of Slavery. Thank you all so very much for joining me on this wonderful trip. It only took 6 months, 24 chapters, 174 pages, and 63,808 words. It was a wondeful journey, and I thank you all for enjoying it with me!**

"Mama? You have to finish our bedtime story."

"You're the one who fell asleep, Lan Yin. Mama had to stop last night because of you."

"Stop it, Lan Jin! You were falling asleep too!"

"Girls…"

Mai sat down on the chair she had just placed between her twin daughters' beds. "Now, once you two settle down I'll begin."

The two girls quietly lay in bed, their golden eyes watching their mother.

"Okay… Katara and Zuko had just been charged with treason and attempted assassination. They awaited their day in Court from a small cell. They never said a word once they had proclaimed their love for one another one last time. They held each other and did not speak, did not move until Princess Azula had come to take them to the Court room. Little did they know that they weren't going to be on trial… but that the Fire Lord was going to execute them. When they faced the Fire Lord, they were strong… and happy. They were going to die together, and they were dying having known love and being loved, knowing and feeling its power. Distraught that her brother's and her new friend's lives had been ended by the hands of her father, Azula lost control and attacked Fire Lord Ozai." Mai saw the girls slowly falling asleep, so she muttered the rest of the story to herself once sleep took over her daughters, "Azula succeeded in killing her father… and she herself was executed due to her assassination of the Fire Lord. Since there was no one in the Royal Family left besides Iroh, who was currently in a cell, the Court turned to the girl who had been engaged to the Fire Nation Prince. She accepted the crown and title of Fire Lord, becoming the first female in history to hold the position alone. She turned the Fire Nation around, working with the Avatar to restore balance in the world. It was a slow change, but within the decade that has past… she was able to bring peace to the Fire Nation at last."

Mai hadn't told her children of the horrific way the Fire Lord had executed Katara and Zuko. He had a Dai Li member incase his son and the slave in a small earth dome outside in the Palace gardens. The Dai Li member left a small hole at the top, which the Fire Lord used to send his blazing fist into, trapping Katara and Zuko in an inferno.

Mai had watched the whole thing… Cried silent tears due to her stupidity and jealousy. It was her fault Katara and Zuko were killed…

Mai had watched as Azula screamed out, lashing out at her father and burning him beyond recognition, then sending a lightning bolt straight into his heart.

Mai had watched as guards flocked around Azula, dragging her off as she screamed and cried.

Mai had watched as the Court men chatted amongst themselves in a state of panic and confusion before Huan stood before her, presenting her with the crown of the Fire Lord.

Standing up with a quiet sigh, Mai kissed both of her daughters goodnight and quietly exited their room. She began to walk down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, nodding at the servants who were working late at night. When she entered her room, she saw her husband laying in bed sleeping, his tan skin glowing as the moon shone through the opened window.

Mai slipped into the bed beside him, and kissed his shoulder, "I'm back, Jiang…"

Jiang mumbled softly before opening his eyes, "We've both had long days, hmm?"

"Yeah… I had to tell the ending of the story to the girls…" Mai snuggled herself closer to her husband.

Jiang sighed, "It's a tale of forbidden love, and lovers who stayed by each others' sides until the very end. Lovers who tried to fight for what they believed in and tried to make the world a better place. Any little girl's favorite tale."

"… I miss them…"

Jiang pulled her tightly against his chest, "I miss them too, Mai."

The Fire Lady laid in bed with her husband, thinking back a decade to the day when her words and accusations had cost the lives of two people who she deeply cared about…

Once she had been crowned as Fire Lord- which she then deemed herself Fire Lady- Mai freed all the slaves, giving work to those who needed it. She sent the others off with money and fresh clothing for their journeys home. Mai turned the Fire Nation from a tyranny gripped Nation to that of a free Nation. She was there to serve her people, not to have power.

When Mai was sure Jiang was asleep again, she crawled out of bed, putting on a long robe, and headed towards the main entrance of the Fire Nation Palace.

She found herself in the Palace gardens, standing at the memorial stone of Katara and Zuko, water lilies and fire daisies were blooming from the ground all around the stone. Mai gently touched the cold stone, her finger tracing the roughly carved infinity symbol she had spent so long trying to engrave in the stone.

The moon shined down on the stone, its soft white light glinting off the stone and highlighting the two carved names. Mai would often come to the gardens when she is need of guidance and help. Whenever she came and talked to Katara and Zuko, she always left with an answer. Her future was clearer each time she visited the memorial stone. As Fire Lady it was Mai's duty to bring about peace, to ensure the same fate that happened to Zuko and Katara would not happen to anyone else. Wanting to atone for sending her dear friends to their graves, she did just that. Each day she poured her soul into bettering the lives of the Fire Nation citizens. Not only them but everyone of the three Nations. She spent endless days with Aang talking and planning about how things could be better for small towns and villages that needed help. Mai saw her position on the throne as a means of help and guidance to those who needed it, not a means of power and manipulation.

In the end, Mai would ensure that the story of Katara and Zuko's love would live on forever. _We are infinite_, Katara had whispered to Zuko before the Dai Li member encased them in earth. _Our love is eternal_, Zuko had responded.

In the end, their story of love had lived on. Their love was eternal through the story, and it would never die.

In the end they would find each other in the next lifetime…

**I'd love it if you all checked out my other stories. I'm also thinking about taking suggestions and such? So if you want to see anythingw written (and it doesn't have to just be ATLA) I'll see if I can conjure up something! I love you all!**


	25. So

So, I've given this MUCH thought and I am like, 90% positive I'm going to write a sequel to Dance of Slavery. I just can't stay away. My only thing is… what would you as the readers prefer? Zuko and Katara's life after their marriage, or after the kids are born? Either way I have an idea, I'm just not sure which direction to take it. I'd love to hear what you think, and I'm sorry for adding a chapter that isn't… well, a chapter. Let me know what you think about the sequel, and which of the two scenarios you would prefer. Thank you!


	26. Sequel

So, I've been getting a lot of Pms asking if I have written or when I will write the Sequel. It's already been started, and already up. It's called Between Two Lies.

I'm sorry to add this little note and what not, but a lot of people keep asking and I felt that I should just add this little note to tell everyone yes it has, indeed, be started. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed Dance of Slavery.


End file.
